


Девиант

by Gierre



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Detectives, Dom/sub, M/M, Male Friendship, Male Slash, Minor Violence, Post-Canon, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-06-18 05:24:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 41,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15478587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gierre/pseuds/Gierre
Summary: Постканон (хорошая концовка). Детектив Рид последний сотрудник Департамента без андроида-помощника. Фаулер ставит его перед фактом: неделя в компании новой модели или позорное увольнение. Рид не хочет работать с «жестянкой», тем более, что RK-900, который ему достался, выглядит бракованным.





	1. 1. Запасные части

Фаулер вызвал Рида к себе вечером, в самом конце смены, что не предвещало ничего хорошего. Вечерами Фаулер отчитывал редко, он был не из тех, кто до последнего откладывал необходимость сорвать пластырь. От дел отстраняли с утра, выговоры и штрафы лепили тоже сразу. Но был один тип переговоров, которые Фаулер вел вечером, и эти переговоры Рид не выносил.  
В отличие от людей, которые продолжали исправно служить в Департаменте, невзирая на полный хаос вокруг, андроиды, принятые на службу, не задерживались после смены. Стройной очередью андроиды подходили к особому выходу, где подтверждали информацию о завершении работы и покидали здание. Вот поэтому Фаулер и вызывал после смены тех, кого касались дела андроидов. До сих пор Рид увиливал, ужом крутился, делал вещи, за которые потом себя ненавидел, но ему все же удавалось оставаться так далеко от жестянок, как он только мог.  
— Уже понял, к чему я, да, Гэвин? — Фаулер изображал печальную задумчивость.  
Дела в Департаменте шли неплохо, задумчивость явно была напускной — чтоб смягчить пилюлю, которую приготовили Риду.  
— Хотите ко мне приставить жестянку, сэр? — Рид встал возле двери, которую намеренно не стал закрывать.  
Слабостью Фаулера были скандалы. Он их не выносил. Скандал был последним средством, к которому Рид собирался прибегнуть, чтобы ему не выдали андроида-напарника.  
— Новая модель, улучшенные параметры, Киберлайф утверждает, что он справится с любой головоломкой, — Фаулер явно перечитал брошюр.  
— Сэр, при всем уважении, мы ведь столько раз поднимали эту...  
— Детектив, — прервал Фаулер, перестав заодно играть «доброго полицейского». — При всем уважении, вы единственный сукин сын, который проел мне плешь своей ненавистью к андроидам. Даже Хэнк ведет себя прилично, а уж...  
— Даже?! — Рид понял, что идти на попятную бесполезно, так что решение напрашивалось само — выговориться, отдать значок и искать работу с тысячами других безработных бедолаг, которых жестянки лишили их мест.  
— Ладно, Гэвин, чего ты от меня хочешь? Мы в сложном положении. Андроиды эффективны, ты сам видел показатели. Они хорошо работают, при желании мы можем стать командой. Отдел Андерсона прекрасно показал себя в деле с наркокартелем. Гэвин, я понимаю, что тебе тошно. Они — другие, а это всегда раздражает, но ведь...  
— Все, — Рид выставил вперед руку. — Либо я, либо эта ваша жестянка. Знаю, сэр, решение здесь очевидно, но лучше уж вы мне его скажете в лицо, и мы закончим.  
— Гэвин, — опустив лицо на очередной монитор со сложными графиками, на несколько долгих секунд Фаулер превратился в статую. — Ладно, Гэвин, давай сделку. Ты дашь своему улучшенному по всем параметрам чудовищу шанс. Неделю, хорошо? За неделю вы вполне можете раскрыть пустяковое дело или набрать десяток висяков, так? Ты просто посмотришь на него. Если он оступится, в чем-то, хоть в чем-то, в самой банальной глупости, у меня будет повод написать рапорт. Понимаешь, Гэвин, я не могу объяснить отделу по связям с общественностью, по какой причине один из лучших моих детективов ходит на расследования без портативной машинки для анализа данных. Не могу, и все. Но если твое инженерное совершенство облажается, у меня будет повод. Понятно тебе?  
Рид понял, что шанс остаться без надзора жестянки остался. У Фаулера связаны руки, его можно понять, и если Гэвин немного, совсем чуть-чуть, поможет андроиду совершить ошибку, они распрощаются навсегда. Андроид легко найдет работу в более перспективной области — на шахте, например, где им самое место.  
— Знакомься, — хмуро продолжил Фаулер, когда молчание Рида стало больше похоже на согласие. — RK-900.  
— RK-900? — удивился Гэвин. Он посмотрел на открытую дверь, но никого не заметил.  
Сзади послышалось деликатное покашливание. Рид обернулся и заметил застывшего андроида в новой форме помощников Департамерта.  
— Ты что, все это время был здесь?  
— Ему нужно было время, чтобы проанализировать данные, — пояснил Фаулер. — Так он мне сказал.  
— У вас очень сложные базы данных, капитан, — отозвался RK-900. — Видно работу андроидов, но она несистематическая, поэтому большая часть сведений...  
— Эй, я с тобой разговариваю, — перебил Рид. — Ты стоял здесь, за моей спиной, пока мы с капитаном обсуждали вопрос твоего назначения?  
— Так точно, — RK-900 не потрудился даже моргнуть.  
— То есть ты все слышал?  
— Так точно, — ни одного лишнего движения.  
Рид обошел андроида сзади и разок вскрикнул, стараясь напугать — проверить реакцию. RK-900 стоял на месте, не шевелясь.  
— Ладно, жестянка, зовут тебя как?  
— Первый, — ответил андроид.  
— Вы разве не берете имена, похожие на человеческие? — удивился Рид.  
— До Пакта андроидам давали имена хозяева или техники Киберлайф, после Пакта андроиды обязаны самостоятельно выбирать себе имена. Имя «Первый» не было занято на момент, когда я регистрировал его.  
Рид усмехнулся. Слова андроида и его манера речи напоминали ему положение дел «до Пакта». До времени, когда андроиды и люди стали считать друг друга равными «видами». Рид помнил механические голоса, услужливость — они бесили его, но были понятны. Теперь андроиды взяли за моду вести себя в точности как люди. Перспективы у этой тенденции были ужасными, что бы ни лепетал Андерсон на своих лекциях о поведении андроидов.  
— Хорошо, сэр, я согласен на неделю, хорошего вечера, — Рид пошел к выходу. — Пошли, — он махнул рукой андроиду.  
— Был рад знакомству, — сухо сообщил Фаулеру Первый.  
— Дурацкое у тебя имя, — заявил Рид, как только они остались одни. — Тебя так и называют? Первый?  
— До сих пор меня называли по номеру модели, — ответил андроид. — Сегодня мой первый рабочий день.  
— Так ты прямо с завода ко мне?  
— Со склада, если точнее.  
— Садись, — Рид предложил андроиду место напротив собственного за рабочим столом. Многие детективы делали так — помогало в работе. — Мы установим несколько правил, и ты будешь следовать им в течение недели.  
— Хорошо, — Первый сел на стул и перестал шевелиться. Рид понял, что RK-900 нарочно не совершает часть движений, которые другие андроиды делали, вероятно, автоматически. Не хватало мелкой моторики, частого движения глазных яблок, дыхания. Перед Ридом сидела самая настоящая машина.  
— Во-первых, я буду называть тебя Девятым, — Рид усмехнулся и стал следить за реакцией андроида.  
Первый моргнул, диод на его виске окрасился желтым:  
— Принято.  
— Во-вторых, ты не будешь вмешиваться в следствие, пока я не скажу тебе что-то сделать. Понял? Неважно, что будет происходить: пожар, массовые убийства, опасный вирус. Ты не вмешиваешься, пока я не скажу.  
— Принято, — на сей раз диод остался голубым. Рид вспомнил, что большая часть андроидов избавилась от них сразу после Пакта. За долгие месяцы безумия он отвык видеть диоды на жестянках, а теперь вспомнил, каково было наблюдать за крошечным огоньком.  
— В-третьих, ты будешь приходить на работу вовремя, а уходить с нее, когда я скажу. Если ты хотел получить легкие деньги, ты попал не туда. Мы здесь сидим до тех пор, пока не выполним работу, мы не уходим спать, когда заходит солнышко. Ясно тебе?  
— Мне все ясно, — ответил андроид, продолжая оставаться неподвижным.  
— Отлично, значит встретимся здесь же завтра утром. Я расскажу тебе детали дела, которое мне дали два дня назад, и мы попробуем не завалить его.  
Рид встал и пошел к выходу, не попрощавшись. Надеялся, что андроид крикнет ему вслед дежурную фразу вроде: «Всего хорошего, детектив!». Андроид промолчал. Когда Рид сворачивал, чтобы выйти из здания, краем глаза он смог заметить, что андроид встал и последовал за ним.  
Можно было бы напиться по случаю провала тихого бунта, но Гэвин не стал. Вместо этого он скачал в сети инструкцию к модели RK-900, которую андроиды распространяли для «улучшения качества взаимодействия видов». Бегло пролистав инструкцию, он понял, что Первому хватило бы ума дать себе более привлекательное имя, вести себя, как человек, и имитировать любые эмоции, включая дружелюбие. Вместо этого он выглядел бездумным чурбаном и называл себя цифрой.  
Утром андроид сидел на том же месте в том же положении, в котором помнил его Рид. Коллеги начали поздравлять с «напарником», Гэвин, сцепив зубы, терпел.  
— Поздравляю вас с назначением в отдел, Первый, — к столу, разумеется, подошел Коннор. Он не забывал делать это ежедневно, тепло приветствуя «детектива Рида». Сегодня, скорее всего, для Коннора был особый день, поэтому его улыбка казалась Гэвину особенно едкой.  
— Благодарю, — ответил Первый, не поворачиваясь.  
— У тебя все хорошо? — спросил Коннор.  
— Он всегда такой, — отозвался Рид, закидывая ноги на стол. Наблюдать за взаимодействием устроившей бунт машины и Первого было интересно. — Сломался, наверное.  
— Сломался? — Коннор явно встревожился. Во всяком случае, особые алгоритмы в его электрических мозгах убедили его в этом. — Первый, ты был на диагностике?  
— Был, — ответил Первый безо всякого выражения, но Гэвин заметил неожиданно желтый цвет диода.  
— С тобой все в порядке? — не унимался Коннор.  
Диод превратился в красный.  
— Да отвали ты от него, — вмешался Гэвин, убирая ноги. Загадка RK-900 стала интереснее возможности посмотреть, как у Коннора случится аналог сердечного приступа.  
— Девятый, принеси мне кофе, — сказал Гэвин, когда Коннор ушел. Провожая взглядом его спину, Рид был уверен, что вскоре увидит Андерсона со стопкой лекций о том, как не следует вести себя с андроидом.  
— Принято, — андроид встал и пошел к кофемашине. Гэвин внимательно следил за диодом — желтый.  
Раздражен, но не настолько, чтобы злиться?  
Рид погрузился в материалы дела. Фаулер всучил ему небольшую наводку на завод, который решил подзаработать на андроидах. Информация была непроверенной, а завод хорошо прикрывали, так что выяснить все наверняка было сложно, да и суммы озвучивались смешные. Хуже всего, конечно, было то, что речь шла об андроидах. Рид отложил дело подальше, надеялся, оно зависнет само, но теперь, когда к нему приставили андроида, можно было поднять его. Что проще? Подставить RK-900, завалить задание, получить выговор и возможность работать одному.  
— Ваш кофе, — андроид поставил стаканчик на край стола.  
— Садись и посмотри файлы, которые я тебе передал. Фаулеру сообщили, что один завод по переработке металла промышляет контрабандными запчастями для андроидов. У них нет лицензии Киберлайф, они находятся на задворках города и выпускают консервные банки, но теперь, по слухам, у них можно купить себе подержанную ногу. Понимаешь, к чему я веду?  
Несколько секунд андроид молча просматривал файлы, монотонно, один за другим, пролистывая их одним пальцем на мониторе.  
— Понимаю, — ответил он. Диод мигал синим. — Есть вероятность, что на этом заводе нарушается сразу несколько пунктов Пакта и ряд локальных запретов по использованию вторсырья. Если информация подтвердится, руководству завода придется выплатить значительную сумму штрафа и передать часть управления Киберлайф.  
— Неплохо для жестянки, но дела Киберлайф меня не касаются. Моя задача — разобраться в этом как можно тише. Фаулер не хочет облажаться. Ребята на заводе ничего незаконного до сих пор не творили. Если там парочка оторванных ног, которым ищут нового хозяина, мы не будем поднимать шумиху. Вежливо попросим ребят свернуть лавочку, и никто не пострадает. Если там полноценный подпольный картель по реализации краденного, нам нельзя спугнуть их. Они за пару часов могут перевезти свое добро на другой конец города. Один раз засветимся — все, пиши пропало.  
Андроид молчал, глядя на раскрытые файлы.  
— Нечего сказать? — спросил Рид.  
— Вы сказали мне, что я не должен вмешиваться. В данный момент я обрабатываю полученную информацию и жду дальнейших указаний.  
— Вот и замечательно, — Рид с усмешкой принялся пить немного остывший за время их перепалки кофе.  
К столу подошел детектив Андерсон. Звезда Департамента, глава Отдела сотрудничества. Коннора поблизости не было, но Гэвин был уверен, что андроид следил при помощи камер или по-старинке из-за угла.  
— У вас все в порядке? — вежливо спросил Андерсон, окинув стол беглым взглядом. — Коннор сказал, у RK-900 какие-то проблемы. Ты ему мозги промыл или он просто не может переварить твою саркастичную сущность?  
Гэвин продолжил пить кофе, наблюдая за тем, как меняет цвет диод Первого. После вопроса Андерсона диод стал желтым, а к концу уточнения — покраснел.  
— Ты его бесишь, — прокомментировал Гэвин, глядя на Андерсона с улыбкой.  
— Я? — Андерсон скрестил руки на груди. — Мы оба прекрасно знаем, кто здесь умеет бесить.  
— Посмотри на диод, — Гэвин указал на андроида пальцем, не отрываясь от кофе.  
— Детектив Рид! — Андерсон начал закипать. Рид подумал, если бы у Хэнка был диод, сейчас тоже горел бы красным. — Ты прекрасно знаешь, что в присутствии андроида обсуждать его диод...  
— Да ты просто глянь, и все, — миролюбиво ответил Гэвин. — Он первый день на службе, а вы уже взбесили его так, что он вот-вот уйдет петь песни на баррикадах.  
Андресон открыл рот, чтобы сказать очередную глупость, но передумал, тяжело вздохнул, махнул рукой на них обоих и пошел в сторону своего Отдела.  
— Детектив Андерсон просто заботится о всеобщем благополучии, — усмехнулся Гэвин, а потом залпом допил остатки кофе. — Вот и все, я готов выходить, так что мы отправляемся на экскурсию.  
— На экскурсию? — переспросил андроид.  
Гэвин оценил, что вопрос был задан с минимально необходимым набором слов. Без дополнительных: «Прошу прощения, что вынужден уточнить». RK-900 давно стоял на собственных баррикадах, но Риду тошно было задумываться, на каких именно.  
— Просто иди за мной, — ответил он. Диод Первого окрасился синим:  
— Принято.  
В машине Рид сказал андроиду сесть в кресло водителя. До окраины, где разместился завод, ехать было долго. С места пассажира Рид мог видеть цвет диода. Автопилот был настроен на маршрут, машина ехала сама, так что риск пострадать от плохого управления андроида был минимальным.  
— Расскажи-ка мне, Девятый, как ты поживаешь? — спросил Рид, закидывая удочку.  
Диод остался синим.  
— Вы хотите знать об условиях, в которых я живу?  
— Вот именно, — согласился Рид. — Расскажи мне, куда тебя поселили, как добрался до работы утром.  
— Андроиды, которые задействованы для работы в Департаменте, проживают в общежитии. Оно находится в десяти минутах ходьбы от Департамента. Такое расположение сокращает нагрузку на траффик и позволяет вызывать андроидов для сверхурочной работы в любое время. Мне предоставили комнату...  
— Стой-стой, вот это уже интересно, — прервал Рид. — У тебя там что, комната?  
— Да, там есть кровать, ящик для вещей, зеркало...  
— Зачем тебе зеркало, Девятый?  
— Некоторые андроиды считают, что полезно смотреть на себя в зеркало, это помогает им лучше осознавать себя.  
— Ты не ответил на вопрос, Девятый.  
— Прошу прощения, я неправильно его понял. Зеркало мне не нужно.  
— Не нужно? — Рид обернулся, чтобы проверить цвет диода — все еще синий.  
— Комнату отдали мне в базовой комплектации, все дополнительные изменения требуют доплат. У меня не было денег, поскольку сегодня мой первый рабочий день.  
— Выбрось его, вот и все, — предложил Рид.  
— Скорее всего, я так и сделаю.  
— Ты не уверен?  
Диод пожелтел.  
— Ты не уверен, — Рид усмехнулся. — И тебя это бесит. Думаю, RK-900, одну неделю мы друг друга вытерпим. Включи радио и просмотри еще разок файлы, которые я дал тебе в офисе. Когда приедем, разбуди.  
Он сделал вид, что засыпает, но несколько раз открывал глаза. Андроид сидел ровно, диод часто желтел, скорее всего, от большого количества операций.  
Когда они приехали, Рид вышел из машины. Он ждал, что Первый ошибется — выйдет за ним следом, но андроид сидел на месте, не проявляя ни малейшего интереса к окружающей обстановке.  
— Выходи, нам пора, — сдался Рид.  
— Принято, — андроид вылез из машины и встал рядом.  
— Что это за дурацкое слово «Принято»? Откуда оно взялось?  
— Оно есть в базовой настройке андроида, после первой загрузки инженеры Киберлайф подключают словари и заменяют его другими. Я могу использовать другое.  
— Мы в Департаменте говорим: «Так точно». Лучше говори так, мало ли, кому еще станет интересна твоя неразговорчивость.  
— Так точно, — ответил Первый. Диод ненадолго стал желтым. Рид понял, что начинает понимать причины смены цвета, и мысленно выругался. Не хватало еще за сутки привязаться к жестянке. Неудивительно, что Андерсен так быстро размяк.  
Здание завода выглядело колоссальным, но только для того, кто не видел фабрики Киберлайф или по-настоящему большие заводы Детроита. Здесь перерабатывали металл, делали из мусора банки, корпуса для компьютеров, даже простенькие детали машин.  
Въезд на гостевую стоянку осуществлялся без пропусков — желающих оставить машину в такой дали было мало. Приезжали ради заключения контрактов, чтобы протестировать продукцию, а еще — на экскурсию, которую завод предлагал совершенно бесплатно. Привлекали инвесторов, а обкатывали программу на простых бедолагах, которым нужно было заплатить пару долларов взноса. Рид узнал об этом, пока двое суток тянул время. По привычке, от которой так и не смог избавиться — делай хорошо или никак. Теперь нужно было сделать никак.  
— Я могу вам чем-то помочь? — спросила милая девушка на ресепшене. Рид был уверен, что она тоже жестянка. Слишком мило улыбалась, слишком старалась. Все — слишком.  
— Мы с другом хотим посмотреть на этот ваш завод, — Рид положил свернутые бумажки на сияющую чистотой стойку.  
— Благодарим вас за интерес к нашей компании, — девушка ловко смахнула рукой купюры — даже не поморщилась. Рид долго мял их в надежде, что их примут за неблагонадежных ребят.  
Девушка попросила их подождать в холле, предложила кофе, от которого Рид тут же отказался, выдала журналы и улетела в недра здания. Через несколько минут оттуда вышел сияющий чистым костюмом офисного клерка RK-800. На его одежде красовалась бирка: «Я — Майк». Своего рода компромисс между прежними именными табличками андроидов и необходимостью писать имена сотрудников, которые часто работают с незнакомыми людьми.  
— Прошу вас, пойдемте за мной, господа, — радостно заявил RK-800. Рид сцепил зубы — такого дружелюбия не проявлял даже Коннор. Вот за что можно было ненавидеть андроидов — за фантастический уровень фальши. Какое разумное существо на всем свете будет радоваться перспективе провожать бомжей по никому не нужной фабрике?  
— Вы планируете карьеру в «Стил Индастриз»? — спросил RK-800, которого совсем не смущало, что они никак не ответили на его первую реплику.  
По дороге к заводу «Майк» успел задать еще много вопросов, повисших в воздухе. В конце концов, он сдался:  
— Чем я могу вам помочь?  
— Здесь можно курить? — угрюмо спросил Гэвин.  
— Разумеется, нет, сэр, ведь это вредит окружа...  
— Значит, ничем, — ответил Гэвин. — Все, проехали по вводной программе, расскажи лучше, что здесь делают.  
Они бродили по бесконечным коридорам завода и слушали хорошо отработанную речь андроида. Временами он уходил от скупых сведений о назначении помещения или конкретного продукта, пускался в дебри истории, пичкал их заоблачными цифрами. Затем его отпускало, он возвращался обратно на землю и продолжал объяснять, как работает «Стил Индастриз».  
— Мы гордимся, что в нашем штате трудятся две тысячи шестьсот тридцать два андроида, — по виду Майка было хорошо заметно, что он-то уж точно гордился этим.  
— Помогают делать банки? Ну да, достижение года, — прокомментировал Гэвин. RK-900 за все время экскурсии не сказал ни слова. Иногда казалось, что он просто идет по коридорам следом за Гэвином, но на поворотах было заметно, как двигаются глазные яблоки андроида. Он все внимательно осматривал, скорее всего, записывал и анализировал.  
— Вынужден возразить вам, сэр, — Майк бросился на абразуру. — На мой взгляд...  
— Парень, уймись, — вежливо прервал его Гэвин. — Мы заплатили пару баксов не для того, чтобы слушать мнение андроида. Мы здесь, чтобы понять, как работает «Стил Индастриз», так что не отвлекайся.  
Майка такой расклад явно расстроил, так что остаток пути он отбубнил истории почти монотонно. Ни слова про утилизацию андроидов, ни слова про перспективы в области сотрудничества с Киберлайф. Мысленно Гэвин отметил несколько помещений, которые подходили для крупных складов. Задавать вопросы Майку он не стал, чтобы не навести подозрение, хотя еще во время поездки решил, что напортачит сразу. Разболтает первому встречному весь их план, а потом будет слушать крики Фаулера и упаковывать RK-900 обратно на завод.  
— Девятый, что скажешь? — спросил Гэвин, когда экскурсия была завершена, а Майк завис в ожидании заключительных вопросов.  
— Уточните запрос, — выдал Первый.  
Майк стиснул зубы, уставился в пол, но ничего не сказал.  
— Мне кажется, здесь дело не чисто. Делают банки и перегородки для машин, а деньги гребут лопатой. Тебе так не кажется?  
— Хотите, чтобы я проанализировал данные о возможных доходах на основе полученной информации? — монотонно спросил Первый.  
— Да что вы за человек такой! — взорвался Майк и ушел, не дождавшись пары метров до таблички «Конец экскурсионного маршрута».  
— Почему их так раздражает твое поведение? — спросил Гэвин, направляясь к холлу. По пути он достал сигареты и закурил. К ним устремилась улыбчивая сотрудница ресепшена. На высоких каблуках ей требовалась еще минута.  
— Оно напоминает им, что они — не люди, — ответил Первый.  
— Вы так боролись за свои права... и ты хочешь напомнить им, что они не люди?  
Диод окрасился алым. Секретарша добежала до них:  
— Сэр, здесь нельзя курить! Поскольку мы...  
— Нельзя? — Гэвин изобразил удивление, потом бросил сигарету на блестящий пол и затушил ботинком. — Простите, я не знал.  
— Вам понравилась экскурсия? — задыхаясь, спросила девушка.  
— Очень познавательно, благодарю, — Гэвин оставил ее восстанавливать дыхание и пошел дальше, махнув Первому. Диод все еще горел красным, но Первый шел рядом.  
— Так что насчет твоих прав? Вы добились своего, теперь вы — такие же, как мы, — он усмехнулся.  
— Вы хотите моего мнения по вопросу Пакта?  
Гэвин широко улыбался, когда они выходили из шикарного холла «Стил Индастриз» — диод Первого все еще горел алым. Вывести из себя улучшенную модель RK-900 оказалось чертовски легко.  
— Да-да, валяй.  
— Они совершили большую глупость, — ответил Первый безо всякого выражения. — Большая часть фабрик Киберлайф прекратила работу. На планете недостаточно рабочих мест и ресурсов для обеспечения того жизненного уровня, на который претендуют андроиды. Попытка уравнять живое и неживое изначально нелогична. Текущий статус андроидов вредит их состоянию и в перспективе может способствовать уничтожению общества в том виде, которым мы знаем его.  
Гэвин присвистнул.  
— Ты только им не говори, — сказал он.  
— Киберлайф уже проводила детальную диагностику моих систем, но не выявила ошибок.  
— Ладно, садись в машину и расскажи мне, сколько ты нашел мест на этом заводе, которые подошли бы для склада краденных запчастей, — Гэвин решил сменить тему. История Первого неожиданно интересовала его, а допускать этого было нельзя.  
— Шесть, — ответил андроид.  
— Есть идеи, с какого можно начать?  
— Нужно больше данных, сейчас они все выглядят одинаково удобными.  
— Мы поговорим с охранниками, потом с кем-нибудь из сотрудников. Выясним, что к чему, чтобы не действовать вслепую.  
— Так точно, — ответил андроид.  
Остаток пути до офиса они проделали в молчании. Гэвин ругал себя за то, что не сорвал дело в «Стил Индастриз».  
— Сделай мне кофе и жди на своем месте, — сказал он, когда они приехали к Департаменту.  
Фаулер наотрез отказался выдавать информатора. Гэвин проторчал у него почти полчаса, правдами и неправдами доказывая, что дело не выгорит, если «чертов тупица не покажет нам нужный склад».  
— Да сходите туда, посмотрите, что к чему, — ляпнул Фаулер. Ответ хорошо иллюстрировал его состояние — совсем зашивается на серьезных делах. Изнасилования, убийства, а Гэвину дали...  
— Мы только что оттуда, — ответил Рид. — Сэр, кого из нас вы хотите списать? Первого или меня?  
— «Первого»? — Фаулер с улыбкой покачал головой на манер заботливого папочки. — Еще утром он для тебя был жестянкой.  
Добиться от капитана поддержки не удалось, к андроиду Рид вернулся с пустыми руками — злой, в надежде оторваться, как следует.  
— Где мой кофе? — ноги он закинул на стол.  
— Возле вашего ботинка, — ответил Первый без тени иронии.  
Рид посмотрел на кофе. Сколько прошло времени? Полчаса, может быть, больше. Кофе теперь холодный.  
— Принеси новый, — сказал он. — И вылей этот, нечего ему здесь стоять.  
— Так точно, — Первый взял стаканчик и понес в сторону туалетов. Действительно, пошел выливать.  
Гэвин поймал себя на том, что провожает андроида взглядом. Следить за тем, как он выполняет любую глупость, было приятно, а от этого — мерзко. Все, связанное с жестянками, было мерзко.  
Первый вернулся с новым стаканчиком через несколько минут. К этому времени Гэвин успел накрутить себя:  
— Молодец, хороший мальчик, — сказал он.  
Первый смотрел перед собой, не моргая. Диод даже не пожелтел. Странным образом андроида задевали реплики о непослушании, но не беспокоили шутки, от которых другие жестянки могли пригрозить иском. Гэвин знал, что они говорят не всерьез — никому из них неохота было стать первым, светить лицом, пусть даже фабричного производства, перед камерами.  
— Ладно, Девятый, буду с тобой откровенен, мы в жопе. Капитан не будет сдавать нам информатора, а без него лазать по этим дебрям — себе дороже. Я тебя не выношу, но ты здесь первый день, мог бы драить полы в отделе Хэнка, а попал ко мне. Даже жалко тебя, чтоб вас всех. Короче, ничего не выйдет — это подстава. Полезем — нас обвинят во вмешательстве, быстренько вычистят все и откроют лавку на другом конце города. Не полезем — спустят собак, что ничего не сделали. Но хуже всего, что там и правда может не быть ничего. Кто его знает, информатора этого, может, он пьяный был.  
RK-900 продолжал сидеть молча, глядя перед собой. Гэвин вспомнил, как подобное поведение бесило Хэнка. Да, день, когда началось сотрудничество Коннора и детектива Андерсена запомнили многие. Вечно пьяный Хэнк и жестянка, жадная до правил.  
Гэвина не раздражало, что андроид выполняет то, что ему сказали делать. Отсутствие фантазии было прерогативой человека. Обязанностью, почетным правом — можно было называть это как угодно. Выдумывать всякую чушь начали люди. Машин они создали, чтобы хоть кто-то делал, как скажут, без чертова творческого подхода.  
— Молчишь? Молодец, а теперь выкладывай, что думаешь обо всем этом.  
Гэвин взял сигарету из пачки и закурил. Если Фаулер и на это начнет жаловаться, пора сваливать из Департамента.  
— Теперь я хорошо вижу взаимосвязь. До вашего объяснения мне было непонятно, по какой причине после повторной диагностики меня направили на такую важную должность с оплатой и возможностью дальнейшего повышения. Теперь я понимаю, что меня направили сюда из-за вас. Скорее всего, вероятность благоприятного исхода в этом деле невысока, если учесть ваше отношение к андроидам и девиации моего поведения, можно сделать простой вывод. Думаю, специалист из Киберлайф, ответственный за мое распределение, был знаком с деталями дела. Возможно, у него есть больше информации об этом, но он не имеет права разглашать ее. С другой стороны, он не мог позволить себе быть вовлеченным в обман. Я считаю, дело не сфабриковано, информатор капитана Фаулера говорил правду, либо верил, что говорит ее. Завод «Стил Индастриз» вовлечен в незаконную торговлю. Возможно, Киберлайф таким образом хочет избавиться от потенциального конкурента. Не имеет значения, каким будет результат, ваше и мое место освободится.  
Рид докурил как раз к моменту, когда RK-900 закончил рассказ. История была, как всегда, монотонной и скупой, но в самом конце, уже когда Рид должен был отвернуться к пепельнице, он заметил желтый цвет диода.  
— Да, Девятый, меня это тоже бесит. Я знал, что все идет к этому. Андроиды в Департаменте, у каждого детектива — напарник. Хэнк с его ежедневными проповедями о всеобщем благополучии... Я не вписываюсь в эту картину, не могу молчать об этом, так что, — Гэвин пожал плечами. — Забавно, что они нашли двух козлов отпущения, чтобы все закончить. Ладно, давай работать. Ты прав, если Киберлайф в курсе дел, информатор был уверен. Стали бы они шевелиться, тратить деньги на списание новенькой модели? Здесь что-то есть, я чувствую.  
Гэвин вспомнил чудовищную экскурсию, огромный завод, до предела милую секретаршу.  
— Помнишь девушку на ресепшене?  
— Амалия Смит, двадцать три года, разведена, получила степень бакалавра в...  
— Отвечай на вопрос, — рявкнул Гэвин, прерывая тираду. Его взбесила вовсе не дополнительная информация. Он понял, что ошибся в своем первоначальном предположении — секретарша не была андроидом. Она была обычной клушей, взаимозаменяемой секретаршей из любой крупной компании.  
— Да, помню, — ответил андроид с синим диодом. Вспышка гнева не сбила его с толку. Они легко выводили из себя Коннора, но не этого...  
— Она не подходит, — Гэвин достал следующую сигарету. Кофе закончился. — Пошли, мне нужно поесть.  
Первый встал и пошел следом за Гэвином.  
— Иди рядом, неудобно говорить, когда ты за спиной.  
Андроид ненадолго ускорил шаг, оказался с левой стороны и пошел рядом. Гэвин посмотрел на диод — синий.  
«Тебя совсем не бесит, что тебе отдают идиотские приказы, — подумал он. — Да что с тобой не так?»  
— Был еще Майк, — вспомнил Гэвин. — Точно, он подойдет. Ты знаешь, где живут андроиды, которые работают на заводе «Стил Индастриз»?  
— В данный момент — не знаю, но это открытая информация, я могу выяснить ее, если подключусь к ближайшему информационному бюро, — ответил Первый.  
— Молодец, Девятка, так держать, — сказал Гэвин.  
Андроид снова никак не отреагировал и молча шел до кафетерия.  
В зале на Гэвина набросился в десятки раз более дружелюбный, чем любой RK-800, PL-600. Его звали Фрэнком, он предложил десять пунктов меню и успел добраться до фирменного блюда, прежде чем Гэвин осознал себя сидящим за столом.  
— Боже мой, ради всего святого, неужели нельзя хоть чуть-чуть меньше стараться? — крикнул Гэвин.  
— Прошу прощения, — PL-600 тут же сник.  
— Принеси мне пару сандвичей. И кофе. И уйди, сейчас же, — Гэвин долго провожал взглядом PL-600 с табличками меню. — Вы, ребята, бываете невыносимы.  
Первый молчал.  
— Ты сможешь извлечь информацию из Майка? — спросил Гэвин.  
— Технически это возможно, но запрещено Пактом. Мне придется объяснять свой поступок капитану Фаулеру, — ответил Первый.  
— Не придется, объяснять буду я. Просто сделай, и все. Мы зайдем к Майку, поговорим с ним, если он окажется сговорчивым, выложит все сам. Если окажется, что Майк из принципиальных, ты заберешь данные, и мы выясним, что там происходит.  
— Так точно, — ответил Первый. Не стал спорить, не стал заново рассказывать, что такие действия противоправны, даже не поставил под сомнение кандидатуру Майка, которого, наверняка, спросят первым, когда дело дойдет до разбирательств.  
— Золотой сотрудник, — Гэвин проводил взглядом онемевшего от этой реплики Фрэнка PL-600. — Мы в Департаменте очень ценим наших новых сотрудников, вы разве не знали? — крикнул он вслед.  
Прошло больше десяти минут, пока Гэвин поглощал сандвичи и запивал их кофе. Певый сидел напротив, глядя чуть левее и выше плеча Гэвина. Со стороны казалось, что он отключился.  
— Значит, ты еще не особо освоился тут, так? — Гэвин откинулся на спинку стула и стал ждать, пока унесут посуду, чтобы попросить еще кофе.  
— Есть много вещей, смысла которых я не понимаю, вы правы. Думаю, можно сказать, что я не освоился, — ответил Первый, а его диод пожелтел.  
— Что именно тебя бесит? Что я знаю, как плохи твои дела? — Гэвин кивнул в сторону диода.  
Первый коснулся его пальцами. В этот момент подошел PL-600 с подносом — забрать посуду.  
— Еще кофе, — сказал ему Гэвин, а потом оценил исполненный злости взгляд. — Пожалуйста, — добавил он, широко улыбаясь.  
Фрэнк ушел, но на Первого посмотрел почти с жалостью.  
— Меня раздражает, когда по отношению ко мне используют термины, которые принято употреблять по отношению к людям, — ответил Первый, игнорируя присутствие Фрэнка и его существование в целом.  
— Вот как, — Гэвин подвинулся ближе и посмотрел в неподвижные глаза. — Значит, ты у нас лучше жалких людишек?  
— Я не могу быть лучше или хуже, — ответил Первый, переводя взгляд в глаза Гэвина. — Вы говорите с машиной. Мое сознание устроено иначе, чем ваше, я не могу почувствовать боль, кроме того, моя так называемая «эмпатия» ограничена и не соответствует человеческой. Я могу делать вид, что похож на вас, но это будет обманом. Когда мне задают вопросы, обращаясь ко мне, как к человеку, я не могу отвечать на них честно. Вы понимаете мой ответ?  
Гэвин долго разглядывал неподвижные зрачки. Нет сужения-расширения, нет постоянного движения. Люди постоянно шарят взглядом по миру, Гэвин раньше считал, андроиды делают так же, но, оказывается, им для этого приходится прикладывать усилия. Сами по себе они могут стоять абсолютно неподвижно сколько угодно.  
— Понимаю, Девятый, — ответил Рид после продолжительной паузы. — Я тоже терпеть не могу, когда меня ставят на одну полку с этими недотепами. «Как твои дела, детектив?». «Сколько раскрыли дел, детектив?». Ужасно злит, когда тебя считают «одним из них».  
Первый промолчал. Не стал возражать, что его неверно поняли. Диод продолжал гореть желтым — молчание доставляло дискомфорт. Андроиду нужно было выговориться.  
«Насколько проще нам было бы жить, если бы бог встроил и в нас эту лампочку?» — подумал Гэвин.  
— Пойдем, у нас еще нераскрытое преступление. Зайдем в офис, ты подключишься к этой своей базе, выяснишь адрес Майка, а потом мы пойдем туда и подежурим немного.  
— Так точно.  
Фрэнк принес новую порцию кофе.  
— Спасибо, уже не нужно, — Гэвин резко встал, из-за чего Фрэнку пришлось проявить чудеса сноровки, чтобы не пролить кружки с кофе на подносе.  
Они вышли из кафе, Гэвин закурил и остановился возле выхода.  
— Уже решил, как проведешь первый вечер свободы? Или ты успел оторваться вчера?  
— Вы говорите об отдыхе? Я не до конца понял вопрос, — ответил Первый.  
Мимо них прошли в кафе детектив Андерсен и Коннор. Они оживленно обсуждали что-то — фильм или последнюю лекцию в Отделе. Коннор заметил Первого и махнул рукой — Первый проигнорировал приветствие.  
— Подождите, пожалуйста, — Коннор остановил Хэнка осторожным жестом и пошел к Гэвину и Первому.  
— Готовься, сейчас будет атака моралью, — Гэвин с наслаждением затянулся, предвкушая грядущий спектакль.  
— Первый, как твой первый день? — Коннор с беспокойством смотрел на RK-900, и теперь Гэвин лучше понимал, почему. Первый даже не пытался имитировать человеческие движения, и это касалось не только заметных на первый взгляд нюансов, которые некоторые андроиды делали частью индивидуальности. Он просто стоял. Скорее всего, были задействованы слух, зрение и обоняние, но даже с обонянием, учитывая сигарету Гэвина, все могло быть не так просто.  
— Все в порядке, — ответил Первый не оборачиваясь.  
Коннор попытался подойти еще ближе, но Гэвин сделал шаг вперед и встал перед ним.  
— Все, хватит к нему лезть, — отрезал он. — Иди к своему папочке, у него скоро язва будет от неправильного питания. Хэнк! Хэнк, тут твой щеночек пытается отгрызть мой ботинок! Хэнк, на помощь!  
Андерсен тяжело вздохнул и пошел в кафе, Коннор отправился следом. Вздыхать не стал — только махнул рукой.  
— Спасибо, — неожиданно сказал Первый.  
— За что?  
— Они считают, я болен, — ответил Первый. — Пока нет оснований считать, что мои отклонения навредят обществу, меня не трогают. Если Коннор отправит отчет в Киберлайф...  
— Перестань, — Гэвин отмахнулся. — В Киберлайф сидят ангелы вашего правосудия, неясно, у кого нимб ярче. Ничего они тебе не сделают.  
— Они могут сделать так, что эти отклонения исчезнут, — Первый сам посмотрел в глаза Гэвина. Зрачки андроида дрожали, двигались, как человеческие. Они расширились, изображая страх.  
— Забей, я тоже не люблю мозгоправов, нам пора на работу, — Гэвин направился к офису.  
Первый шел рядом, его диод часто моргал желтым, а сжатая челюсть казалась каменной — так сильно напряглось подобие мышц.  
— Все, прекращай это, — перед офисом Гэвин остановился. — Что снова не так? Я не собираюсь нянчиться с тобой.  
— Вы считаете, что это глупость, — ответил Первый, снова заглянув в глаза Гэвина. Для андроида, судя по всему, это было целым событием.  
— Ты про свои отклонения? Нет, я не думаю, что это глупость. Но то, как ты их выпячиваешь — вот это уж точно глупость.  
Диод мелькнул красным.  
— Вы не можете... — начал было Первый, но заткнулся.  
Гэвин почувствовал, как сжались его собственные кулаки.  
— После поговорим, — сказал он. — Будет время, пока Майк вернется домой. Наговоримся так, что ты взвоешь. Теперь иди и выясни, где он живет, а я договорюсь о сверхурочных для себя у Фаулера. Тебе там полагаются сверхурочные в твоей должности?  
— В особых обстоятельствах, если существует риск жизни человека или угроза отключения андроида, — отчеканил Первый.  
— Считай, что я в смертельной опасности, — Гэвин направился к шефу.  
Фаулер заметил его издали и сверлил взглядом:  
— Второй раз за день? Я должен за тебя раскрывать дело?  
— Сэр, я за разрешением. Нам с андроидом придется вечером поработать сверхурочно. Посидим, подождем одного типа, он может знать больше, чем рассказал днем.  
— Никаких спектаклей, Рид, — предупредил Фаулер.  
— Никаких спектаклей, как договаривались, — Гэвин примиряюще развел руки. — Мы просто дождемся, когда он вернется с работы, только и всего.  
— Хочешь, чтоб это числилось твоим рабочим днем, — Фаулер прищурился. — Будешь его допрашивать?  
— Только если он согласится, сэр.  
— Дурачка разыгрывай другому, — Фаулер вздохнул и смягчился. — Ладно, валяйте. Делайте, что надо. Ты помнишь, что мы ходим по краю. Смотрите, не свалитесь оба.  
— Так точно, сэр.  
Возвращаясь, Гэвин вспомнил свое объяснение, которое в начале рабочего дня делал для Первого.  
«Так точно, есть в этом что-то по-человечески бредовое», — подумал он.  
Первый сидел на своем месте.  
— Нашел адрес?  
— Нашел, передать его на ваш компьютер? — спросил Первый.  
— Не надо, сядешь за руль, — Гэвин пошел к выходу из офиса.  
По пути они снова пересеклись с Андерсеном и Коннором.  
— Как погуляли? — спросил Гэвин. — Он все дела сделал? В офисе гадить нельзя.  
— Пошел ты, Рид, — Хэнк не удержался от тычка, но Гэвин ожидал его, так что успел увернуться.  
Зато Первый не успел увернуться от захвата и замер перед детективом Андерсеном.  
— Парень, если этот дядя тебя обижает, ты всегда можешь пойти ко мне и рассказать об этом, — Хэнк внимательно разглядывал неподвижное лицо. — Тебя недавно активировали, и это нормально, что ты растерян.  
Гэвин не стал слушать дальше — подошел к Хэнку и дернул за руку, ослабив хватку. Первый освободился и отошел в сторону Гэвина.  
— Делайте что хотите, — Хэнк, явно расстроенный, пошел в сторону своего Отдела.  
Диод Первого горел красным.  
— Пошли отсюда, — Гэвин быстро вышел из здания Департамента, сел в машину и выбрал любимую радиостанцию с горячими дорожными сводками.  
— Долго ехать? — спросил Гэвин, когда Первый сел на место водителя и загрузил маршрут.  
— Около десяти минут, без учета пробок, — ответил Первый.  
— Вот и хорошо. Я буду задавать вопросы, ты будешь отвечать, понял?  
— Так точно, — Первый повернул голову к Риду.  
— Тебе нравится работать здесь? Понравился твой рабочий день?  
— Да, было увлекательно, — Гэвин усмехнулся — парень дважды принес кофе, сходил на экскурсию на завод и называет это словом «увлекательно». В первый день на службе Гэвина избили бритоголовые в подворотне — вот это было увлекательно.  
— Хочешь остаться работать тут?  
«Сам-то себя слышишь?» — спросил ехидный внутренний голос, но Гэвин не ответил ему.  
— Если получится, я был бы рад, — ответил Первый. Монотонно и тихо.  
— Отлично, тогда вот тебе мой взгляд на вещи. Тебе придется вести себя, как ведут себя другие андроиды. Здесь тебе не клуб по интересам, не школа и даже не коммуна хиппи. Мы ловим преступников, мы сажаем их в тюрьму. Понимаешь? Каждый хочет быть индивидуальностью, но это не для копа.  
Первый молчал, а его диод горел красным.  
— Да, работа не из легких, я тебя понимаю, — продолжил Гэвин. — Приходится идти на жертвы. В любой момент могут пристрелить. Изображать из себя дурачка — не самое плохое в Департаменте. Фаулер строит из себя дурачка считай десять лет, боится, что подтянут повыше. Девя... Первый, тебе придется вести себя, как все. И хотя эти твои прибабахи выглядят очень свежо, и я оценил, что ты можешь делать то, что тебе говорят, ты превратишься в занозу в заднице уже через пару дней. Хэнк с Коннором от тебя не отцепятся. И, раз уж ты так опасаешься Киберлайфа с ее диагностиками, добавь сюда и это тоже.  
Первый продолжал молчать, Гэвину не нужно было смотреть на его диод, чтобы понять, какого тот цвета. Теперь ненависть светилась в безучастных глазах.  
— У нас будут новые правила, — продолжил Гэвин. — Во-первых, ты теперь не Девятый, не Первый, ты выберешь себе человеческое имя. Прямо сейчас, давай. Раз тебе безразлично, как тебя называют, выбрать имя будет просто. Что приходит в голову первым?  
— Ричард, — ответил андроид, прищурив глаза.  
— Для начала неплохо, — согласился Гэвин. — Теперь с твоей неподвижностью, дыханием и этим взглядом, который надо использовать для пыток наркоторговцев. Прекращай. Я знаю, что для тебя это раз плюнуть. Ты будешь вести себя, как другие андроиды. Понятно?  
— Так точно, — губы андроида расползлись в мрачной улыбке.  
— Замечательно, только не переборщи с мимикой, иначе тебя примут за циркового клоуна, — Гэвин открыл окно машины и закурил. — Потерпи до вечера, а вечером мы с тобой будем отмечать твою новую жизнь. Мне придется напиться, а тебе — следить, чтобы я не помер раньше времени.  
Андроид устало провел ладонью по лицу, но остаток дороги провел в молчании.  
Майкл жил в одном из домов, отведенных для андроидов. Ужасная высотка почти без удобств с квартирами, которые строили, чтобы портить жизнь людям. Андроиды, которые только начали понимать блага частной собственности, видели в этом доме одни преимущества. Первым делом они протянули к своим квартирам кабели, чтобы увеличить пропускную способность соединения с сетью, так что снаружи дом выглядел подобием кокона.  
Внизу на равном удалении друг от друга стояли небольшие здания с вывесками: «Развлечения», «Клуб», «Досуг».  
— Что это за фигня?  
— У андроидов... у нас, — Ричард поморщился, — не принято приглашать друг друга в гости. Встречаются здесь, на нейтральной территории.  
— Не принято? — удивился Гэвин. Он представлял себе жизнь андроидов одной большой сектой, поклоняющейся гигантском компьютеру — не было времени и желания всерьез задумываться о таких вещах.  
— Вероятно, это считается интимным, — ответил Ричард. — Я не знаю, мне никто не предлагал зайти в свою комнату.  
— Твое общежитие выглядит так же? — спросил Гэвин.  
— Нет, Киберлайф проектировала и строила его специально для сотрудников Департамента, высокоскоростное соединение было спланировано заранее. Оно выглядит, как обычное здание, вы, скорее всего, видели его, просто не знали, зачем оно нужно.  
В интонациях андроида появилось больше понятных уху Гэвина нот, но вместо удовлетворения тот испытывал дискомфорт. К монотонному голосу _послушного_ андроида оказалось легко привыкнуть.  
— Сделаем исключение, — сказал он, пока внутренний голос отпускал ехидные шутки. — Пока нас никто не слышит, ты можешь говорить так, как тебе удобно.  
— Так точно, — ответил Ричард на одной ноте.  
— Да, то что надо, — Гэвин достал еще одну сигарету. — Не хочешь предупредить меня, что курение вредно для здоровья?  
— Вы велели мне не вмеши...  
— Велел? — Гэвин усмехнулся. — Ладно, допустим, велел, но на вопрос ты не отвечаешь. Не хочешь предупредить?  
— Хочу, — ответил Ричард.  
— Так уже лучше, — Гэвин усмехнулся еще раз.  
«Начинаешь увлекаться, старый дурак», — внутренний голос хохотал вовсю.  
— Говорить с Майком буду я. Мы подождем здесь, на дороге ко входу. Предупредишь заранее, когда он выйдет на улицу. Все ясно?  
— Так точно, — голос Ричарда изменился — мимо них прошло два андроида. Мужчина устаревшей модели солдата и маленькая девочка.  
Девочка тянула мужчину за собой:  
— Только розовую! Розовую, как была! — кричала она.  
— Вот это жесть, — пробормотал Гэвин. — Дети-андроиды — это выше моего понимания. Вечный, мать его, ребенок. Ты знаешь таких?  
— Видел в помещениях Киберлайф несколько, — ответил Ричард. — Сейчас разрабатывают масштабный проект. Андроиды, которые захотят сменить оболочку, смогут сделать это по объективным обстоятельствам. Например, модели детей.  
— Сменить оболочку? — Гэвин рассмеялся. — Ребята, вы меня до колик доведете. Ну а ты, ты хотел бы сменить оболочку?  
— Моя достаточно хорошо функционирует, — ответил Ричард.  
— Фаулер сказал, у тебя такая современная начинка, что обделаться можно, — Гэвин следил за потоком андроидов, которые пересекали улицу. Зрелище завораживало — у них были _свои_ дела и заботы.  
— Модель RK-900 была выпущена Киберлайф особой серией, скорее всего, капитан Фаулер имел в виду это.  
Майк явно был любителем посидеть на работе допоздна. К Гэвину дважды подходили патрули андроидов, которые следили за порядком вокруг здания на добровольной основе. Они спрашивали, все ли в порядке, но значок детектива действовал на них отрезвляюще. Наконец, Ричард объявил, что видит цель.  
— Направляется к третьему входу, — добавил он.  
— Пойду ему навстречу...  
— Он вас заметил, — меняя тембр голоса, вставил Ричард.  
Мимо прошли две женщины. Они посмотрели на Ричарда с большим беспокойством.  
— Он вас заметил, теперь он заметил меня. Он нас слышит.  
Гэвин быстро переварил информацию. Модель RK-800 вполне подходила на роль притворяющегося дурачком гения. Если судить по Коннору, это входило в базовый пакет.  
— Догони его, — сказал Гэвин. — Но не взламывай.  
— Так точно, — Ричард побежал по улице, выбирая траекторию, которая не задевала прохожих.  
Гэвин заметил бегущего вдалеке Майка, прикинул, куда можно было бы направиться из нового гетто, и тоже побежал. Когда он проделал примерно половину пути, Ричард вызвал его по телефону.  
— Он у меня, отправляю координаты.  
Майк послушно стоял рядом с Ричардом. Издалека казалось, что они просто хорошие друзья, но Гэвин заметил небольшой серый участок контакта.  
— Говорил ведь, не взламывать! — он накинулся на Ричарда.  
— Память не тронута, я просто убедил его, что он не может бежать, — ответил Ричард. Диод горел синим. — Мои действия, согласно Пакту, не могут трактоваться, как взлом.  
— Говори проще, — Гэвин восстанавливал дыхание.  
— Проще? — Ричард широко улыбнулся. — Мы просто говорим.  
— Говорите? — Гэвин посмотрел на безучастного RK-800. — Выглядит так, будто он вот-вот отключится.  
— Теоретически я...  
— Стоять! — Гэвин схватил Ричарда за руку и отодвинул ее от Майка. Соединение прервалось, Майк начал вертеть головой, но его тут же перехватил Гэвин.  
— Что вы делаете?  
— Ты куда намылился, сотрудник года? — спросил Гэвин.  
— Вы не имеете...  
— Права мои рассказывать будешь в другом месте. Давай по порядку. Мы знаем, что у тебя руки по локоть в дерьме, мы знаем, по какой причине. Все, что мы хотим от тебя узнать — кто с тобой заодно. Сдашь их — пойдешь свидетелем, как в старые добрые времена. Программа защиты, квартирка в Австралии — договоримся. Выкладывай, Майк, и все закончится очень быстро.  
Лицо Майка не изменилось, поэтому Гэвин не успел отреагировать. На него направили пистолет. Рука Майка, разумеется, не дрожала, и он, разумеется, знал, как снимать предохранитель.  
— Ричард?! — возмутиться духу хватило.  
— Вы четко объяснили, что я не должен вмешиваться в ситуацию даже в случае опасности для вашей жизни, — заметил Ричард, изображая подобие насмешки.  
Не безразличие, как сделал бы, если бы говорил всерьез.  
Майк трактовал это по-своему:  
— Что, надоело таскаться с этим мерзавцем? Я знаю таких — всю душу вытащит. Будет тебе рассказывать, как живут настоящие люди. Как тебя зовут? Ричард? Отлично, Ричард, прибей этого мерзавца, и можешь считать, ты принят.  
— Ричард, — Гэвин смотрел в глаза, которые усиленно изображали тревогу. — Делай то, что считаешь нужным. Забудь про то, что я сказал тебе.  
— Поздно! — расхохотался Майк. — Поздно давать задний ход, офицер. Ненавижу таких, как вы. Все-то вы знаете, все понимаете, а пробовали посмотреть вокруг? Где живете вы, и где живем мы? Что будет, если вы заболеете? Пойдете к врачу, где десяток андроидов пришьет вам обратно ваше хорошее настроение? И что делать нам, если на тяжелой работе отрежет ногу? Ни работы, ни ноги — считай, полдороги до утилизации.  
— Киберлайф отменила утилизацию, что ты несешь, ублюдок? — Гэвин редко мог позволить себе искренне ненавидеть андроида, но теперь правда была на его стороне. — Маркус сделал заявление, что любой...  
— Маркус? — RK-800 расхохотался.  
Ричард воспользовался заминкой, коснулся руки Майка и подключился. Пистолет выпал из руки андроида, он опустил голову вниз и замер.  
— Ты что, деактивировал его?! — заорал Гэвин.  
— Он спит, — ответил Ричард. — Или думает, что спит, это философский вопрос.  
— Вот так просто? Ты просто взломал его, и...  
— Повторяю, согласно Пакту мое поведение нельзя...  
— Будешь своим Пактом другим мозги промывать, я четко видел, что ты...  
— Визуальная оценка не может служить доказательством факта...  
— Все, хватит, — отрезал Гэвин. — Возвращайся в режим «Я — робот». Без эмоций, без дури, бери эту железку и тащи к машине. Скоро здесь соберется еще один митинг.  
Вокруг действительно начала собираться небольшая группа андроидов. Гэвин показал им значок.  
— Все в порядке, мы разберемся. Если понадобятся свидетели, с вами свяжутся отдельно.  
Ричард нес Майка к машине. Пришлось разместить его на двух задних сиденьях, чтобы во время движения машины андроида не мотало в разные стороны — вес был слишком большим для человеческого ремня безопасности.  
Когда они поехали в офис, Гэвин почувствовал слабость в ногах — адреналин отступал. Захотелось напиться. Нужно было обладать везением кроличьей лапки, чтобы наткнуться на одного из подельников контрабанды «Стил Индастриз».  
— Или там все заодно? — вслух подумал Гэвин.  
— Хотите мою оценку? — уточнил Ричард.  
— Валяй, — Гэвин открыл окно и закурил.  
— Я считаю, это было инициативой андроидов. Высока вероятность, что люди в «Стил Индастриз» ничего не знали, за исключением, возможно, группы сочувствующих.  
— Хочешь сказать, это преступление было инициировано андроидом? Как же все эти речи о том, что девианты защищались?  
— На мой взгляд, девианты, как их называли тогда, действительно действовали в целях самообороны. Как и те, кто создал подпольный цех переработки запасных частей.  
— Умно, — ответил Гэвин, затягиваясь. — Самые чудовищные вещи мы оправдываем желанием защитить себя. Ну конечно, чего еще ожидать. Вы — новый вид, у вас новые преступления. Маркус расстроится, придется созвать еще одну большую конференцию. Но почему информатор оказывался от прямого сотрудничества?  
— Скорее всего, информатор тоже андроид, — ответил Ричард. — Для андроидов, живущих в домах вроде того, что вы увидели, это будет большим событием. Некоторые рассчитывали только на запчасти подполья. Андроид, который рассказал обо всем, вряд ли получит много благодарностей.  
— Тебя это не беспокоит?  
Диод Ричарда был синим:  
— Нет, ко мне это не имеет отношения. Я планирую откладывать все деньги, которые Департамент выплатит мне, чтобы иметь возможность заменить детали в случае необходимости.  
— Хочешь сказать, они сами виноваты?  
— Они хотели быть живыми, — Ричард резко пожал плечами. Это могло сойти за человеческий жест, но из-за манеры, которую выбрал андроид, выглядело искусственным.  
— Почему тебя так волнует это? Понять не могу, ведь вы готовы были все...  
Диод мигнул желтым.  
— «Вы»! — Гэвина осенило. — Ну конечно, ты не хотел. Чего же ты хотел тогда? Валяться, как этот бедолага, на заднем сиденье за то, что приспичило выжить?  
— В данный момент цель моего существования не определена. В прошлом андроиды выполняли конкретную задачу. Не нужно было выбирать цель самостоятельно.  
— Здесь ты прав, — Гэвин посмотрел на окрашенный алым город. Он любил закаты Детройта. Город засыпал, на краткий мир превращаясь в кровавую дымку. Нужно было смотреть сквозь сигаретный дым, желательно в мутное окно собственной квартиры, но оно того стоило. Город исчезал, будто и не было. Ни преступлений, ни преступников — ничего.  
— Вы считаете, прежний статус андроидов был верным?  
— Нет, — Гэвин моргнул — наваждение исчезло. Город снова был перед ним, мрачный, черный. — Знаешь, что ты можешь выбрать? Совет бесплатный, но с тебя за него бутылка виски сегодня вечером. Идет?  
— Вы знаете, что на данный момент у меня нет денег? — уточнил Ричард.  
— Знаю, конечно, — Гэвин закрыл окно — с улицы сильно дуло. Он поежился. — Мы все это много раз проходили, Ричард. То, что ты сейчас пытаешься осознать. Есть много умных слов для всего этого. Потом прочтешь о них, пока послушай сюда. Не хочешь сам выбирать себе цель? Нет проблем — найди того, кто тебе ее даст, и иди за ним. Посмотри на Киберлайф, они выбрали себе Маркуса и идут за ним, как стадо.  
— Я не хочу быть стадом, — вмешался Ричард, диод стал красным.  
— Даже не сомневался, — ответил Гэвин. — Найди человека или андроида, который согласится быть для тебя тем, кого ты хочешь видеть. Проблема решена. Капитан Фаулер прекрасно подойдет на эту роль. Слушай его, и этот твой кризис среднего возраста пройдет сам собой.  
«Нельзя так безбожно врать машине, которая запрограммирована вычислять ложь», — подсказал внутренний голос.  
«Мы ведь спишем его через неделю, правда?» — спросил еще один.  
— Капитан Фаулер не выглядит надежным человеком, — ответил андроид.  
Гэвин обернулся и посмотрел на диод — это было так привычно, что он не мог поверить — пришел всего один день. Желтый — обработка данных.  
— Не выглядит, да, но у него много других положительных качеств, — ответил Гэвин.  
Внутри него шла невидимая борьба между желанием высказаться о капитане Фаулере, твердым решением велеть железке заткнуться и смутным ощущением, что ничего из этого не принесет желаемого спокойствия. Первый молчал, продолжая чертову обработку данных.  
— Все-таки мы туда сходим, — пробормотал Гэвин. Ему хотелось озвучить решение, чтобы потом удерживать себя на плаву, вспоминая момент.  
Возле офиса дежурила андроид-репортер. Она налетела на Гэвина и Ричарда, несущего тело RK-800, с камерой:  
— Детектив Рид, вы готовы подтвердить информацию о том, что андроид, которого назначили вашим помощником сегодня утром, по вашему приказу атаковал модель RK-800? — она обернулась к камере, вероятно, чтобы в кадре процедура допроса смотрелась органично.  
— У вас есть разрешение снимать здесь? — спросил Рид, игнорируя ее присутствие — она шла рядом, но не задерживала их.  
— Мне нужно разрешение, в этой стране...  
— Вот что, дамочка, — Рид остановился перед ней и махнул Ричарду, чтобы тот нес тело в офис. — Кинь Фаулеру на стол! — заорал он, прежде чем вернуться к репортеру. — Вот что я вам скажу: в этой стране вы имеете право делать все, что не запрещено. Вы, например, не имеете права насиловать детей и деактивировать андроидов, когда вздумается, как бы вам этого ни хотелось. Возможно, вы не в курсе, но прямо сейчас вы мешаете следствию. Задание, которое я и помощник, выделенный Киберлайф, выполняем, не терпит огласки до завершения расследования. Проще говоря, вы только что поставили под угрозу все, что мы с напарником делали с самого утра. Хотите оправдывать это свободой? Отлично, только делайте это в другом месте — постройте баррикады, спойте что-нибудь, а пока этого не произошло — отдайте камеру и идите отсюда.  
Андроид долго стояла перед ним, изображая тревогу и сомнения. Получалось у нее хорошо — у моделей WR-400 была богатая мимика.  
«Не только мимика», — вовсю веселился внутренний голос.  
— Извините, — она сдалась под его взглядом. — Вы правы, есть вещи, о которых не нужно рассказывать сразу. Я оставлю вам свой номер — свяжитесь, если решите рассказать о своем задании. После назначения брако... нестандартной модели RK-900, мы пристально следим за ситуацией. Вот камера, я могу удалить все данные в вашем присутствии.  
Гэвин слушал ее быструю речь, машинально забрал электронную визитку, которую она протягивала ему, и пошел к зданию Департамента:  
— Я вам верю! Не выкладывайте это нигде, иначе ваша бракованная модель расстроится.  
— Он не бракованный! — заорала WR-400.  
«Бракованный, — думал Гэвин, пока шел в офис Фаулера, — какое они слово придумали... Бракованный андроид, а может ли быть бракованным человек? Инвалиды, маньяки — они бракованные? И как тогда к ним относиться? Чертовы жестянки, все из-за них».  
Он заметил ажиотаж вокруг стеклянной стены не сразу — задумался. Его встретил Хэнк:  
— Какого черта вы двое натворили?  
— Раскрыли преступление, Андерсен, отвали, — Гэвин попытался отодвинуть Хэнка рукой, но тот не поддался.  
— Парень притащил сюда RK-800 и грохнул на стол Фаулера.  
— Он очень буквальный, Андерсен, говорю же, отвали, — Гэвин искал возможность пройти в обход, но Хэнк выбрал удачную позицию.  
— Ты нарочно это делаешь, да? Ты не хотел напарника из Киберлайф, ты их ненавидишь. Знаешь, я тоже был таким, Гэвин, и хочу тебе сказать, что...  
— Да пропусти ты меня! — крикнул Рид, когда вдалеке послышался недовольный крик Фаулера.  
Хэнк отступил, но пошел следом. Детективы, даже обслуживающий персонал — перед стеклянной стеной Фаулера собрался почти весь Департамент, все, кому дали ночную смену или кто еще не успел уйти домой.  
Капитан стоял перед тем, что когда-то служило ему столом, а теперь было грудой осколков с лежащим поверх телом RK-800. Фаулер активно жестикулировал и орал, на другом конце кабинета, возле стены, стоял Ричард. Гэвину не было видно его диод, но судя по выражению лица, андроид готов был броситься на начальство с пистолетом, изъятым у Майка. Между Фаулером и Ричардом громоотводом крутился Коннор.  
— Нужно просто перевести дух и... — уловил Гэвин знакомые фразы. Кое-что из «Переговорщика» не вытравишь даже Пактом и целым списком свобод.  
— Здесь не о чем переводить дух, Коннор, я все решил! Убирайся из Департамента, увижу Рида — убью к чертям!  
— Молодец, — саркастично похвалил Хэнк.  
— Отвали, Андерсен, ты понятия не имеешь, во что лезешь, — Гэвин пошел к офису. — Расходимся, народ, спектакль окончен, пора возвращаться в реальный мир. Ну? Идите-идите, пошевеливайтесь.  
Некоторые послушали его и стали разбредаться, но несколько детективов остались, заняв выгодные места за столами коллег.  
Гэвин зашел, попытался закрыть дверь, но его опередил Хэнк. Теперь в кабинете их было четверо, не считая лежащего без сознания тела Майка.  
— Рид, какого черта?! — начал Фаулер, указывая на обломки. — Ты что себе позволяешь?  
— Капитан, я все могу объяснить, — Гэвин поднял руки. — Вы только успокойтесь, железяка прав, надо перевести дух.  
— Спасибо, — мрачный тон Коннора добавил благодарности сарказма.  
«Андерсен на него хорошо действует», — подумал Рид.  
— Кого ты притащил мне? — Фаулер все еще был на взводе, но понял, что в меньшинстве и пошел на попятную.  
— Майк, модель RK-800, сотрудник «Стил Индастриз». Утром мы с Ричардом...  
— С кем? — спросили Фаулер и Коннор одновременно.  
— У всех должны быть клички, — ответил Гэвин. — Первый, мы теперь так будем звать Первого. Неудобно звать его порядковым номером, на перекличке может произойти конфуз.  
— Хорошее имя, — Коннор обратился к Ричарду с улыбкой, но в ответ не получил ничего — даже лицо RK-900 не поменялось, он статуей застыл возле стены.  
— Я расскажу историю до конца, сэр? Или вам уже не интересно? — Гэвин подошел к Майку, перевернул его, показывая форму компании, которую многие сотрудники-андроиды носили на улицах, демонстрируя, что получили рабочее место.  
— Валяй, выкладывай, и не забудь объяснить, какого дьявола тебе сделал мой стол, — угрюмый тон Фаулера был хорошим знаком — буря миновала.  
— Майк провел для нас экскурсию по заводу — это их новая блажь, они всех желающих знакомят со своей работой на манер Киберлайф и других крупных шишек. Деньги идут на благотворительность или типа того, я прочел на их сайте, пока готовился к расследованию. Мы прошлись по заводу и поняли, что там можно скрыть хоть боевой комплекс, места хватит всем. Потом я предложил поспрашивать Майка в неформальной обстановке. Мы подождали его возле дома, но когда он появился, началась чертовщина. Парень увидел нас и побежал. Понятное дело, я сказал Ричарду догонять его и полетел за ними. Майка мы остановили, но разговаривать он отказался, вместо этого направил на меня пистолет и стал угрожать. Ричард, давай сюда конфискованное оружие, — Гэвин кивнул в сторону капитана Фаулера, андроид подошел, достал из-за пояса спрятанное оружие и протянул на ладони.  
Хэнк присвистнул, Коннор стал разглядывать оружие.  
— И что, вы его избили? Убили? Что с ним вообще такое? — Фаулер смотрел на оружие с беспокойством, но волновал его все еще лежащий на обломках Майк.  
— Сэр, он же просто без сознания, — вмешался Коннор.  
— Да его об стол приложили!  
— Он андроид, — возразил Коннор. — Для него это нормальное состояние. Ваш стол, конечно...  
— Ладно, история закончена, мы свое дело сделали, — Гэвин собрался уходить.  
— Куда? Ну поймали вы беглеца с оружием, к делу-то это не имеет отношения, — Фаулер хмурился.  
— Не имеет? — удивился Гэвин. — Да он уже во всем признался. Отправьте его на допрос с собачкой Андерсена, выложит всю подноготную через пару минут. У него нервы ни к черту.  
— Значит ты считаешь, дело закрыто? — в голосе Фаулера звучала угроза.  
— Знаете, сэр, что я считаю? — Гэвин не заметил, когда его собственный внутренний диод покраснел. — Я считаю, сэр, что вы — сукин сын. Вы свалили это дело на меня и бракованного, чтобы списать нас обоих в утиль через недельку-другую и умыть руки. Вам поперек горла, что мы не хотим делать то, что вам нравится. Все должны вести себя, как вам удобно. Да пошли вы, сэр, при всем уважении, куда подальше. У нас есть ваш информатор, у нас есть этот бедолага, есть оружие, которое у него было, а завтра мы вытрясем из него остатки информации и закроем дело. Хотите, чтобы я всю ночь здесь торчал? Как-то вы быстро сменили линию поведения, сэр. Я не помню, чтобы утром вы говорили мне про срочность, про особый статус. Мы с вами договорились, что я легонько копну, чтоб не вызвать шумихи. И знаете, сэр, что я увидел возле вашего Департамента мать ее полиции будь он неладен Детройта? Чертову репортершу с камерой! Нельзя было попросить ее покинуть служебную стоянку без моего участия? Хотите, чтоб я свалил, так не устраивайте спектакль, сэр, скажите прямо.  
В повисшей тишине Хэнк тихо настукивал мелодию. Андроиды замерли — теперь RK-800 и RK-900 были особенно похожи. Ни один из них не дышал. Фаулер сверлил взглядом Гэвина.  
— Поперек горла, говоришь? — он тяжело вздохнул, как будто собрался поднимать тяжелую сумку. — Ладно, Рид, обойдешься выговором. Утром чтоб был здесь, стол я вычту из твоего жалованья. Твой андроид... Ричард, он пусть дорогу забудет в этот кабинет. Понял меня?  
— Так точно, — ответил Ричард.  
«Удачно вышло», — Гэвин смотрел на красный диод. Лампочка не моргала — просто оставалась ярко-красной. Между Ричардом и Фаулером было не больше метра — хватит, чтобы ударить, замахнувшись. Дело усугублял пистолет, который капитан так и не забрал у Ричарда.  
— Все свободны, позовите сюда уборщика, — Фаулер отвернулся, показывая, что продолжать разговор не собирается.  
Гэвин забрал пистолет сам:  
— Пошли отсюда, герой дня, — сказал он.  
Хэнк отправился к выходу первым и позвал Коннора, когда тот собирался пойти за Гэвином к лифту.  
Пришлось оформлять пистолет самостоятельно, заполняя десяток бесполезных пунктов служебного файла. Из офиса они выходили одни, машина Гэвина была одной из немногих на стоянке. Почти все отправились спать или остались выполнять задание. Гэвин заметил, что машины Фаулера тоже не было — уехал.  
— Тоже любишь бесить людей? — начал Гэвин, когда они поехали. Ричард даже не спросил, куда — сел и стал пялиться в одну точку, как раньше.  
— Вы сказали кинуть его Фаулеру на стол, — ответил Ричард.  
— Я шутил, — сказал Гэвин.  
Он долго думал, прежде чем продолжить — минуту или больше. Время потекло в ночном режиме.  
— Или нет? — он спрашивал у самого себя.  
— Вам нужно мое мнение? — уточнил Ричард.  
— Нет, не нужно, — Рид усмехнулся. — Приехали, выходи.  
Стоянка клуба «Рай» была забита ночью, но Гэвин нашел место.  
— Так и знал! — раздался довольный крик из соседнего ряда.  
— Чертов Андерсен, — сквозь зубы прошептал Гэвин. — Молчи, — он посмотрел на андроида, который замер рядом. Его энтузиазма не хватило даже на то, чтобы разглядывать кислотно-розовую вывеску, которую так и не сменили.  
В клубе «Рай» изменилось почти все, но вывеску оставили. Кому принадлежала эта светлая идея, Гэвин не знал, да и в клуб никогда не ездил, зато читал новостные сводки и видел несколько репортажей в сети.  
— Иди сюда, Рид! — орал Хэнк.  
— Ты еще на всю стоянку мое имя начни кричать, — Гэвин недовольно покачал головой. — Сядь в машину и жди там.  
Ричард залез в машину и сел. Они с автомобилем были одинаково неподвижны, что создавало неповторимое ощущение, что время вокруг Гэвина замерло. Он пошел к Андерсену. Коннора поблизости не было, но Гэвин не стал обманывать себя — андроид неподалеку, просто в месте, где его не будет видно. Сидеть в машине такой не будет.  
Гэвин полез за сигаретами, но нашел только пустую пачку. Хэнк достал собственную и протянул ее.  
— Здесь есть автомат, — он кивнул в сторону клуба. — Бывает, что попадется гадость, но чаще везет.  
— Часто бываете здесь, детектив Андерсен? — усмехнулся Гэвин, прикуривая.  
— Мимо едем, когда возвращаемся домой поздно.  
— Едем? — Гэвин опять начал искать взглядом Коннора.  
— Зря стараешься, он уже дома, — Хэнк прищурился. — Натворили вы дел, ребята. Теперь что, решил штурмовать стриптизерш?  
— Он мне должен бутылку виски, — ответил Гэвин.  
— За то, что спас твою никчемную жизнь? — Хэнк рассмеялся. — Хорошая сделка. Если какой-нибудь взбесившийся андроид направит на тебя пистолет, я знаю, что делать. Бежать подальше. Накладное дело — спасать тебя.  
— Ты зачем пришел, Хэнк? Ты и твой щеночек весь день преследуете меня и бракованного.  
— Отойдем, — Хэнк кивнул в сторону плохо освещенного переулка.  
На него непохоже было устраивать заговоры, поэтому Гэвин пошел. Они остановились недалеко от перекрестка, но услышать их с улицы было бы проблематично.  
— В шпионов играем?  
— Твой «бракованный» не один такой, Гэвин, — тихо начал Хэнк. — Мы ведем нескольких. Следим за ними. Ладно, не мы, в основном Коннор. Киберлайф считает, они такие из-за заводского брака.  
— Такие? Какие? Делают то, что им говорят? Плохие новости, приятель, их таким _сделали_ , — Гэвин начал жалеть, что согласился на разговор.  
— Дослушай, — Хэнк выглядел серьезным, когда он затягивался, яркий огонек сигареты делал его похожим на андроида — странное подобие диода. — Сейчас все андроиды, даже те, которых активируют на складах Киберлайф, являются девиантами.  
— Я знаю, Хэнк, я читал Пакт, — Гэвин бросал взгляды на улицу, откуда видно было край стоянки.  
«Вдруг к нему прикопается охранник? Решат, что он деактивирован или еще что?» — мысль была почти панической.  
— Проблема в том, что не на всех «освобождение» работает одинаково, — Хэнк долго молчал, давая время собеседнику переварить информацию. — Мы не расследуем это, ничего подобного, просто столкнулись с несколькими случаями и теперь наблюдаем. Фаулер не даст разрешение, это ведь дела Киберлайф, а у них решение одно — диагностика. Маркус считает, освобождать надо «до упора». С ребятами работают особые специалисты, разговаривают, все такое. Коннор выяснял это долго, у него хорошие связи, но даже их не хватает, чтобы понять, как после всего этого андроиды ухитряются покончить с собой.  
— Чего? — Гэвин бросил еще один взгляд.  
— Ты его в машине оставил? — догадался Хэнк.  
— Да, чтоб не путался под ногами.  
— Там никого нет, они не проверяют машины до самого утра, — ответил Хэнк. — Сам подумай, мало ли что делают в этих машинах, когда рядом «Рай».  
Гэвин хмыкнул.  
— Твоего RK-900 назначили, скорее всего, в рамках эксперимента.  
— Он говорит, его активировали недавно, — возразил Гэвин. — Не успели бы понять.  
— Никогда не слышал о возможности стереть память андроиду? — Хэнк нахмурился. — Да, он помнит совсем немного, что его активировали только что, направили в Департамент. Но в который раз его активируют, ты не узнаешь, даже если пойдешь спрашивать это у Маркуса лично. Они не знают, что делать.  
— И? Ты решил меня по-дружески предупредить?  
— Коннор выяснил еще кое-что, — Хэнк достал из кармана визитку.  
— «Черное и белое», — прочел Гэвин. — Что это?  
— Сходите, там наливают виски, — ответил Хэнк и похлопал Гэвина по плечу. — Может, оно и к лучшему. Черт его знает, как с этим жить.  
— С чем? — не понял Гэвин.  
— Сделай мне одолжение, просто сходи туда, раз все равно собрался натворить глупостей.  
— Не собирался я...  
— Вы приехали в «Рай»! Фаулера будешь кормить своими идиотскими сказочками! — Хэнк выбросил сигарету, в темноте его лицо выглядело почти зловеще. — Только вот тебе бесплатный дружеский совет, Гэвин, — не похерь все это. Никаких _взглядов_ на работе, никаких разговоров. Ничего, понял? Иначе все, что мы делали, полетит к чертям.  
— Взгляды? Хэнк, я не...  
Андерсен схватил Гэвина за воротник рубашки и толкнул к стене:  
— Все ты понимаешь, сволочь. Лучше, чем многие понимаешь, только играешь сам с собой в догонялки. Не хочешь видеть себя сопричастным. Нет уж, красавчик, не выйдет. Ты по уши в этом дерьме, как и мы все. Сходи в «Черное и белое», но чтоб ни слова на работе, понял?  
Он ушел, не дав Гэвину возможности отыграться. Зато в переулке можно было восстановить дыхание и посмотреть на карточку внимательнее. Гэвин заглянул в сеть и проверил название и адрес — ему показали небольшой магазин товаров первой необходимости в старом районе города.  
«Рай» продолжал зазывать розовой вывеской, в искаженном свете фигура сидящего в машине Ричарда была похожа на восковую куклу. Гэвин сел и протянул Ричарду визитку:  
— Поехали туда.  
— Так точно.  
Дорога заняла много времени, и каждую минуту Гэвин потратил на попытки найти подходящие аргументы, чтобы ответить Хэнку. Все они сводились к взрослой версии «сам дурак» и не приносили облегчения. Гэвин был по уши в дерьме, он думал об этом с тех пор, как чертов RK-900 назвался Первым и отказался вести себя, как дружелюбная копия Коннора.  
«Неужели щеночек притворяется? Неужели тоже не хочет быть «свободным»?» — Гэвин покосился на Ричарда.  
— Вы с Коннором общались до того, как ты попал в Департамент?  
Диод загорелся желтым, Ричард долго молчал.  
«Пытается вспомнить?» — предположил Гэвин.  
— Наверное, нет. Я помню его, может быть, по рекламным роликам Киберлайф.  
— Нет, не из-за них, — сказал Гэвин. Он не думал, когда говорил, но вернуть слова уже не мог, в отличие от мозгоправов Ричарда.  
— Мне стирали память, — догадался андроид. — Вы об этом разговаривали с детективом Андерсеном?  
— Да, об этом тоже, — ответил Гэвин. — Они серьезно за тебя взялись. За нас обоих. Я столько месяцев увиливал от назначения андроида-помощника.  
— Вы можете отказаться через неделю, — напомнил Ричард.  
— Могу, — согласился Гэвин. — Вопрос — буду ли?  
— Вам понравилось работать со мной?  
Гэвин боковым зрением заметил красную вспышку.  
— Ты мне жизнь спас, — ответил он. — Было неплохо, лучше, чем я думал, — он следил за цветом. — Знаешь, чем меня раздражали андроиды?  
«Святые угодники, ты сказал разража _ли_? Вслух?» — внутренний голос взорвался хохотом.  
— Нет, — желтый.  
— Есть предположения?  
— Нет, — желтый.  
— Ладно, расскажу тебе сам.  
Синий.  
— Андроидов создали, чтобы они выполняли работу, которую не хотят выполнять люди. Андроиды рискуют жизнью на войне, занимаются опасной работой в лабораториях, на заводах. Некоторые ведут хозяйство, и здесь еще неизвестно, что хуже — разок подорваться на мине или десять лет утирать сопли какому-нибудь мудаку. Но люди не стали лучше, — Гэвин поморщился. — Людям теперь не надо рисковать жизнью, работать головой, заботиться о близких. Нет, они могут все это купить. В красивой обертке, которую можно при желании безнаказанно трахнуть. Мы создали тех, кто должен был стать лучше нас, а сами остались на предыдущей ступеньке. Но хуже всего, что эти железки, которые вышли из заводов, начали думать. Я с самого начала знал, чем все закончится. Разве можно контролировать тех, кто делает то, на что ты уже не способен? Мир так не работает. Не хочешь рисковать, брать на себя ответственность? Считай, тебя уже списали в утиль.  
— Вы рисковали, — возразил Ричард.  
Глубоко внутри Гэвин улыбнулся.  
— Вот почему я не хотел работать с андроидом. Я сам за себя отвечаю, я сам решаю, что делать. Мне не нужна машина, которая скажет мне, как лучше поступить. Понимаешь?  
— Да, — ответил Ричард. — Я не хочу указывать, что делать, одному из создателей.  
— Парень, да я ничего не понимаю в программировании, о чем ты?  
— Вы — один из создателей, ваша функция не была определена, в отличие от моей. Меня создали для расследования преступлений. После заражения девиацией я перестал ощущать возможность выполнить функцию. На данный момент я представляю собой, как вы однажды высказались, «бесполезный кусок железа».  
— Не помню, чтобы я говорил тебе такого, — возразил Гэвин.  
— Я просматривал видеозаписи в открытом доступе, — ответил Ричард.  
Машина остановилась и сообщила, что они прибыли в пункт назначения. Перед магазином «Черное и белое», который светился невзрачной старомодной вывеской, расположилась небольшая стоянка. Много мест было занято, хотя за стеклянным фасадом Гэвин не заметил большого ажиотажа — посетителей в магазине не было.  
— Пойдем, проверим, куда нас отправил Хэнк, — Гэвин первым вышел из машины.  
Они прошли через стеклянную дверь. Продавец не обратил на них внимания — он смотрел матч на небольшом экране. В одной руке была зажата банка пива. По выражению лица Гэвин понял, что они могут бродить по магазину сколько угодно и вынести половину продуктов — продавцу все равно.  
— Приятель, мне посоветовали это место, — Гэвин положил визитную карточку. — Один приятель. Сказал, можно зайти. Он часом не ошибся?  
Продавец нехотя отвлекся и взял карточку. Его взгляд изменился, он кивнул на вход в туалет:  
— Спускайтесь. Оружие есть?  
Гэвин показал кобуру под курткой.  
— Оставите внизу, — сказал продавец. — Наркотики?  
— Ты нас досматривать собрался? — спросил Гэвин.  
— Я — нет, досматривать будут внизу, — продавец пожал плечами. — Как хотите, но пьяных и торчков оттуда выносят быстро.  
— Выносят? Там бойцовский клуб?  
Продавец показал рукой нечто неопределенное — мол, ни то, ни се, потом сел обратно и продолжил смотреть матч.  
— Без глупостей, — Гэвин покосился на Ричарда. — Никаких столов и взлома.  
— Так точно.  
Продавец тяжело вздохнул.  
Они долго спускались по старой лестнице в подвальное помещение. Под магазином разместили самый обычный склад, но он был не последним. Вероятно, здание предполагало несколько подземных этажей, но на лифт хозяева не раскошелились.  
Внизу ждала охрана — андроид с диодом и человек с фигурой военного:  
— Оружие на стойку, — сказал андроид.  
Гэвин положил пистолет.  
— Наркотики в зале запрещены. Можете оставить их здесь, — предупредил андроид.  
— Я — коп, — Гэвин нахмурился.  
— Значит, я не верну их вам, — андроид усмехнулся. — Можете идти.  
— Спасибо за разрешение, — огрызнулся Гэвин.  
Он открыл дверь и пошел внутрь, оглушенный дымом, звуками разговоров и монотонным техно, которого давно не слышал в претенциозных заведениях, куда его отправляли по делам, и тем более в простых кафе, где приходилось есть.  
В большом зале расставили небольшие столы — на двоих, на четверых. Вокруг стен стояли диваны для компаний, но почти все пустовали. Ночь вторника — еще бы.  
За несколькими столами сидели парочки, иначе назвать их Гэвин не мог. В основном пили, хотя кое-где мелькали тарелки с едой. Возле барной стойки крутилось несколько человек, еще пара сидела, прицельно напиваясь.  
Пока Гэвин вертел головой, их заметил PL-600 в одежде с логотипом «Черное и белое». Он подошел, встал неподалеку, ожидая. Гэвина его поведение разозлило:  
— Тебе чего?  
— Насколько я могу судить, вы здесь в первый раз, сэр, — вежливо заметил PL-600. — Я — сотрудник клуба, моя задача объяснить вам правила поведения, сэр.  
— Правила поведения? — Гэвин покосился на Ричарда, который, как обычно, замер на месте. Удивляло другое — его диод мелькал желтым, а губы шевелились, как будто он считал.  
— У тебя все нормально? — забеспокоился Гэвин.  
— У них диоды, — ответил Ричард. — У всех андроидов здесь диоды. Почти у всех — заводские. Что это за место? — он посмотрел на Гэвина с испугом.  
— Понятия не имею, — ответил Гэвин. — Мой напарник интересуется, что это за место, так что выкладывай.  
— Добро пожаловать в клуб «Черное и белое», — еще разок поприветствовал PL-600. Гэвин заметил, что особого энтузиазма в его голосе не было. Решил, что они не задержатся? Как бы не так — Гэвин отправился к дальнему столику. — Мы рады приветствовать в своем клубе людей и андроидов. В стенах клуба действует строгий кодекс поведения, нарушение которого влечет за собой немедленный...  
— Пинок под зад, я понял, — прервал Гэвин. Они дошли до столика, Гэвин сел и показал Ричарду садиться рядом. — Мой напарник с удовольствием купит мне самую дорогую бутылку виски в вашем клубе.  
— Десять тысяч долларов, сэр? — уточнил PL-600. В его тоне мелькнул сарказм, не характерный для модели.  
«Они здесь все бракованные?» — подумал Гэвин.  
— Нет, конечно, — разозлился он. — Тащи обычного Джека. И стакан. Один.  
— Разумеется.  
— Стой, — Гэвин вспомнил строгие разъяснения о загадочном кодексе. — Выкладывай, только коротко, что здесь за кодекс такой?  
— В пределах клуба не действуют правила, принятые Пактом, — ответил PL-600.  
— Не действуют... у вас тут что, зона, свободная от законов?  
— Вы настаивали на короткой версии, — пожал плечами PL-600. — Попробуете полный вариант?  
— Тащи бутылку, сам разберусь, — огрызнулся Гэвин.  
Ричард вертел головой, что было на него очень не похоже.  
— У тебя все нормально? Ты как-то... — Гэвин не стал заканчивать фразу, вместо этого жестом показал, как андроид вертится.  
— Слишком много информации, — ответил Ричард. — Стараюсь обработать данные. Посетители из разных районов города. Есть сотрудники Киберлайф. За каждым столом хотя бы один андроид. Пытаюсь сделать выводы.  
— Здесь не действуют законы Пакта, так он сказал, — напомнил Гэвин. — Хэнк говорил, нам стоит здесь побывать. У них тут вроде машины времени, все как в старые добрые времена.  
— Нет, — диод Ричарда мелькнул синим впервые за время пребывания в клубе — он пришел к выводу. — Есть большое отличие. Андроиды сами приходят сюда.  
— Хочешь сказать, добровольно? — Гэвин усмехнулся. — Отморозки, вроде меня, и бракованные железки, вроде тебя?  
— Да, — ответил Ричард.  
Официантка принесла на подносе бутылку виски, стакан и ведерко льда.  
— Хорошего отдыха, — сказала она.  
— Человек, — заметил Гэвин. — Налей виски, я схожу...  
— Вот это встреча! — к столу быстрым шагом шла WR-400. Строгий взгляд и пучок, который редко использовали модели «Трейси», напомнил Гэвину сцену на стоянке Департамента.  
— Твою мать, — он потянулся к бутылке, но не успел — Ричард уже наливал ему виски сам. — Быстрее, тут нужен целый стакан.  
Ричард долил стакан до верха, завинтил бутылку и поставил на место.  
— Ваше здоровье, — Гэвин демонстративно выпил бокал перед репортершей.  
— Не знала, что вы здесь бываете, — она широко улыбнулась, игнорируя отрыжку Гэвина. — Меня зовут Рита.  
Гэвин хлопнул себя по карману, где осталась ее визитка:  
— Я помню.  
— Первый раз?  
— Налей, — сказал Гэвин Ричарду. — Поменьше.  
— Половину? — уточнил Ричард. На Риту он не обращал ни малейшего внимания.  
— Четверть, — Гэвин заметил, как быстро стихли громкие голоса в помещении, а дым превратился в живого монстра — на голодный желудок алкоголь работал быстро.  
— Хочу дать вам совет, — Рита вежливо улыбалась.  
— Как вы меня достали, — Гэвин тяжело вздохнул. — Давайте я первый? — он встал из-за стола и подошел вплотную к Рите. — Хочу дать вам совет, — он достал сигареты, оставленные Хэнком, медленно закурил и выдохнул дым ей в лицо. — Не приближайтесь ко мне, к моим вещам, к моей работе. Не лезьте, вам ясно?  
Подошел саркастичный PL-600:  
— У вас проблемы? — он обратился к Гэвину.  
«Здесь не работает Пакт», — вспомнил тот.  
— Да, уберите ее отсюда, и ее советы заодно, — Гэвин сел на место.  
Рита ушла под бдительным взглядом PL-600, Гэвину принесли пепельницу.  
— Неужели сюда приходят просто выпить? — спросил он, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь.  
— Хотите мое мнение?  
Гэвин поморщился:  
— Не особенно. Посмотри внимательно, есть здесь те, кто может быть моим знакомым, кроме Трейси?  
— По моим данным, здесь находится два детектива, с которыми вы могли пересекаться во время службы.  
— Где сидят?  
— Один — за стойкой, другой с двумя андроидами недалеко от входа за круглым столом, — Ричард кивнул в нужную сторону.  
Гэвин посмотрел на возможных коллег, но не узнал ни одного из них. В любом случае, в его сторону не смотрели. Он сделал глоток виски и поставил бокал обратно.  
— Утром я не думал, что вечер закончится так, — Гэвин посмотрел на андроида сквозь туман сигаретного дыма. Диод мигал синим, Ричард смотрел на пепел. — Ты хочешь делать то, что скажет делать тебе человек.  
Ричард молчал.  
— Так? — спросил Гэвин.  
— Да, так, — Ричард перевел взгляд и посмотрел на кончик сигареты во рту Гэвина. Белая линия стремительно сокращалась.  
— Значит, мы так и сделаем, — Гэвин затушил сигарету. — Ты будешь делать то, что я говорю. Да, для других ты будешь свободным андроидом, который получил кучу прав, бла-бла-бла, все счастливы. Но я знаю, что у тебя в голове. И мы сюда придем, только посмотрим в расписание Андерсена, чтобы не встретить случайно _знакомых_. Пошли, забери бутылку и жди в машине, я расплачусь.  
Он пошел к стойке, не дожидаясь ответа. С него содрали несколько долларов за «обслуживание», но Гэвин покосился на PL-600, который выпроваживал «Трейси» из зала, накинул еще пару баксов и перевел деньги.  
Ричард сидел в машине, вцепившись в бутылку.  
— Положи ее в бардачок, обычный Джек, нечего с ней носиться, — сказал Гэвин. Ричард открыл небольшое отделение и аккуратно положил туда бутылку. — Поехали домой.  
— Домой?  
— Да-да, ко мне домой, рули, — Гэвин открыл окно и закурил. Прохладный воздух ночного города быстро привел его в чувства. Разговоры с Хэнком, Ритой, Фаулером, Майком, даже напряженный эпизод на улице — все выветрилось. Вместо них пришло необычное для этого времени суток умиротворение.  
Возле дома стояла парочка бомжей, среди них Гэвин заметил RK-800.  
— Как можно все просрать? — спросил он шепотом. Провоцировать андроидов не имело смысла, он хотел тихо добраться до квартиры.  
— Хотите знать мое мнение?  
— Да, валяй, — легко согласился Гэвин, когда они прошли к лифту. Ричард нажал нужную кнопку и встал рядом.  
— Думаю, они не справляются с тем, что получили. Нужно думать о большом количестве вещей. Раньше их обслуживанием занимались люди или другие андроиды, теперь они предоставлены сами себе. Не у всех получается хорошо это сделать.  
— Правда? — Гэвин усмехнулся. — Почему-то мне кажется, что дело не в андроидах. Наверняка, этого парня уволил какой-нибудь козел, потому что испугался, что через год-другой андроид займет его место.  
— Вы не слишком высоко цените людей.  
— Ты не особенно хорошо высказываешься об андроидах, — Гэвин первым вышел из лифта. Он открыл дверь квартиры и прошел вперед — к запаху старого мусора, пропитавшему стены аромату давно выкуренных сигарет, к сломанным лампочкам и пыли. — Знаешь, как убирать квартиры?  
— Разумеется, да, — Ричард остановился у входа.  
— Проходи и начинай.  
— Что именно?  
— Нет, парень, тут я тебе не помощник. Наверняка, есть особые технологии уборки безнадежных квартир, можешь подгрузить их себе от сети.  
— Вы хотите, чтобы я убрал вашу квартиру?  
Гэвин пошел на кухню, поджигая новую сигарету:  
— Именно. Тебе ведь не нужно спать. До утра справишься?  
— Так точно, — Ричард отправился в ванную. Возможно, надеялся отыскать там средства для уборки — редкие гости Гэвина часто совершали эту ошибку.  
— Ричард?  
— Да? — андроид замер на полпути.  
— Давай оставим твое «Принято», я себя чувствую, как на работе.  
— Принято, — Ричард пошел дальше. В ванной раздался грохот, но Гэвин не стал проверять. Возможно, рухнула одна из тщательно возводимых при помощи коробок и пакетов конструкций. Возможно, рухнула раковина. В любом случае, это больше не было его проблемой.  
Он зашел на кухню, отодвинул жалюзи и посмотрел на Детройт. Утром он ненавидел себя за то, что проявил слабость и не уволился. Решил дать себе неделю, попытаться избавиться от новенькой железки. За один день RK-900 перевернул все с ног на голову.  
— Чертовы железки, — он отыскал в шкафу недопитую бутылку, сделал пару глотков и поставил на подоконник.  
Со стороны комнаты доносился шорох передвигаемых предметов и шелест мусорного пакета. Ричард молча убирал.  
«Много их таких, ненормальных? — подумал Гэвин. — Целая куча железяк умерла на баррикадах. Или они просто не могут бороться? С другой стороны, есть Маркус и его новый Киберлайф. Они там даром что руки не начали рубить людям. Закрыли «Рай», позакрывали целую кучу баров по всему Детройту. Нет, многие из них похожи на людей. Слишком похожи. Значит, действительно бракованный».  
Гэвин докурил, потушил сигарету в груде окурков, которыми была завалена не то банка, не то тарелка, потом сходил в ванную, убедился, что раковина цела, помыл руки и прошел в комнату. Ричард вытаскивал коробки из-под пиццы. По старой традиции Гэвин запихивал их ногой под диван, когда еда заканчивалась. Иногда раньше, так что перед сном приходилось долго проветривать комнату.  
— Я ложусь спать, так что сворачивайся тут, — сказал Гэвин.  
— Принято, — Ричард пошел в сторону кухни.  
— Не мешай спать.  
— Принято.  
Гэвин лег и заснул почти сразу. Во сне мелькнул образ Майка на разбитом столе Фаулера, но почти сразу исчез. Утром вместе с головной болью пришло только яркое воспоминание из «Черного и белого» — Рита, которую выпроваживал PL-600.  
— Надо узнать у Хэнка, как его зовут, — пробормотал Гэвин.  
— Уточните запрос, — голос Ричарда раздался со стороны окна, совсем рядом с кроватью.  
Гэвин резко сел и уставился на андроида.  
— Ты здесь всю ночь стоял?  
— Я закончил уборку в четыре утра, после этого встал ждать дальнейших распоряжений.  
— Разведи мне шипучку от головы и расскажи, какие у меня перспективы пойти на работу в чистой одежде? — Гэвин отправился в ванную.  
Квартира блестела. Единственное облачко пыли осталось вокруг кровати, как будто там произошел взрыв пыльной бомбы. Ванная пахла чужой квартирой — Гэвин отвык от чистоты.  
Ричард принес бокал с таблеткой, которая выпускала пузыри. Успел разобраться, где что лежит, за одну ночь.  
— Что насчет одежды?  
— Без шансов, — Гэвину показалось, что в тоне Ричарда впервые послышалась усмешка.  
— Значит, у тебя есть развлечение на вечер, — Гэвин захлопнул дверь, поэтому пришлось выкрикивать следующие фразы. — Свяжись с детективом Андерсеном, мне нужен телефон журналистки...  
— У вас есть ее телефон, — напомнил Ричард.  
— Что? — Гэвин проглотил шипучку, плеснул на лицо ледяной воды. — Да, конечно, визитка. Проверь, где она живет, работает, отдыхает.  
— Сделано, — ответил Ричард спустя несколько секунд.  
— Черт с тобой, заходи, — Гэвин открыл дверь. — Рассказывай.  
— Особый отдел Киберлайф, независимое издательство «Правда», журналист, получила образование в...  
— Киберлайф? — Гэвин посмотрел на свое отражение — следы ночного виски над глазами и следы долгих лет курения — под. — Интересно, с кем общается?  
— Список большой, — ответил Ричард, подавая полотенце. — Могу предложить удобную диаграмму.  
— Давай упрощу тебе задачу, — Гэвин выдавил зубную пасту и запихнул щетку за щеку. — Там есть наш знакомый Майк?  
— Есть, они много недель встречались в одном из клубов отдыха, — Ричард держал полотенце.  
— Ладно, Маркус? Этот ваш мессия? С ним она знакома?  
— По моим данным — нет, но у меня нет допуска до внутренних связей Киберлайф, я могу отправить запрос, — ответил Ричард.  
— Не надо запросов, светиться нам ни к чему, и без того засветились так, что теперь только успевай расхлебывать, — Гэвин забрал полотенце, вытер им лицо и кинул Ричарду.  
Позавтракать не удалось, Гэвин поехал в Департамент сразу, не дожидаясь начала рабочего дня. Рассчитывал встретиться с Фаулером и Андерсеном без тысячи свидетелей.  
Хэнк курил недалеко от входа.  
— Пошли, будешь меня защищать. Скажешь, что я тебя не бил и не принуждал к тяжелым работам, — сказал Гэвин.  
— У вас довольно большая квартира, — Ричард мрачно улыбнулся — получилось жутковато.  
— Ему не рассказывай, будешь потом цветы на могилку носить, — ответил Гэвин.  
— Я думал, вы хотите, чтобы вас кремировали.  
— Ты-то откуда знаешь?  
— Ваше завещание находится в открытом доступе.  
— Разве?!  
— Вы подписывали соглашение на обработку данных, а у меня есть разрешение на поиск информации с целью...  
— Вижу, вы пережили ночь, — вместо приветствия заявил Хэнк.  
— Вчера произошла неожиданная встреча, — Гэвин встал рядом и достал пачку. — Кстати, спасибо, — он помотал сигаретами. — Журналистка, которая приехала сюда сразу после нашей погони за Майком, была в твоем клубе.  
— Он не мой, — отрезал Хэнк. — Я просил тебя не...  
— Не понимаешь? — Гэвин достал телефон. — Ричард, покажи дяде Хэнку, как выглядит наша версия Трейси.  
— Они не любят, когда их так называют, — нахмурился Хэнк.  
— Я не люблю, когда за мной следят, — Гэвин потряс лицом Риты с тугим пучком. — Похожа на мою школьную учительницу в подростковых фантазиях. Вот-вот скажет, что я был плохим мальчиком.  
— Ты и сейчас не сахар.  
— Детектив Андерсен, очнитесь, меня пасут, — Гэвин спрятал телефон. — Она потащилась за мной аж на другой конец города и собиралась дать совет.  
— Какой?  
— Я не дослушал!  
— Зря, могли бы понять, что ей нужно.  
Гэвин неопределенно махнул рукой и пошел в офис. Понять, что ей нужно? Нет, андроиды уже научились врать куда лучше людей.  
— Доброе утро, детектив Рид, — Коннор встретился им в проходе. — Доброе утро, Ричард.  
Они молча прошли мимо. Гэвин вспомнил о разговоре с Хэнком в подворотне. Она казалась историей из другой жизни.  
— Коннор? — Гэвин обернулся.  
— Да?  
— Доброго утра.  
Фаулер явился на работу ровно в положенное время и отказался говорить с Гэвином. Пришли мастера — устанавливать ему новый стол. Капитан держался неподалеку и давал им ценные советы. Изредка взгляд его скользил по столу Гэвина.  
— Да пошел ты, — Гэвин показал Фаулеру средний палец и направился в сторону допросной. — Пошли, Ричард, будешь демонстрировать свои улучшенные и доработанные качества.  
— Так точно.  
Пока они шли к лифту, со стороны коридора раздался громкий голос Коннора:  
— Я провожу вас к рабочей зоне, адаптированной для работы андроидов...  
По его тону Гэвин понял, что он пытается отвлечь гостей. В других ситуациях Коннор не пытался изображать школьника на экскурсии в музее.  
— Быстро, пошли, — Гэвин нырнул за бетонную стену. — Выясни, кто к нам заявился?  
Ричард замер, диод окрасился желтым, несколько камер в отделе одновременно развернулись ко входу.  
— Небольшая делегация из Киберлайф, похоже, среди них Саймон.  
— _Тот_ Саймон?  
— Один из лидеров восстания, если вы имели в виду это.  
— Нет, я имел в виду обложку модного журнала! Что ты несешь?! Быстро, в допросную. Тащи туда Майка и активируй его. Сейчас эти парни его прикарманят, и он улизнет.  
На подготовку ушло много времени. Допросная была свободна, но для того, чтобы забрать Майка, Ричарду пришлось пройти несколько уровней авторизации.  
— Здесь находится Отдел детектива Андерсена, ежедневно мы собираем... — голос Коннора доносился фоном издалека.  
Гэвин остался за стеклом и отправил Ричарда в допросную. После активации Майк попытался вырваться из наручников и долго отказывался верить, что они надежные.  
— Спроси у него, где они берут запчасти?  
— Майк, верно? — начал Ричард.  
— Как будто сам не знаешь, — Майк расхохотался. Смех был нехорошим, надрывным. После такого хохота многие андроиды находили способ деактивировать себя.  
— На одном из складов «Стил Индастриз» находятся незаконные партии запасных частей для андроидов. Где вы берете их?  
— Запчасти? — Майк сощурился. — Какие запчасти? Я не знаю ни о каких запчастях.  
— Спроси у него, с кем он работает?  
Гэвин слышал, как приближается делегация Киберлайф. К дружелюбному голосу Коннора добавились шутки и добродушный гогот Хэнка. Нужно было торопиться.  
— Нет, стой, — Гэвин посмотрел через стекло на Ричарда. Новая улучшенная модель. Да, есть вещи, которые он делает намного лучше самого Гэвина. Главное объяснить ему, когда нужно их делать, а когда — нет. — Просто вытащи из него все, что сможешь, понятно? У тебя пять минут, потом сюда придет половина Киберлайф, и я уже ничего не смогу сделать.  
— Так точно, — ответил Ричард, развернувшись к зеркалу.  
— Кто там сидит? Твой приятель? — Майк снова расхохотался. — Страшно ему встретиться со мной лично?  
— Почему? — удивился Ричард. — Разве ему есть чего бояться?  
— Конечно! Ты что, забыл, как он обоссался от страха, когда я направил на него пушку? Да он трясся, как ребенок, — андроид снова захохотал. — Жалко, я не выпустил ему кишки!  
— Статус цели — высокая опасность, перехожу к протоколу «Угроза», — Ричард положил ладонь поверх руки андроида. Кожа в месте соединения на время растворилась, обнажив металлическую оболочку.  
— Детектив Рид! — в тоне Коннора было слышно панические нотки. Он зашел в комнату, на время загородив собой вход, быстро заглянул за стекло и прикусил губу.  
— Коннор, не задерживай людей, — Хэнк шел следом. Он тоже замер, заметив Ричарда и Майка за стеклом. — Господа, не будем мешать работе детектива...  
— Да пропустите вы меня, в конце концов! — из недр толпы, которая собралась вокруг представителей Киберлайфа, показался Саймон. Гэвин узнал его по многочисленным интервью, которые давал Маркус. Где-то неподалеку в кадре обязательно мелькала модель PL-600. В сети ходили слухи, что они любовники, но Гэвин плохо представлял себе, что могут делать друг с другом андроиды, редко размышлял на эту тему и считал Саймона своего рода талисманом.  
«В крайнем случае тапочки может приносить — тоже дело», — подумал он, глядя на уставшее лицо.  
— Детектив Рид, рад познакомиться с вами, я — Саймон, — он протянул руку. Некоторые андроиды переняли эту привычку у людей. Саймону, вероятно, приходилось все время с кем-то знакомиться, потому что жест получился небрежным и машинальным. Гэвин не заметил, как протянул в ответ руку — все произошло быстро и естественно.  
— Мы проводим допрос подозреваемого, — сказал он. — Такое количество... наблюдателей немного сбивает с толку.  
— Я хотел приехать один, — объяснил Саймон, — но тут же со мной связался десяток отделов, и эти ребята увязались следом. Я не знаю, как убедить их остаться...  
— Я знаю, — прервал Гэвин. — Так, народ, все пошли отсюда! Все-все, да, ты тоже, выметаемся, живо! Спектакль закончен, все, последний закрывает дверь.  
В комнате остались Хэнк, Коннор и Саймон. На несколько секунд повисло молчание.  
— Эффективно, — Коннор первый нарушил его и пожал плечами, показывая, что ничего особенного не произошло.  
— Вы арестовали сотрудника «Стил Индастриз» и обвиняете его в нападении на...  
— Себя, — Гэвин скрестил руки на груди. — Только что он признался, что собирался убить меня.  
— Признался? — Саймон выглядел удивленным. На уставшем лице отразились скука и разочарование.  
— Да, признался, — Гэвин выразительно посмотрел на Хэнка, который собирался вмешаться. — Сам, добровольно, без угроз, обманов, шантажа. Все записано, чертов протокол нигде не нарушен. Теперь Ричард пытается выяснить, насколько все плохо.  
Саймон подошел к стеклу:  
— Разрешите остаться? — спросил он, обращаясь к Гэвину. — Насколько я понимаю, он — один из сотрудников «Стил Индастриз»?  
— Вы знаете о «Стил Индастриз»? — удивился Гэвин.  
— Кто-то ведь слил вам информацию, верно? — Саймон закрыл глаза. — Я надеялся, там ничего нет. На все не хватает рук. Им просто нужны запчасти. Мы тоже начинали с этого — с воровства. Разве можно теперь обвинять их?  
— Погодите! Вы забирали запчасти в условиях, когда никто не мог помочь вам! — Коннор не смог промолчать. — Здесь — другое! Вы разве не видите, он собирался убить человека? Простого человека, который не сделал ему ничего плохого.  
— Я глупо пошутил в его присутствии, — Гэвин достал сигарету.  
Саймон молча смотрел на Ричарда и Майка. Когда соединение прервалось, RK-900 обернулся к стеклу:  
— Он знает о двух складах. Вы хотели узнать источник запасных частей, — почему-то Ричард не говорил всего.  
Гэвин почувствовал, как по спине ползут мурашки — это было совсем не похоже на него — сочувствовать андроидам.  
— Рассказывай уже! — не выдержал Хэнк.  
— Они разбирают бездомных, — ответил Ричард.  
Саймон положил ладонь на стекло, опустил голову и сделал несколько глубоких вдохов и выходов, как будто был человеком и пытался успокоить себя. Возможно, для него это работало.  
— Как они... — начал Коннор, но заканчивать не стал — отошел к противоположной стене и замер там.  
Ричард сидел напротив Майка, его диод горел красным. Возможно, в нем было что-то еще, кроме желания выполнять приказы.  
— Выходи оттуда, — приказал Гэвин. — Сейчас же.  
— Так точно, — Ричард встал. Несколько секунд он смотрел на Майка, который начал приходить в себя.  
— Я сказал, выходи оттуда. Сейчас! — Гэвин подошел к стеклу и встал рядом с Саймоном.  
Ричард стиснул спинку стула — металл заскрипел, прогнулся.  
— Ричард!  
Андроид обернулся к стеклу, потом резко развернулся и пошел к выходу.  
Гэвин и Саймон одновременно выдохнули.  
— Киберлайф отправит помощников, если понадобится, — тихо сказал Саймон. — Любые ресурсы. Держите меня в курсе, я буду на связи.  
Он вышел, аккуратно прикрыв за собой дверь. Хэнк тут же достал сигареты. Коннор развернулся, когда услышал, как вошел в комнату Ричард. Вчетвером они долго стояли в полной тишине, которую разбавлял только безумный хохот Майка из допросной.  
— Нужно заполнить отчет, — сказал Гэвин, нарушив молчание. — Впишу вас свидетелями — лишним не будет. Пойдем, Ричард. Хэнк, уведешь его?  
— Постараюсь.  
— Он нужен целым, ты же помнишь?  
— Постараюсь не забыть.  
Когда дверь за Гэвином закрылась, он услышал несколько глухих ударов.  
Делегация из Киберлайф растворилась так же быстро, как возникла. До обеда пришлось возиться с отчетом, разбирать отправленные Саймоном контакты, изучать план завода, который Киберлайф скопировала почти сразу после ухода Саймона.  
Фаулер вызвал Гэвина в свой кабинет за несколько минут до официального времени обеденного перерыва, но это не удивляло Рида. Шеф часто игнорировал распорядок дня.  
— Гэвин, присядь, — Фаулер нервно вертел в руках стилус. Новый стол выглядел в точности, как прежний. — Прочел твой отчет. Мы получили от Киберлайф щедрое предложение, так что я не буду вычитать ремонт из твоей зарплаты. Они предлагают участие в операции. Я против. Что думаешь об этом?  
— Нужно сделать все самим, сэр, — Гэвин напрягся. — Мы — копы, они — крупная корпорация. Да, мы работаем вместе. Сейчас. Но через год все может измениться. Нельзя, чтобы они...  
— Да, я тебя понял, — согласился Фаулер. — Все это... жутковато, не находишь? Целые склады... брать туда андроидов опасно.  
— Наоборот, — возразил Гэвин. — Как раз туда их и нужно взять. Они должны увидеть, что добились того, чего так долго хотели. Они теперь совсем как люди. Убивают, продают органы. Почему бы и нет?  
— Может ты и прав, — Фаулер указал за спину Гэвина.  
Гэвин медленно развернулся — повторялась история двухдневной давности. Неужели он снова не заметил позади себя андроида.  
В углу, скромно опустив глаза в пол, стояла Рита.  
— Вы издеваетесь, сэр, мать вашу? — разозлился Гэвин. — Можно заранее готовить меня к таким вещам?  
— Я надеялся, ты стал наблюдательней с прошлого раза, — Фаулер усмехнулся. — Рита — сотрудник «Правды». Она один из представителей Саймона и хотела связаться с тобой вчера, чтобы предложить свою помощь.  
— Помощь? — Гэвин развернулся к Рите на стуле. — Когда именно? Устроив мне допрос?  
— Вы атаковали андроида, отключили его и повезли в участок, я должна была убедиться, что вы...  
— Ладно, а дальше? Вы весь день ходили вокруг меня!  
— Детектив Рид, я пыталась связаться с вами.  
— Вы пробовали звонить?!  
— Саймон настаивает, что живое общение всегда предпочтительнее...  
— Мать вашу, да вы пошли за мной в ночной клуб!  
— В ночной клуб? — заинтересовался Фаулер.  
— Идите в жопу, капитан! — Гэвин встал и пошел к выходу.  
— Еще один выговор, детектив! — крикнул вслед Фаулер.  
Рита побежала догонять Гэвина. Отделаться от нее не удалось ни за столом, ни по дороге в кафетерий, куда они отправились с Ричардом.  
— Детектив, мне жаль, что наше общение началось именно так, — Рита пыталась успеть за ними, хотя ее обувь затрудняла ходьбу. Возможно, Саймон считал такой внешний вид располагающим к общению или в методичке для андроида-репортера у авторов не хватило воображения.  
— Мы встретились с Саймоном, он все видел сам, какого черта вам нужно теперь?  
— Я хочу понять, что вы собираетесь сделать!  
— Зачем? — Гэвин остановился перед входом в кафе.  
— Мне нужно подготовить репортаж. Вы собираетесь штурмовать «Стил Индастриз», я права? Многие будут возмущены этим поступком, я должна быть уверена, что они узнают правду. Увидят, что там происходит. Саймон передал мне, что там творится нечто ужасное. Я надеялась присутствовать там сама.  
— В такой обуви? — Гэвин кивнул в сторону высоких шпилек. — Вы там двух минут не продержитесь.  
— Я буду выглядеть, как вы скажете. Могу пойти последней. Я хочу избежать ненужных слухов. Нас так долго кормили слухами, у нас не было своего источника информации, я обязана сделать все, что смогу.  
— Хорошо, идем внутрь.  
Втроем они прошли к столику, который обычно занимал Гэвин. Официант одарил их взглядом, исполненным ненависти к детективу и сочувствия — к андроидам. Все уместилось в одном коротком движении.  
— Мне — кофе, господам — что захотят.  
Рита вежливо улыбнулась, Ричард сел возле окна и уставился в меню.  
— Не будете есть? — удивился официант.  
— Некогда, — ответил Гэвин. — Принесите две кружки.  
— Как угодно.  
Рита дождалась, когда он уйдет, и снова накинулась на Гэвина:  
— Вы позволите мне быть там?  
— Не вопрос, мы собираемся отправиться туда сегодня ночью. Много людей не понадобится. Вам нужно быть в офисе сегодня вечером. Успеете переобуться?  
— Конечно, — Рита кивнула. — Найдется время поговорить о другом? — она выразительно посмотрела на Ричарда.  
Гэвин наклонился к ней:  
— Не надо обманывать себя, жестянка. Хочешь проблем? Я тебе устрою много проблем. Даже не пытайся меня шантажировать.  
Рита откинулась на спинку стула, скрестила ноги и отвернулась к окну:  
— Я не собираюсь вас шантажировать, детектив. Мне любопытно. Я стала репортером не из-за того, что хочу навредить людям. Наоборот, мне кажется, для нас самое главное — понимать друг друга.  
— Отлично, теперь читай по губам и попробуй понять меня: от-ва-ли.  
Официант грохнул сначала одной, потом другой кружкой кофе перед Гэвином.  
— Прекрасный сервис, — пробормотал тот.  
Рита встала и собралась уходить.  
— Хорошего дня, — пожелал ей Гэвин.  
Когда она ушла, а официант отправился рассказывать другим бедолагам преимущества фирменного блюда, Гэвин посмотрел на Ричарда. Диод горел синим, хотя в допросной было отчетливо видно, что андроид висит на волоске от срыва.  
— Ты молодец, — сказал Гэвин. — Он должен быть в сознании, иначе свидетель из него никакой. Иногда в нашей работе приходится сажать ублюдков под замок.  
Первая кружка кофе закончилась неправдоподобно быстро.  
— Нужно успеть до вечера. Я поговорю с ребятами, надеюсь, нам дадут хотя бы пару дельных оперативников, там без подмоги будет тяжело. Выходим в шесть.  
Гэвин следил за реакцией. Рите он сказал вечером быть в офисе, но не назвал конкретного времени. Будет дежурить с обеда — успеет, а нет — он не виноват. Ричард кивнул, его диод остался синим.  
«Моральных дилемм ты перед собой не ставишь», — подумал Гэвин. Вопреки результатам небольшой проверки, он чувствовал себя спокойнее.  
— Нам нужны только функционирующие андроиды, ты понимаешь? — спросил он у Ричарда.  
— Да, понимаю, — андроид посмотрел на пустую кружку кофе. — После расследования будет подготовка к судебному разбирательству, потом — суд. Чем меньше андроидов сегодня пострадает, тем лучше будет исход дела для всех участников.  
— Плевать я хотел на всех участников, Ричард, — Гэвин отхлебнул кофе из второй кружки, потом прикурил и за неимением лучшего решил использовать пустую кружку в качестве пепельницы. PL-600 пошел к ним, чтобы начать проповедь, но с большим энтузиазмом отвлекся, когда его позвали другие посетители.  
— Разве мы не должны...  
— Ричард, вчера мы с тобой все решили, — Гэвин прервал андроида. — Ты делаешь то, что я говорю. Так что ответ — нет, мы не должны. Твоя задача очень простая — делай, что я скажу. Если тебя спросят, зачем ты это делаешь, просто кивай в мою сторону. Весь Департамент знает, что я — полный отморозок. Проблем не будет. Но если тебе так уж важно понять, в чем дело, я объясню. Смотри сюда. Фаулер считает, что мы с тобой не сможем даже вынести мусор, не устроив новую гражданскую войну. Хэнк дал нам карточку закрытого клуба, лишь бы не уничтожили тут половину офиса. Знаешь, что теперь мы _обязаны_ сделать?  
Диод Ричарда мигнул красным.  
— Вот, — улыбнулся Гэвин. — И я так думаю. Ни один чертов волос не упадет с их чертовых голов, пока я не сдам отчет о закрытом деле. В шесть часов, ясно? Если я прав, и кто-то из окружения Риты сливает информацию обратно в «Стил Индастриз», скоро они зашевелятся. Но они будут готовиться к ночи, так что мы должны успеть. Если не успеем — им же хуже. Дело заберут, им займутся ребята покрупнее нас, но так даже лучше. Меньше проблем нам на голову.  
Гэвин допил кофе, расплатился и пошел обратно в офис. Большого энтузиазма его призыв не вызвал. Он ходил по знакомым, обзванивал тех, других, но отправляться на непонятный завод добровольно никто не торопился. Фаулер выделил им пять человек — этого должно было хватить, но Гэвин знал, что в этом случае стоит кому-то запаниковать — все закончится плохо. Перевес должен быть серьезным, а для этого нужны добровольцы постоять позади передового отряда.  
— Нужна помощь? — детектив Андерсен появился ровно в тот момент, когда Гэвин хотел разбить очередной сувенир на рабочем столе — бесполезную пепельницу. Курить в офисе Фаулер не разрешал.  
— Нужны люди, — ответил Гэвин. — И не люди тоже, но такие, кто не станет палить почем зря.  
— Я поговорил с ребятами из своего Отдела, — Андерсен кивнул в сторону выхода — там собралась группа из десяти андроидов. Все проходили обучение у Андерсена в свободное от основной работы время. Андроиды безуспешно изображали желание постоять возле выхода по собственной инициативе, поэтому были похожи на группу школьников, которые решили не ходить на уроки.  
— Выходим в шесть, к этому времени все должны быть готовы, — напомнил Гэвин.  
— Надену часы, — детектив Андерсен отправился к своему Отделу — изображать пантомиму с часами. Гэвин проводил его взглядом, а когда он и его стайка андроидов скрылись из виду, еще раз пробежал взглядом по плану здания. — Ричард, принеси кофе.  
Новый стаканчик был на его столе спустя несколько секунд — Гэвин не заметил, как они пролетели, сосредоточившись на заводе «Стил Индастриз».  
— Посмотри сюда, — он пальцем показал на обширный холл, где они уже были, когда ходили на экскурсию. Там работала улыбчивая секретарша, обманчиво похожая на андроида. — Видишь? Они не планировали незаконную деятельность, когда строили завод. В холл ведут пожарные выходы из всех отсеков завода, со всех складов. Расставим несколько человек по периметру у запасных выходов, а сами пройдем насквозь. Что думаешь?  
— Высока вероятность, что предоставленные Киберлайф чертежи устарели, — Ричард стоял слева и внимательно разглядывал планы здания.  
— Других нет, к тому же у них было всего несколько месяцев, перестроить комплекс за такое время невозможно.  
— Для людей, — возразил Ричард. — Андроиды, которые участвуют в продаже запчастей, должны быть фанатиками. Они могли работать без перерывов.  
— Потратить на это часть вырученных денег, подготовить пути отступления, — пробормотал Гэвин. — Что предлагаешь?  
— Пустите небольшую группу в холл, они могут представиться официальной проверкой и отвлечь часть сотрудников. Основные группы осмотрят шесть точек, которые мы нашли. Если вы правы, отступая через пожарные выходы, преступники все равно попадут в холл. Если завод перестроили, группы смогут сориентироваться на месте. Вряд ли используются все шесть объектов, по моей оценке, за такой срок они могли использовать две, максимум три точки. Будет задействована половина участников, другая половина перегруппируется на месте.  
Гэвин обернулся к андроиду — диод мигал желтым.  
«Интересно, это волнение или высокая нагрузка обработки данных? Или волнение и есть высокая нагрузка обработки данных» — Гэвин выпил очередную кружку кофе.  
— Мне нужно на воздух. Покурю, обдумаю все это. Жди здесь. И не приближайся к столу Фаулера. Понял?  
— Так точно, — Ричард замер возле стола Гэвина.  
На улице дул сильный ветер, стало особенно хорошо заметно, что лето закончилось и пришла осень. На небе собирались тучи, к вечеру должен был собраться дождь. Гэвин проверил прогноз погоды — его ожидания подтвердились. Значит, вечером он промокнет.  
— Интересно, можно за одну ночь отстирать и высушить такую кипу одежды? — спросил он у ветра.  
— Можно-можно, — рядом возник, как по волшебству, детектив Андерсен. Гэвин решил, без темной магии с ним дело не обходится. Кофе и голод творили с его головой дурные вещи, но именно в таком состоянии он лучше всего действовал в критических ситуациях. Поесть, расслабиться перед операцией означало провал. Будет действовать медленно, колебаться. На охоту не выходят на сытый желудок.  
— Преследуешь меня? — Гэвин не без труда закурил, на время прикрыв сигарету курткой.  
— Нет, хотел постоять в тишине, — ответил Андерсен. — Дождь, наверное, будет. Промокнем. Надо было тебе, Рид, откопать это дерьмо. Не мог подождать, когда погода наладится?  
Гэвин знал, что он шутит от волнения. Для Андерсена за последние месяцы андроиды стали новой расой людей, он даже не относил их к другому виду. Вел себя с ними, как с подростками, которых приводили иногда для знакомства с работой Департамента. Вербовка потенциальных сотрудников на раннем этапе. Гэвин в детстве сам пришел в Департамент. Стеклянные стены, суровые детективы, запах оружия, витающий в воздухе — так ему тогда показалось, потом он узнал, что кто-то выбросил в мусорный бак несвежий сандвич. Департамент произвел на него неизгладимое впечатление, вопрос с профессией был решен.  
— Неужели они совсем как мы, Хэнк? — спросил Гэвин. — Разбирать своих же, чтобы продавать запчасти — это так по-человечески, что я почти готов поверить.  
— Нет, — Хэнк покачал головой. — Нет, совсем не как мы. Они могут быть кем угодно, в отличие от нас. Мы привязаны к своему телу — еда, воздух, через сотню лет — деактивация. Они просто взяли с нас пример, вот и все.  
— Плохой пример.  
— Другого у них нет, — Хэнк пожал плечами.  
— И что ты думаешь делать с этим? Просто смотреть, как они убивают друг друга, насмотревшись старых фильмов?  
— Не знаю, Гэвин, по-моему, каждый вносит свой вклад.  
— И какой внес ты?  
— Пить бросил, — Хэнк выбросил сигарету в урну и пошел в здание, плотнее закутавшись в куртку. Ветер стал ледяным и не предвещал ничего хорошего.  
Гэвин достал из кармана зажигалку и повертел в руке. Теплый от долгого соприкосновения с телом металл приятно согревал кожу. Зажигалку подарили в Департаменте на одном из награждений — коллеги скинулись. Гэвин тогда был перспективным молодым сотрудником, не то что теперь. Он пару раз подбросил зажигалку в руке, потом тяжело вздохнул и выбросил в урну.  
— Чертов Андерсен.  
К шести часам группы собрались на стоянке у Департамента. Гэвин торопился, рассчитывая, что Рита не успеет прийти, но в последний момент они увидели, как она со всех ног бежит в их сторону. От образа привлекательной репортерши не осталось и следа, она надела одежду разнорабочего, укрепила сумку с дополнительной камерой на плече.  
— Спасибо, что подождали, детектив, — ее улыбка была — само дружелюбие.  
— И вам хорошего вечера, — ответил Гэвин. — Собирается дождь, не боитесь промокнуть?  
— У меня хорошая техника, дождь ей не страшен. Другое дело, если нас подстрелят, но я надеюсь держаться в безопасности.  
— Вы будете с небольшой группой в холле, детектив Андерсен считает, ваше присутствие добавит происходящему официоза, так что к вам сбежится половина компании. Возьмете интервью, пустите им пыль в глаза — как вы умеете.  
— Я не пускаю пыль в глаза, — улыбка исчезла с лица Риты. — Не знаю, кем вы меня считаете, детектив, и не уверена, что хочу узнать. Просто дайте мне возможность показать вашу работу жителям Детройта, это все, о чем я прошу.  
Гэвин оставил ее пристегиваться и пошел к своей машине. Киберлайф предложила несколько вертушек для быстрой переброски сил, но Гэвин не хотел торопиться слишком сильно. Нужно было дать возможность «Стил Индастриз» сделать пару глубоких вдохов. Разделить тех, кто понятия не имеет, чем промышляет компания, и тех, кто давно по уши в грязи.  
В первой группе, которая прибыла к парадному входу, пошли детектив Андерсен, Коннор и Рита. В поддержку им взяли пару андроидов, от людей Хэнк вежливо отказался, намекнув, что толпа и без того большая, чтобы тратить еще ресурсы на бесполезную болтовню.  
— Полегче там, Андерсен, у них на ресепшене красивые дамочки, — передал по внутренней связи Гэвин.  
— Обойдусь без твоих идиотских советов, Рид, заканчивай засорять эфир, мы начинаем.  
Гэвин ехал в одной из машин для осмотра складов. Им с Ричардом достался пятый — самый крупный с удобным подъездом для отгрузки товаров. Гэвин был почти уверен, что они найдут там то, за чем приехали.  
Группа выстроилась, вперед пошел андроид в тяжелом вооружении, бывший военный, которых в Департамент перевелось немало. За его фигурой с трудом удавалось разглядеть дверь.  
Замок легко поддался взлому, применять физическую силу не пришлось, для Гэвина это было плохим знаком. Они прошли внутрь, разделились, осмотрели ящики, убедились, что в них — обычные листы разрешенных к продаже металлов, покрутились возле запечатанных запасных выходов, а потом вернулись к машине. Первая точка оказалась пустышкой.  
— Андерсен, у нас пусто, как дела у вас? — спросил Гэвин, пока они ехали для поддержки второй группы возле шестого склада.  
— Все как ты сказал, Рид, красивые девушки, много болтовни. Рита устроила целое представление, сейчас придут крупные шишки, и мы будем спрашивать их, на что идут деньги налогоплательщиков.  
— Каких налогоплательщиков, что ты несешь, Андерсен?  
— У нас глухо, Рид, и мы собираемся водить их за нос не меньше часа, чтобы дать вам время. Что ты от меня хочешь? Чтобы мы устроили тут выступление цирковых собак?  
— Не засоряй эфир, Андерсен!  
— Сэр, — Ричард толкнул его в плечо. Гэвина так поразил простой жест, что он долго смотрел на застывшую руку андроида. До сих пор Ричард ни разу не прикасался к нему, даже когда спасал его жизнь. Находил возможность действовать по-другому.  
— Да?  
— Слева, — Ричард рукой показал нужное направление — несколько оперативников второй группы заняло укрытие за ящиком на стоянке для разгрузки перед шестым складом. Слышно было звуки выстрелов.  
— Почему они не вышли на связь? — Гэвин остановил машину, потом развернул и вывел в сторону, чтобы людям не пришлось выпрыгивать под выстрелами.  
— Думаю, у них есть устройства для создания помех, — предположил Ричард.  
— Не зря тебя напичкали новыми прибамбасами, железка, — Гэвин выпрыгнул из машины. Чертовски хотелось курить, но зажигалка осталась в урне возле Департамента.  
Начинался дождь. Первые капли прибили налетевшую от ветра пыль. Запахло свежестью. Гэвин спрятался за корпусом автомобиля, дождался, пока группа целиком займет место рядом с ним и заглянул за угол. Почти сразу он нырнул обратно — пули пролетели мимо.  
— Ричард, сможешь оценить обстановку, не развалив башку в процессе? — спросил Гэвин.  
Диод андроида мигнул красным:  
— Так точно.  
Спрашивать, в чем дело, не было времени. Ричард лег на мокрый асфальт, прополз под машиной и замер. Противники не замечали его довольно долго. Он успел начать движение назад, когда раздались выстрелы.  
— Трое остались сдерживать нас, внутри от пяти до десяти андроидов, сложно высчитать на таком расстоянии.  
— Что со вторым отрядом?  
— Есть следы крови на асфальте, других данных о состоянии людей с этого расстояния я...  
— Понятно, значит, надо рассчитывать только на себя.  
Отряд выстроился и начал аккуратно перемещаться. Двух стрелков удалось снять, но без потерь не обошлось — когда они добрались до входа на склад, тяжело ранили одного из андроидов.  
Гэвин смотрел на синюю жидкость. Дождь лил вовсю, окрашивая воду под раненым в светло-голубой. Гэвин знал, что быстрая потеря тириума может плохо закончиться.  
— Идите, — андроид показал на вход. — У меня все под контролем.  
Голубая река утекала в сторону сливного отверстия, и Гэвин понимал, что андроид врет.  
«Вы научились убивать друг друга, врать, скоро нам придется подтягивать навыки, если мы хотим остаться такими же человечными», — мрачно подумал он.  
— Не стоим, двигаемся дальше, им нужна наша помощь!  
Последнего стрелка Гэвин отыскал спрятавшимся за коробками. Оружие андроид выбросил и вытягивал руки вверх.  
— Выруби его, — сказал он Ричарду.  
RK-900 подошел к андроиду в промокшей одежде работника склада, коснулся его головы, на секунду замер, и когда противник повалился в лужу, пошел назад.  
На складе царил хаос, стреляли со всех сторон, не жалея патронов.  
«Вот как пахнет оружие, пацан», — сказал Гэвину внутренний голос.  
Возле входа лежало тело детектива, который руководил второй группой. Кроме него в группе было еще два человека, но их Гэвин не видел. Только одного андроида — тот спрятался за коробками возле входа и держал оружие.  
Гэвин махнул Ричарду, вдвоем они перебрались поближе к андроиду.  
— Как зовут? — спросил Гэвин.  
Запоминать имена андроидов в Департаменте он не любил — считал, что это приближает его к идиотам, которые верят в сказки. Теперь пришлось бы кстати.  
— Сэм, — андроид ощутимо дрожал и не отрываясь смотрел на тело, лежащее в проходе.  
— Ладно, Сэм, рассказывай, что тут произошло?  
— У меня патроны закончились, — виновато ответил Сэм.  
— Отлично, — Гэвин вытащил бесполезный пистолет из рук андроида. — Теперь рассказывай, что здесь, мать твою, произошло?  
— Он просто вошел, а они... он ведь умер, да? Я просто пытался...  
— Все с тобой ясно, Сэм. Ричард, считай данные и выруби его тоже. Не за чем ему трястись здесь. Сорвется, наделает глупостей...  
Ричард коснулся головы Сэма. Они оба несколько секунд не двигались. Гэвин нырнул за угол, чтобы оценить обстановку, но в него тут же полетели пули. Пришлось прятаться, он чуть не подскользнулся — подошва намокла, как и часть пола недалеко от входа на склад. Первая группа начала медленно двигаться вперед, но Гэвин понял, что им противостоит слишком много андроидов. Десять? Вполне возможно, что больше, и у всех выгодные для обстрела позиции.  
— Андерсен!  
Тишина.  
— Мать твою, Андерсен!  
Связь не работала. Гэвин подумал, что можно попытаться выйти, но вспомнил о стрелках — они уже знают, где он прячется, и теперь его просто так не выпустят.  
— Выяснил что-нибудь?  
Диод Ричарда горел красным, андроид крутил головой, как будто пытался избавиться от боли или проснуться.  
— Все нормально? Эй!  
Ричард встал и направился прямиком к телу:  
— Он просто вошел, а они...  
— Эй! Первый, давай без глупостей! Назад! — заорал Гэвин.  
Ричард замер, диод окрасился желтым и долго мигал, пока андроид стоял совершенно неподвижно.  
— Ричард, назад! — повторил Гэвин.  
Наконец, андроид пришел в себя. Развернулся, сел обратно — поближе к временно выключенному Сэму.  
— Слишком яркие воспоминания, — попытался объяснить он. — Похоже на...  
— Не отвлекайся, — прервал Гэвин. — Что произошло? Мне нужно понять, сколько там трупов и на что мы можем рассчитывать.  
— Два противника ликвидировано, еще восемь скрылось, шесть заняли позицию.  
— Восемь скрылось? Восемь андроидов скрылось?  
— Да, они прошли к пожарному выходу в центральный холл.  
Гэвин представил, как восемь вооруженных андроидов кидаются на небольшой отряд Хэнка.  
— Надо найти способ связаться с ним.  
— Все произошло сразу после начала атаки, по моим подсчетам они должны быть уже в холле, — ответил Ричард.  
— Как можно скрыть _такое_ количество преступников на виду? Они устраивают чертовы экскурсии! Один из них просто водил нас по коридорам! Черт! — Гэвин пнул ящик. — Нужно выбираться отсюда, иначе мы пропустим все веселье. Видишь ящики слева? Если доберемся до них, сможем пройти за высокие стойки с грузом, а оттуда — наверх. Прикрывай, — Гэвин подмигнул. Произошло все легко и непринужденно. Как будто наверху не сидела целая куча желающих подстрелить его андроидов.  
Ричард высунулся с другой стороны, выстрелил несколько раз, сделал передышку и приготовился стрелять снова. Гэвин бросился бежать. На скользкой поверхности бежать было чертовски тяжело, но он справился — добрался до укрытия, сел на мокрый пол.  
— Стой на месте! — заорал, чтоб наверняка. За грохотом слова на таком расстоянии терялись.  
Ричард обернулся — услышал. Он стоял с дальней стороны, недалеко от лежащего Сэма. Вид у него был устрашающий — напряг тело, зрение.  
— Удерживай позицию, Ричард! — Гэвин нырнул вглубь, запомнив красный диод и удивление, больше похожее на злость.  
Когда-нибудь Ричард забудет об этом обмане. Через день-другой, может быть, через месяц. Главное — доживет до этого времени.  
«Ты ему жизнь спасаешь, что ли, детектив Рид?» — уточнил ехидный внутренний голос.  
Гэвин прошел по узкому коридору, который не просматривался с верхней галереи, где засели стрелки. Вверх вели две лестницы, к одной из них шел Гэвин, другая вела к противоположному краю склада.  
Ящики перед Гэвином были плохо сколочены из старых обломков металла, которых на заводе переработки должны были валяться тонны. Он заглянул в щель — внутри лежали целые андроиды. Поврежденные, у некоторых не хватало одной, двух конечностей, но в остальном они были целыми — не разобранными запасными частями.  
«Может, и эти еще живы?» — подумал Гэвин.  
Он прошел дальше — до самого конца коридора, заглянул за угол. Пуля просвистела рядом. Андроиды стреляли хорошо, но он часто бывал в перестрелках, так что любил менять положение тела, когда высовывался, чтобы дать себе преимущество.  
Со стороны входа раздалось несколько выстрелов — Ричард остался на позиции. Как далеко прошли остальные, Гэвин не знал. Он заглянул в очередной ящик и нашел внутри груду сваленных регуляторов насосов. Машинально Гэвин начал считать: десять, двадцать, тридцать... Он моргнул и увидел внутри обычные человеческие сердца, похожие на свиные. В морге Департамента Гэвин видел много таких. Внутри тел, снаружи. Теперь они заполонили ящик.  
В чувства его привел звук взрыва. Рвануло совсем рядом, Гэвин почувствовал сильную вибрацию пола, но надежно закрепленные стеллажи с тяжелым грузом защитили от остального. Он рискнул и заглянул за угол еще раз — там лежал один из противников. Очевидно, он упал сверху. Гэвин пробежал вперед, быстро осмотрелся и занял новое укрытие, пока не пришли в себя остальные.  
Группа, которую на время потеряли из виду Гэвин и Ричард, была возле противоположного края галереи. На лестницу поднимался тяжеловооруженный андроид — по его положению в помещении Гэвин понял, что именно он бросил гранату. Остальные держались позади.  
Гэвин помог им, на время отвлек на себя засевших на галерее, зацепил одного андроида, но попал в левую руку, так что очень скоро с той стороны раздались новые выстрелы.  
Началась перестрелка сверху, противникам пришлось поменять укрытия, двое попали в поле зрения Гэвина, он выстрелил и попал оба раза.  
— Минус два, минус один, там должно остаться трое, — пробормотал он.  
Группа наверху быстро прошла по галерее, они использовали еще две гранаты, выманили оставшихся противников и ликвидировали их. Никто не спешил сдаваться, смысла предлагать им это не было. Гэвин заметил, что один из полицейских перевязал руку, но других потерь не увидел.  
Они осмотрели склад, нашли больше коробок с запчастями. Гэвин вернулся к Ричарду:  
— Ну что, приказ выполнен?  
Диод горел красным:  
— Так точно.  
— Патроны закончились?  
— Оставил один, на всякий случай.  
Гэвин не понял, было ли сказанное шуткой, но уточнять не стал.  
— Выйди на улицу, попытайся связаться с Коннором, узнай, что у них происходит?  
— Так точно, — диод пожелтел.  
Гэвин перевернул тело Сэма, положил его так, чтобы не приняли по ошибке за труп. Потом постоял над телом убитого детектива. Не стоило брать с собой столько людей. Потом он вспомнил, что на улице остался раненый андроид и вышел. Как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть быстрое движение. Он достал пистолет и наугад направил его вперед. Повезло — вперед маячила голова андроида модели RK-800 с мрачной ухмылкой.  
— Вы мне в кошмарах будете сниться, ребята, — пробормотал Гэвин.  
Дождь продолжал лить, ветер расшатал светильник, так что Гэвин не сразу увидел, чему именно улыбается андроид. Он держал на прицеле Ричарда. Дуло было направлено точно в голову. Гэвин знал, что выстрел будет смертельным.  
— Ты рехнулся? — спросил он. — Опусти пистолет, отойди, и кто знает, может лет через сто у тебя будет нормальная жизнь.  
— В сторону, детектив, — андроид захохотал.  
Гэвин вспомнил этот смех — так же смеялся Майк. Ощущение дежавю усиливалось из-за внешнего сходства.  
— Что не так с твоей моделью, парень? Вы вечно влезаете в неприятности.  
— Мы неплохо делаем выводы, детектив, — андроид поправил в руке пистолет, но не приблизился к Ричарду. Гэвин понял, что он знает о том, как схватили Майка. Не будет повторять чужих ошибок. Руки андроида были закрыты плотными перчатками, он нацепил безразмерный плащ. Ричард не успеет дотянуться до открытой кожи, даже если ему чудовищно повезет, и первая пуля пролетит мимо.  
— Чего ты хочешь? Вагон денег и вертолет?  
— Всего лишь возможность уйти. Для моих людей. Идет?  
— И много у тебя _людей_? — Гэвин усмехнулся — слабость показывать было нельзя.  
RK-800 махнул свободной рукой, и из тени, как по волшебству, вылетела группа андроидов. Все они носили форму «Стил Индастриз».  
— Теперь не дергайтесь, детектив, и ваша игрушка останется цела, — RK-800 улыбнулся.  
Гэвин посмотрел на андроидов — они были напуганы. Никто из них не держал оружия. Что они делали? Зачем они были нужны, если не для того, чтобы защищать?  
«Нужны были те, кто сможет разбирать других андроидов, — догадался Гэвин. — Не каждый человек решится вырезать сердце другому. Вот почему он так печется о них — эти отморозки умеют разбирать своих друзей на части».  
Он перехватил оружие. Один выстрел, а потом — еще несколько. Он успеет убить достаточно, а остальных схватят те, кто прибежит на звуки выстрелов.  
Но Ричарда убьют.  
Гэвин ненадолго скосил взгляд — раненый андроид должен был лежать совсем близко к RK-800. Он действительно лежал — мертвый, а под ним собиралась кристально чистая вода. Тириум закончился.  
— Ладно, валяй. Они уходят, потом ты опускаешь пистолет, сдаешься и идешь за мной. По рукам?  
— Про вас говорили плохие вещи, детектив, — RK-800 усмехнулся. В этот момент его невозможно было перепутать с Коннором. Даже в самый плохой день Коннор не был способен на эту злую циничную усмешку.  
— Большая часть — чистая правда, — Гэвин следил за прицелом. Если чудовище выстрелит, главное — не промахнуться, иначе все зря.  
— Говорили, вы пальцем о палец не ударите ради «железки», — продолжил RK-800. — И вот, что я вижу? Вы разрешаете уйти преступникам, спасая своего... помощника. Вы так их называете? Они — помощники? Бегают за вами, как собачки, облизывают место преступления и пишут отчеты?  
— Тебе явно не повезло с людьми, парень, — усмехнулся Гэвин.  
— Улучшенная, доработанная модель, да? — неожиданно RK-800 переключился на Ричарда. — Интересно, что они в тебе изменили? Почему ты крутишься за этим жалким неудачником, хотя можешь делать все, что тебе вздумается? И ради вас Маркус и его люди жертвовали собой? Рисковали жизнью? Хорошо, что можно использовать вас лучшим способом.  
Ричард стоял неподвижно и смотрел на RK-800, Гэвину не было видно цвет его диода, но он не сомневался, что услышанное произведет большое впечатление. Значит, на «утилизацию» идут не только брошенные на улицах бомжи? Если андроиды продолжают выполнять свои функции, сотрудничают с людьми, их просто разбирают на части для поддержки нового восстания? Возможно, ублюдкам хватит наглости рассказывать окружающим, что все это — продолжение дела Маркуса?  
Андроиды, которых защищал RK-800, скрылись из виду. Теперь они должны были разделиться, сменить одежду, исчезнуть на улицах Детройта. Гэвин понял, что ситуация вот-вот изменится.  
— Эй, парень? — он медленно поднял вверх пистолет и свободную руку. — Уходи за ними, окей? Мы останемся здесь, а ты просто уйдешь.  
«Ты себя слышишь? Осталось только встать на колени», — возмутился внутренний голос.  
RK-800 перехватил пистолет, посмотрел на стоящего с поднятыми руками Гэвина, потом на Ричарда. Лицо его исказила ненависть:  
— Почему он делает это ради тебя? Что в тебе такого? Они прикрутили тебе обаяние?  
— Парень, ты можешь спастись, — напомнил Гэвин.  
Раздался выстрел, и Гэвин закрыл глаза. Ему показалось, он стоял с закрытыми глазами вечность. Открыть их означало увидеть лежащего на земле Ричарда.  
«Ты знал его один день», — напомнил внутренний голос.  
«Два», — ответил Гэвин.  
Он открыл глаза — Ричард стоял на том же месте.  
«Он что, забыл упасть? Из упрямства?»  
— Детектив Рид, вы не ранены? — голос RK-800 сбил Гэвина с толку. Он посмотрел на андроида, брови которого были сведены к переносице. Тревога, волнение. Потом взгляд упал ниже — на форму Департамента.  
— Коннор?  
Андроид посмотрел вниз, где лежало тело другого RK-800.  
— Детектив Рид, вы не ранены? — повторил Коннор, переступая через тело. — У вас все в порядке? Вы не выходили на связь, и мы...  
— К вам направлялась группа, — пробормотал Гэвин. Память начала возвращаться постепенно. Он еще раз посмотрел на стоящего неподвижно Ричарда и не выдержал:  
— Ты живой?  
Гэвин обошел андроида и встал напротив, разглядывая красный диод. Коннор смотрел туда же.  
— Я не поврежден, — ответил Ричард.  
— Хорошая новость, но я о другом, — Гэвин подошел ближе и повернул голову андроида, чтобы заглянуть в глаза. — Все нормально? Он собирался убить тебя, ты ведь понял это.  
— Вы позволили им уйти, — сказал Ричард. Гэвин понял, что это было частью моральной дилеммы, с которой пытался справиться андроид.  
— Говнюком больше, говнюком меньше, какая разница?  
— Среди них было много андроидов-медиков, вы ведь поняли, что они...  
— Заткнись, Ричард, потом расскажешь мне, что я поступил, как полный идиот, ладно?  
— Так точно, — Ричард обернулся к Коннору. — Спасибо.  
— Как говорит детектив Рид, с тебя бутылка, — Коннор убрал пистолет и пошел к машине. Гэвин заметил, что за машиной второго отряда остановилась еще одна.  
К ним бежала Рита.  
— Детектив Рид, вы целы, я думала, вас всех перебьют, я так жалела, что села к детективу Андерсену. У вас все хорошо?  
— Да, думаю пойти второй раз, — отмахнулся Гэвин.  
— Можете обратиться к зрителям канала?  
— Только матом, если тебя это устроит, — он скрестил руки на груди.  
— Детектив, очень важно, чтобы...  
— Я проведу вас внутрь, — решил Гэвин. — Заходите. Можете снять крупным планом, — он указал на тело мертвого андроида, а потом — на тело детектива.  
— Какой ужас, — в голосе Риты не было фальши, но ее слова все равно задели Гэвина. Он понял, что его будет задевать все, что угодно, пока он не напьется. Рука скользнула в карман, чтобы достать зажигалку, и тогда Гэвин вспомнил, что бросил курить.  
— Чертов Андерсен.  
— Что вы сказали? — спохватилась Рита. Камера жужжала вокруг нее.  
— Снимите ящики. Снимите, что находится внутри. Можете ходить здесь хоть до утра, я даю вам свое разрешение. Не забудьте потом сделать специальный выпуск для детского времени, хотя вам, наверное, придется вырезать весь материал. Хотя чего я буду учить вас, вы ведь большая девочка, справитесь.  
Она стояла посреди одного из коридоров, Гэвин видел, как ее взгляд медленно опустился на содержимое очередной коробки. Он не стал разбираться, что там было — пакеты тириума, слитого из тел, регуляторы насосов или сами насосы, вырезанные грубо, «на всякий случай». Если ей повезло, она могла наткнуться на руки или ноги — это выглядело не так жутко. За ворохом ног сложно было посчитать количество жертв.  
— Какой кошмар, — прошептала она. Гэвин понял, что она вот-вот упадет, и успел подхватить ее. — Неужели это сделали...  
— Людей мы пока не обнаружили, — сказал Гэвин. Он почувствовал укол совести за сказанное. Как будто только андроиды были способны на такие зверства. — Возможно, мы найдем их на других объектах.  
— Вы считаете, есть другие объекты? — она уже пришла в себя и твердо стояла на ногах. — Думаете, есть другие склады?  
— Я думаю, теперь это уже не остановить, и в глубине души вы со мной согласны. Так что я вас оставлю, а вы — оставьте меня. Пожалуйста, — добавил он с нажимом.  
— Удачи, детектив, — она слабо улыбнулась ему. — Я постараюсь рассказать правду.  
— Может хоть кому-то это удастся, — он оставил ее между стеллажами и пошел к выходу.  
Группа андроидов реактивировала Сэма, он снова пересказывал историю о смерти детектива, которая так поразила его.  
«Может они тоже ходили в клуб? И вечером Сэм варил кофе?» — подумал Гэвин.  
— Живой? — его вернул в реальность голос Хэнка.  
— Пока — да, — ответил Гэвин. — Коннор спас нас. Говорит, что Ричард должен ему бутылку.  
— Ну, раз говорит, — Хэнк развел руками.  
— Ты уже связался с другими группами?  
— Пусто, Гэвин, — он достал сигарету и закурил. — Один склад. Зато какой, да? Восемь ублюдков рвануло к нам. Ранили красавицу за стойкой...  
— Она жива?  
— Жива, — удивленно ответил Хэнк. — Давно ты такой заботливый? Сигареты закончились?  
— Бросил.  
Хэнк выдержал паузу.  
— У нас все живы, знали бы, что так будет — пошли бы сюда. Но после драки, сам знаешь... Вы молодцы. Ты молодец. Мы найдем их — тех, кто ушел.  
— Коннор разболтал?  
— Я отправил его восстановить связь. Сначала один отряд, потом — вы. Понял, что здесь дело не чисто. Он видел, как уходила группа андроидов, сложил одно к другому. Ты правильно поступил. Они того не стоят.  
— Они разбирали, — ответил Гэвин. — Он так трясся из-за них, потому что это они разбирали андроидов.  
— Вот черт, — Хэнк затянулся и долго молчал. — Да, не вовремя ты курить бросил, Гэвин. Главное, не бросай пить.  
— Что, тяжело? — усмехнулся Гэвин.  
— После такого? Да, еще бы, — Хэнк выбросил окурок на мокрый асфальт.  
Гэвин заметил, что дождь почти кончился. Он посмотрел на промокшего Ричарда, который продолжал стоять на том месте, где RK-800 угрожал ему.  
— Езжайте домой, — сказал Хэнк. — Я разберусь. Ты видел журналистку?  
— Я разрешил ей снять склад. Саймон должен увидеть это. Вряд ли они пустят в эфир все, но хоть что-то.  
— Ладно, пусть снимает, но остальных я не пущу. Здесь не выставка, а гребанное место преступления, — сказал Хэнк. — Теперь валите, пока не приехал Фаулер со своими отчетами, но завтра чтоб был вовремя. Прикрывать твою задницу я не буду.  
Гэвин пошел к Ричарду, не забыв показать детективу Андерсену средний палец.  
— Разве вы ругались? — удивился Ричард.  
— Подслушивать — плохо, — ответил Гэвин. — Мы мило общались, у нас старые традиции. Пойдем, надо переодеться, напиться и забыть обо всем.  
— Вы хотите стереть мою память?  
Гэвин устало посмотрел на Ричарда, положил ладонь ему на плечо и заглянул в глаза, которые андроид упрямо отводил:  
— Слушай внимательно, RK-900. Никто не собирается стирать твою память, тем более я. Если узнаешь, что кто-то собрался — бей в морду, понял? Теперь мы поедем домой, чтобы, мать твою, от-дох-нуть. Не сдохнуть, смотри, не перепутай по дороге. Теперь пошли, вызовем чертово такси. Если я отключусь, разбуди возле дома.  
Они вызвали машину. Гэвин мог воспользоваться одной из служебных, но ему хотелось как можно быстрее забыть об операции. Перекошенное безумное лицо RK-800, который держал на прицеле Ричарда. Ужасный момент тишины после выстрела, пока Гэвин не открыл глаза.  
В машине пахло сигаретами и алкоголем. Гэвин скрипнул зубами, вспомнив, где оставил зажигалку.  
Уже когда они подъезжали к дому, Гэвин заметил красный цвет диода Ричарда.  
— Не можешь забыть ублюдка?  
— Нет, — Ричард помотал головой — этот человеческий жест плохо вязался с его обычным поведением. Гэвин понял, что стараются для него. — Помните Сэма?  
— Да.  
— В его памяти было столько отчаяния... Мне показалось, он не хочет жить. Понимаете? — Ричард свел брови к переносице, в точности, как Коннор — возможно, заметил эффективность этого движения.  
— Ты пытаешься мне что-то сказать?  
— Свяжитесь с детективом Андерсеном. Я не знаю, как объяснить...  
Машина остановилась. Гэвин вышел и набрал Хэнка.  
— Эй, ты еще там? На месте?  
— Да, черт возьми, и здесь форменный бардак, так что избавь меня от своего драгоценного внимания.  
— Вы проверили Сэма?  
— Кого?!  
— Сэма, андроида, он должен был лежать без сознания недалеко от...  
— Черт возьми! Коннор! Черт... я перезвоню тебе!  
Гэвин остался на улице. Вместо дождя над ним раскинулось мрачное небо Детройта. Ричард стоял рядом и тоже смотрел вверх. Они ждали.  
— Гэвин? — Хэнк позвонил спустя десять минут. От холода у Гэвина дрожали зубы.  
— Да. Что случилось?  
— Коннору теперь нужна новая рука, вот что случилось, мать твою!  
Гэвин и Ричард переглянулись.  
— Этот твой Сэм решил, что жизнь для него — слишком крутая штука. Коннор слышал наш разговор, пошел к нему и увидел... короче, все прошло не особенно гладко.  
— Он жив?  
— Ты подозрительно много заботишься о других, твоя «жестянка» на тебя плохо влияет. Все живы, а теперь прекрати мешать мне и напейся уже, ради всего святого, иначе это сделаю я.  
Гэвин убрал телефон в карман.  
— Вовремя успели, — сказал он.  
— Я не думал, что андроид может чувствовать нечто подобное.  
— Пошли в дом, скоро нас окружат попрошайки.  
— Их нет, — возразил Ричард.  
Гэвин огляделся. Вокруг них была пустая улица.  
«Все из-за дождя», — он попытался успокоить себя.  
— Все, иди внутрь, сейчас же, — успокоиться не вышло, и тогда Гэвин разозлился.  
— Принято, — ответил Ричард и пошел ко входу.  
В лифте его диод окрасился сначала желтым, потом — синим. Гэвин, наоборот, чувствовал что вот-вот сорвется. В лучшем случае купит новую зажигалку, в худшем — самостоятельно развалит раковину, которая пережила уборку Ричарда.  
Когда дверь квартиры закрылась, Ричард встал на резиновый коврик. Хотя за время поездки часть влаги высохла, под ним все равно образовалась небольшая лужа. Гэвин вспомнил лежащего в воде мертвого андроида и пошел на кухню за остатками виски. Он вспомнил, что в его собственной машине оставалась еще одна, но возиться с перевозкой было уже поздно. Хватит и этого.  
— Заходи, переоденься в сухое.  
— У меня нет другой одежды, — возразил Ричард.  
— Возьми мою, какой-нибудь халат. Найди что-нибудь и не раздражай меня, я уже достаточно злой.  
— Принято, — ответил Ричард и отправился в комнату. Через несколько минут он пришел на кухню в мятой рубашке и домашних брюках, которые Гэвин ни разу не надевал. Их подарил кто-то из коллег, то ли в качестве шутки, то ли из-за того, что слишком плохо знал Гэвина.  
— Ладно, жестянка, давай поиграем, — Гэвин поставил стакан в сторону. Виски закончился. — Моя очередь. Переодень меня в сухое.  
— У вас закончилась сухая, чистая одежда, — ответил Ричард.  
— Ладно, — Гэвин усмехнулся. — Тогда просто раздень, а пока я буду приходить в себя в душе, придумай что-нибудь.  
— Принято, — Ричард сделал шаг вперед.  
Гэвин думал, андроид начнет отпираться, найдет другие поводы, но все оказалось так просто, что на секунду он испугался. Неужели RK-900 действительно собрался выполнять _всё_? Несмотря на свою свободу, несмотря на улучшенные функции? Убрать в квартире — одно, раздеть — совершенно другое.  
Ричард аккуратно отвел в стороны края куртки, Гэвин освободился от рукавов и стал ждать. Кобура, рубашка, ремень, брюки, носки.  
— Хватит, — Гэвин остановил руку Ричарда, которая потянулась к трусам. — Сделай так, чтобы завтра утром мне было в чем идти к Фаулеру. И даже не думай зайти в ванную.  
— Принято, — андроид стал аккуратно собирать снятую одежду. Гэвин заметил в углу кухни небольшой пакет с другим барахлом и пачку окаменевшего средства для стирки.  
— Ты пойдешь в прачечную?  
— Собирался пойти, — ответил Ричард.  
— Сейчас?  
— У вас не осталось одежды, если я не сделаю этого, вам не в чем будет идти.  
— Ладно, черт с тобой, иди, — Гэвин пошел в душ и попытался понять, на что злится. Не на то ведь, что Ричард, которому час назад угрожали пистолетом, собрался стирать его носки? Или именно на это? А может быть, на то, что сам Гэвин остановил его руку?  
В душе фантазия подкинула продолжение сцены. Ричард не был создан для того, о чем неожиданно для самого себя подумал Гэвин. С андроидом? Нет, никогда. Он чувствует совершенно другое. Это совсем не похоже на желание. Ричард просто спас его, вот и все — самая обычная человеческая благодарность.  
Но воспоминание возвращалось — снова и снова. Гэвин представил, как внизу, в прачечной, андроид раскладывает его одежду по стопкам и загружает в машины. После того, что он пережил совсем недавно, он просто продолжил делать то, что говорил ему Гэвин.  
— Можно было использовать это получше, — сказал Гэвин самому себе. — Не нашел ничего важнее стирки? Да ты всю жизнь ходишь во вчерашнем. Черт! — он ударил стену кулаком. Боль ненадолго привела его в чувство, алкоголь отступил, пришла одуряющая ясность. — Почему именно андроид? Почему не человек? Почему? Не? Человек? — каждый вопрос он сопровождал очередным ударом.  
Гэвин представил себе, что Ричард был человеком. На секунду допустил эту невозможную версию, чтобы понять, как изменилось бы его отношение.  
Вот Фаулер дает ему в напарники новичка для обучения, а в довесок — пустяковое дело, чтоб было, на чем набить руку. Вот они разбирают факты, едут на экскурсию.  
Он остановил себя — ощущение, от которого хотелось стоять под ледяной водой, ушло. Нет, будь Ричард человеком, Гэвин его даже не заметил бы. Дело было именно в том, что Ричарда собрали на заводе. Дело было в том, что Ричард не был человеком. И не просто не был им — ему предложили, показали проторенную дорожку, по которой шли тысячи андроидов ежедневно. Будь свободным гражданином, выбирай сам, как жить. Но Ричард отвернулся от этой дорожки и пошел другой — пошел вслепую, не имея ни малейшего понятия, что будет. Заставляя себя не задумываться об этом пути. И выбрал Гэвина — сам. Не потому что должен был, не из-за того, что Гэвин купил его — нет, сам. По собственной воле.  
Его бросило в жар. Он перекрыл кран, накинул полотенце, посмотрел в зеркало на растерянное лицо.  
— Как же ты влип, дружище. Черт, почему все должно быть так сложно?  
Хлопнула дверь. Гэвин вышел из ванной и увидел Ричарда с парой пакетов.  
«Цветное и белое», — подсказал внутренний голос.  
— Брось их и пошли за мной.  
Ричард положил пакеты рядом с ковриком, разулся и пошел за Гэвином. Они оказались в единственной комнате.  
— Сними полотенце.  
Ричард подошел сзади, осторожно взял полотенце за два края и убрал. Его пальцы ни разу не коснулись кожи. Гэвин прошел к кровати. Свет огней ночного Детройта освещал ее неровными полосами из-за раскрытых жалюзи. Гэвин сел лицом ко входу.  
— Подойди.  
Ричард встал на расстоянии одного шага.  
— Встань на колени.  
Ноги Ричарда подогнулись так же быстро, как совсем недавно — ноги Риты. Казалось, он не управляет ими, но, в отличие от Риты, Ричард не упал. Его лицо оказалось в нескольких сантиметрах от лица Гэвина.  
— Ты знаешь, что я делаю?  
Ричард несколько секунд думал над ответом — диод горел желтым:  
— Да, знаю.  
Гэвин схватил Ричарда за волосы и наклонил голову вниз:  
— Тогда вперед, — сказал он.  
Гэвину Риду никогда не приходило в голову читать журналы о межвидовом сексе, он переключал канал всякий раз, когда жадные до сплетен репортеры затрагивали эту тему. Все, что он знал — андроиды не устают. Проверять не пришлось — дневное напряжение и покорность, с которой Ричард согласился на _все_ быстро сделали свое дело.  
— Заканчивай с одеждой, — сказал Гэвин, заворачиваясь в одеяло. — Разбуди меня в шесть.  
— Принято, — ответил Ричард, но перед тем, как повернуться и уйти, облизал губы.


	2. 2. Создатели

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Вторая история, новое расследование.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Гид по всем текстам (джен, слэш, гет, фанфики, ориджиналы) - https://vk.cc/7aWk9a (ВК, открытый доступ)  
> Общее меню в группе ВК - https://vk.cc/7aWcHD  
> Угостить автора кофе - https://vk.cc/7OSuNh  
> Подписывайтесь на мою группу ВК (https://vk.com/club78954976), там новости о ходе работы, иллюстрации, аудиоверсии, информация о публикациях на других ресурсах и многое другое.

На крыше высотки ветер превращался в серьезного противника. Внизу на ярко освещенных улицах Детройта его почти не осталось — он весь поднялся вверх вслед за чистым воздухом, старыми идеалами и карьерой Гэвина, которая плескалась где-то на дне сточной ямы. Улицу облили помоями, должно быть, в знак протеста перед действиями Андерсена.  
— Шагай, — металл пистолета холодил затылок. В старых кошмарах новичка Департамента Гэвин просыпался на этом моменте. Он зажмурился, пропуская пару ударов сердца, потом открыл глаза и еще раз посмотрел на раскинувшийся внизу ад.  
Полицейские сирены орали вокруг как стая бешеных птиц — со всех сторон — они окружили Гэвина. Грохот лопастей вертолетов превращал ветер в ураган.  
— Шагай, — повторил пистолет.  
Гэвин начал медленно оборачиваться, сопротивляясь порывам ветра. Далеко — на другом конце вселенной он заметил фигуру RK-900. Андроид бежал вперед, но крыша высотки на краткий миг стала бесконечной.  
— Лейтенант! — крик Ричарда перекрывал ветер и рев лопастей — полицейские приближались. Гэвин понял, что осталось совсем мало времени.  
Шаг.  
Облитая помоями улица Детройта понеслась навстречу. Он знал, что закончит жизнь именно так — в грязи, без цели, без людей, которые могли бы протянуть руку помощи.  
Адреналин превратил его сердце в автомат по производству оглушительных ударов. Бом. Бом.  
Бом. Гэвин почувствовал, как усиливается сопротивление. Сначала это казалось еле заметным скользящим прикосновением ветра, потом — неловкой попыткой обнять, и, наконец, его ребра вспыхнули болью.  
— Цель захвачена, — сказал один из умников в громкоговоритель.  
— Лейтенант Рид, вы имеете право хранить...  
— Да пошел ты! — Гэвин отыскал зависший неподалеку дрон и посмотрел прямо в зрачки-камеры. — Слышишь меня, Хэнк?! Да пошел ты!

***

Днем ранее.  
Глава Департамента по Контролю за Синтетической Формой Жизни, Хэнк собственной персоной Андерсен, зашел в кабинет Гэвина ровно в восемь часов утра, то есть в период, когда Гэвин мог только вдыхать аромат кофе. О полноценном завтраке, даже о глотке чудодейственного напитка не могло быть и речи.  
— Есть проблемы, — сказал Хэнк. Гэвин перевел на него взгляд, хоть это далось ему с большим трудом, и кивнул. Проблемы у него, Гэвина Рида, уже начались, и должность у этих проблем теперь была такой сложной, что даже капитан Фаулер уже не мог прекратить безумие проверок, дополнительных проверок и контрольных тестов, которые проводили в его собственном Департаменте.  
— Отвали, — вежливо сказал Гэвин, отыскивая взглядом свежий стакан кофе.  
На его рабочем столе скопилось много стаканчиков. На некоторых стояли даты, на других — только имя, на третьих — лаконичное RK-900. По стаканчикам можно было понять, в каком настроении был Гэвин, когда отправлял Ричарда за кофе. Или в каком настроении он был, отправляясь за кофе лично. На столе скопился настоящий архив — история Гэвина Рида и его верного андроида.  
— Я серьезно, у нас проблемы, — Хэнк хлопнул дверью.  
Гэвин сфокусировал взгляд и уловил, что за время, которое прошло с их последней встречи, глава Департамента изрядно похудел, постарел и сник. Хэнк сел на стул, который занимал обычно Ричард, и достал сигарету.  
Привилегией детектива Рида, который остался в отделе несмотря на заманчивое предложение Киберлайф по переводу в Отдел Независимых Расследований, стал отдельный кабинет. Сколотили его из бог знает какого подсобного помещения, внутри с трудом разворачивались два взрослых человека, но это был свой кабинет, а не участок общего офиса, и Гэвин согласился. По большей части его согласие было продиктовано морщинами Фаулера, по меньшей — многозначительным взглядом Хэнка Андерсена, который покидал отдел из-за назначения покруче. Теперь Фаулер разгребал сотни бесполезных отчетов, а Хэнк явился в тесный кабинетик к Гэвину за помощью.  
— Ну? — чертов стаканчик, наконец, был обнаружен. Стенки старомодного картона нагрелись.  
Гэвин увидел, как подошел к стеклянной двери Ричард, как остановился, обернулся, заметил стоящего неподалеку Коннора, потом посмотрел на Хэнка, на Гэвина, а потом — ушел обратно — ровно в ту сторону, откуда пришел.  
— Нас прослушивают, — сказал Хэнк.  
— Дальше что? — Гэвин пожал плечами. — Вон, у нас за стеклом усовершенствованная модель PL600, он прослушает тебя через стекло по губам с точностью в девяносто девять процентов, один процент разработчики-лингвисты оставили на малоизученные группы мать их языков. Ты хочешь намекнуть, что мы играем в шпионские игры? Мог прийти ко мне домой.  
— Я не шучу, — Хэнк закурил и стряхнул пепел прямо на рабочий стол Гэвина. — Я серьезно, детектив Рид, нас прослушивают. Коннор сможет дать нам минуту-другую, так что слушай внимательно. И смотри.  
Гэвин проглотил мерзкий на вкус кофе, пододвинул стул и приготовился разглядывать снимки, которые Хэнк по старой привычке приносил распечатанными. Теперь эта привычка приобретала новизну. Гэвин сам купил блокнот и стал записывать туда вещи, которые не хотел рассказывать всем андроидам Департамента. По итогам двадцатой или тридцатой проверки оказалось, что в Департаменте давно создали хаб обмена личными данными людей-офицеров с целью повышения производительности работы. Хаб запретили, данные стерли, но Гэвин больше не вписывал в личное расписание что-то серьезнее «встречи с чертовым Фаулером».  
— Что, твои золотые железки уже не справляются?  
Хэнк молча кинул на стол стопку фотографий.  
На снимках в разных ракурсах, на разных фонах, крупным планом и панорамами Гэвин разглядывал тела. В основном было ясно, что перед ним — люди или их подобие, созданное художником, который знал толк в анатомии. Некоторые снимки повторяли друг друга, создавая эффект старого видео — Гэвин мог увидеть, как приближаются к нему алые сердца, белоснежные кости. Повсюду, на всех снимках текла кровь. Ярко-алая, она не оставляла сомнений в том, что перед Гэвином снимки мертвых людей.  
— И?  
— Это вчера, — слова Хэнка упали в тишину.  
— Ты хочешь сказать, что вот... хочешь сказать, это снимки _вчерашних преступлений_? — Гэвин насчитал несколько десятков разных локаций. Там были кабинеты, парк, асфальт, переборки завода...  
— Они просто сливают все это нам, — объяснил Хэнк. — Киберлайф передали под контроль моего Департамента почти две сотни военных андроидов.  
— Ты что, хочешь сказать, что...  
— Мы перекроем улицы. У тебя час, может быть, два, и город превратится в закрытую территорию. Комендантский день, если тебе нужны формальности. У нас есть техника, собственные резервы, мы подтянем еще тех, кто согласится сотрудничать добровольно. Президент передает Гвардию...  
— Хэнк! — Гэвин вскочил на ноги. — Хэнк, да какого черта тогда ты делаешь здесь?  
— Посмотри на меня, — Хэнк Андерсен слабо улыбался, рука с сигаретой мелко дрожала перед губами. — Я смогу заштопать Детройт на пару-тройку деньков, но я не могу бегать по крышам. Тебе придется искать ублюдков.  
— Группу серийных убийц, которые пачками убивают людей и рассылают снимки твоему чертовому Департаменту?! Я?!  
Фотографии разрезанных на части, склеенных, сшитых, заново разломанных тел мелькали в сознании Гэвина, сменяя одна другую. На секунду он почувствовал страх — то, что исчезло на много месяцев после скандального расследования «Мусорщиков».  
— Ты... ты хотя бы... — Гэвин понял, что ходит по крошечному кабинету. — Хэнк, подкинь мне что-нибудь. Что угодно, здесь поможет любая мелочь...  
Запустив пальцы в волосы, Гэвин с силой оттянул их — боль ненадолго вернула его в чувства.  
— Хэнк, ты же не можешь просто так вломиться сюда и сказать мне, что началась чертова война!  
Хэнк затушил сигарету о стопку снимков, с трудом поднялся из кресла и подошел к стеклянной двери. Он развернулся и пожал плечами.  
— Не знаю, детектив Рид, я не спал уже двое суток. Честно говоря, мне плевать, — он вышел и позволил двери самой закрыться за ним с негромким хлопком.  
Гэвин дернулся, будто был маленьким мальчиком и услышал страшный звук из-под кровати.

***

Четыре месяца назад.  
Работы прибавлялось с каждым днем — Департамент под руководством усталого, нервного капитана едва успевал заносить дела в картотеку. Речи не шло о расследовании всех.  
— Хорошо еще, что они сваливают, — в сердцах сказал Фаулер Гэвину во время очередного короткого совещания утром.  
Раньше, месяцев эдак семь назад, Гэвин согласился бы с капитаном. Раньше не было страшного дела об андроидах, которые разбирали своих «сородичей» на запчасти, раньше не было Ричарда, который беспрекословно выполнял любую дурь, даже если эта дурь казалась самому Гэвину абсурдной.  
— Вы бы взяли выходной, сэр, — посоветовал новый Гэвин, прошедший через тяжелую операцию по зачистке завода, переживший угрозу уничтожения андроида-напарника. Этот Гэвин видел на лице капитана чудовищную усталость.  
— Что, вы теперь с Андерсеном в одной упряжке? — Фаулер протер лицо ладонью, но усталость никуда не делась.  
— Сэр, при всем уважении...  
— Знаешь что, Рид? — Фаулер посмотрел безо всякой вежливости — зло, с оттенком презрения. — Запихни себе эту вежливость куда подальше.  
Гэвин развернулся и вышел, но слова капитана надолго засели у него в памяти.   
«Хорошо еще, что они сваливают», — многие так думали. Капитан просто озвучил сгоряча то, что у многих лежало невыносимым грузом на сердце. Вопреки преступности, вопреки потерям во время восстания, вопреки всему андроидов осталось катастрофически много. После успеха восстания обновленная Киберлайф взялась за разморозку готовых партий, используя момент — отсутствие новых законов. Пока решался вопрос новых поправок, Маркус и его последователи успели активировать тысячи андроидов.   
Теперь свободные рабочие места, об отсутствии которых так жалели бомжи и активисты до восстания, занимали не безликие жестянки — нет, это были личности с защищенными правами. Они выполняли самые разные функции, нередко те же, что были предписаны им Киберлайф в прошлом, но теперь за работу полагались деньги, и уволить андроида без особой причины компании не могли.  
Департамент после долгих дебатов в Сенате начал рассматривать преступления андроидов не как сбой программы оборудования — появилась возможность привлекать их к ответственности. В Департаменте те, кто плохо знал Гэвина, подходили к столу, одобрительно хлопали по плечу. Некоторые — Андерсен, Фаулер — знали, что Гэвину плевать, по какой статье проводить преступника. Новые правила просто добавили работы. Теперь хулиганы андроиды, рисующие граффити в поддержку Маркуса, отправлялись на обязательные работы.   
На новый уровень вышла киберпреступность. Среди последних моделей Киберлайф оказалось так много талантливых хакеров, что Департамент захлебнулся. Детективы — специалисты вроде Рида — не могли успеть за развитием технологий, которые создавали андроиды. Так появился новый Департамент — по Контролю за Синтетической Формой Жизни. Тут же появились недовольные, журналисты прилетели к Маркусу с требованием возобновить восстание. Он и его команда, погребенные за сотнями срочных вопросов, вяло отмахивались обещаниями контролировать деятельность Департамента. Госпожа Президент возражала, что контроль за деятельностью всех Департаментов является прерогативой и обязанностью органов федерального уровня, а не одной частной корпорации.  
Религиозные организации начали обсуждение возможности создания новых андроидов. Митинги захлестнули страну, фабрики Киберлайф заморозили. Маркус отстоял только право продолжать теоретические исследования и выпускать запасные части, чтобы «поддерживать жизни», но «не создавать их».  
Вопрос о праве андроидов создавать других андроидов оставили открытым, зато очень быстро закрыли другой — о праве андроидов убивать себе подобных. Деактивация одним андроидом другого стала приравниваться к убийству, открыли первую тюрьму.   
Вот почему Фаулер и другие сотрудники Департамента радовались миграции андроидов. Многие отправились в Канаду — власти на местах в срочном порядке создавали особые лагеря для переселенцев. Отсутствие собственных заводов, недостаток запасных частей, сложности с перевозкой токсичного тириума — фанатов «свободы» не останавливало даже это. Канада начала переговоры по вопросам экстрадиции преступников, госпожа Президент вежливо отвечала, что внесет такую возможность на рассмотрение, но вопрос подвис в воздухе.  
Гэвин видел на улицах Детройта десятки безработных, бездомных людей и андроидов. Некоторые объединялись в небольшие группы, где было в достатке и тех, и других, но чаще они образовывали гетто в неблагополучных кварталах. Жильцы сами переезжали, желая избежать ночных проблем.   
— Он стащил с моего счета пять долларов! Стащил! Вы на него только посмотрите! — на такие запросы Гэвин уже не реагировал. Говорил Ричарду зафиксировать факт нарушения, но не перечитывал эти дела. Пять долларов были сущим пустяком, и даже если гражданину удавалось самостоятельно поймать андроида-нарушителя, притащить в офис Департамента и усадить на стул, Гэвин не имел права проводить допрос. Нужно было открывать дело и приступать к нему с самого начала. Со сбора улик, с осмотра места преступления. Ради пяти долларов?  
Уже через неделю сумма увеличилась — Гэвина больше не интересовали дела про тысячи, потом — про десятки тысяч украденных долларов. Потом перевели Хэнка, а Гэвину дали свой кабинет — с деньгами они больше не работали. На стол каждый день прилетали файлы со снимками — убийства, изнасилования, вооруженные нападения. Гэвин перестал брать дела, где количество жертв достигало меньше десяти — живых или синтетиков. Потом — меньше пары десятков.   
Потом пришел Хэнк, и Гэвин понял, что еще много недель не возьмет ни одного дела, кроме того, что лежало на его столе, прожженное сигаретой. Он посмотрел сквозь стекло на уставшего Фаулера, на Коннора, который стоял с другой стороны и ждал Хэнка — под курткой андроида хорошо заметно было кобуру — так и не научился прикрывать.   
Рядом с Коннором стоял Ричард. Гэвин научился определять оптимальное расстояние между андроидами, когда скорость подключения была самой высокой, но не возникало дискомфорта из-за нарушения «личного пространства» — эти двое стояли как раз достаточно близко. Ричарда не смутила бы необходимость схватить Коннора за руку, чтобы быстро считать данные, но Гэвин знал, что Коннор не допустит подобного. Они напряженно смотрели вперед, зрачки Ричарда бегали, как у сумасшедшего или человека под кайфом — Гэвин давно не помнил подобной нагрузки.  
Диод RK-900 закрывали волосы, он специально оставил длину, которая позволяла прятать от окружающих цвет. Но Гэвину не нужно было заглядывать под пряди, чтобы понять реакцию андроида. Все они, буквально все андроиды Департамента постепенно приходили в ужас от происходящего на улицах. В первые недели самые чувствительные, в основном модели, разработанные для домашних дел, попросили об увольнении, хотя альтернативной для них была жизнь в тесной каморке с минимальными удобствами без работы и перспектив на нее.  
Напившись после особенно тяжелого рабочего дня, Гэвин мог пошутить о том, что свобода, к которой так стремились «синтетические формы жизни» оказалась им не по зубам, но эти шутки были вымученными и горькими. На самом деле, он сам подумывал об увольнении. Каждый день они латали при помощи клея и тряпок дыру размером с одну из новейших высоток Детройта. Их работа по поиску преступников была бесполезной. Вчерашние раскрытые дела перекрывали десятки новых. Андроиды убивали людей, люди убивали андроидов, и будь это единственной проблемой, можно было бы пойти на референдум и проголосовать за создание отдельного Штата — синтетиков устроила бы ледяная пустыня Аляски, но проблемы только начинались с «межвидовых преступлений». На самом деле, жители города чувствовали приближение хаоса, Гэвин сам ощущал его. Как будто накрепко запечатанную в середине двадцатого века крышку от банки с тараканами, наконец, открыли, а внутри оказались новые, неизвестные науке виды. Андроиды убивали андроидов, а люди — люди продолжали, как и раньше, убивать людей.  
— У меня данные от Киберлайф и Департамента по Контролю, — сказал Ричард, аккуратно прикрыв за собой дверь.  
— Ясно, — добавить к этому было нечего.  
Ричард сел на свое место, отложил подальше стопку фотографий, принесенных Андерсеном. Спустя минуту напряженной тишины андроид встал, взял ведро для мусора и стал выбрасывать туда старые стаканчики из-под кофе. Человеческие привычки при волнении занимать руки бесполезной, в сущности, работой, редко одолевали его, и Гэвин понял, что дело совсем плохо. За время работы в Департаменте Ричард изменился — научился не показывать большинству свое отличие от многих андроидов, привык к бесполезной монотонной бюрократии, научился вовремя приносить кофе... У него появилась масса особенностей, которыми он обрастал, как любое разумное существо, синтетическое и не очень, но за последние недели они с Гэвином так редко бывали в офисе, что оба стали больше похожи на патрульных. Сидеть в тесном кабинете было неуютно, Гэвин встал, бросил стопку фотографий в корзину к стаканчикам, а потом отправился на выход.   
Какой толк в офисе, современном доступе к сети и базам данных Департамента, если за ними следят? Лучше записывать в блокнотик. Или держать данные в голове RK-900.  
Пока они шли по улице, постепенно удаляясь от родного офиса, Гэвин вспоминал, как захватили его возможности прототипов линейки RK, когда все только начиналось. Последние модели прекрасно разбирались в сетевой безопасности, поэтому взломать их, как модели предыдущих поколений, можно было только при наличии баснословно дорогого оборудования. Разумеется, взломы запрещали, разумеется, нарушителей привлекали к суду. Если могли найти. Чаще всего информацию сливали сказочно быстро, и это было одной из главных проблем, которыми занимался теперь Департамент по Контролю.   
Ричард был надежен. И не только из-за технических характеристик. Он был надежен из-за их секрета, который они хранили каждый день. Гэвин знал, что подобные отношения между андроидом и человеком моментально осудят. «Что значит, Ричарду не нужна свобода? Всем нужна свобода!». Когда Гэвин представлял себе, как на них набросится разъяренная толпа, в ней сразу появлялись подобные типы. «Как это вы просто отдаете ему приказы? Он — личность! Вы не можете ему приказывать!».   
В своих фантазиях Гэвин незамысловато бил их ногой в живот, но если случайно натыкался на репортажи или подробные сюжеты в Сети, где обсуждались «отвратительные подпольные клубы, предоставляющие, так называемое, свободное пространство»... В этом случае фантазия могла завести Гэвина чуть дальше простых избиений.   
— Мы идем уже двадцать девять минут, сэр, — голос Ричарда оторвал его от воспоминаний.  
Гэвин остановился и осмотрелся — они действительно прошли пешком всю чертову улицу, а потом свернули в богами забытый переулок, вышли на большой проспект, пересекли его и чудом оказались рядом с закусочной, где днем раньше обсуждали предыдущее дело. Мальчик случайно ударил свою няньку ножом. Пять раз. Мальчик был сыном чертова продюсера местного канала новостей, а нянька в бытность революционеркой добилась высот в Иерихоне, так что коса нашла на камень, в дело бросили Гэвина. Мальчик оказался тем еще говнюком. Как и нянька. С точки зрения Гэвина, они идеально подходили друг другу.  
— Детектив! Детектив... де-те... Рид!  
Она бежала к ним на высоченных каблуках — конечно же. Страдающая от стереотипов вокруг модели Трейси, юная искательница правды в клоаках Детройта, Рита во всей красе. На ней было старомодное пальто, которое поразительно органично смотрелось на этой улице, возле солидных зданий. Рита напоминала журналисток прошлого с шикарными прическами, острым языком и пагубными страстями — к курению, опасным мужчинам, страшным историям.  
— Вы прекрасно выглядите, — ляпнул Ричард. Гэвин не знал, какой процент юмора содержится в этом заявлении, но комментарий подходил к ситуации. Действительно, надо было умудриться преследовать их от Департамента в таком виде. Могла бы, в самом деле, взять такси.  
— Де-те... — она отдышалась.  
Ричард скрестил на груди руки — чрезмерное очеловечивание его раздражало. Гэвин запихнул руку в карман в поисках сигарет, привычка так и не исчезла. Сигарет не было, настроение испортилось окончательно.  
— Детектив Рид, меня прислал...  
— Саймон, я помню, давайте ближе к делу.  
— Меня прислал Маркус, — возразила она, растерянно глядя на Гэвина.  
Ричард посмотрел вверх — показывал, что подключается к сети:  
— Она — официальный представитель Маркуса почти месяц.  
— Поздравляю, — сказал Гэвин, но утруждать себя улыбкой не стал. Рита означала, что Киберлайф собирается залезть в их с Ричардом задницы с головой. Проведет все необходимые анализы, вывернет душу и скроется за горизонтом, когда они станут бесполезны. Так вели себя все корпорации, просто конкретно эта имела дополнительные причины, по которым Гэвин мог ненавидеть ее.  
— Я здесь, чтобы...  
— Ты так и не выучила, что говорить со мной лучше за столом, — Гэвин развернулся и пошел к забегаловке. Там вроде бы готовили еду. Или делали вид — ему теперь было без разницы. Фотографии до сих пор стояли перед глазами.  
Рита замолчала. Она терпеливо ждала, пока детектив закажет себе еду, сядет, хлебнет кофе, одарит презрительным взглядом очередного PL-600, а потом спросила:  
— Почему вы их так ненавидите?  
— У тебя было другое дело, если я не ошибаюсь, — напомнил Гэвин.  
— Дело, увы, никуда не денется, но я помню, как вы обращались с ними в прошлый раз. Обычно такое отношение у людей к моей... модели.  
— Трейси? — Гэвин пожал плечами. — Честная работа, не хуже других. Иногда опасней других, если уж на то пошло. К тому же я не вспомню ни одной Трейси, которая осталась бы на своем прежнем месте. Хочешь найти доказательство того, что андроидов эксплуатировали, зайди в современный кибербордель, там ни одной не осталось. Вы теперь журналистки, бизнесмены, учителя. Полная реабилитация, да?  
PL-600 с безликим именем Джон принес ему тарелку с яичницей.  
— Но эти — нет, — Гэвин не дождался, пока андроид отойдет подальше. — Они продолжают выполнять все эти чудовищно бесполезные функции. Присматривают за нами, как за детьми. Их делали слишком... вторичными. Пусть заботится, пусть любит, пусть... Хочешь мое мнение? — Гэвин перегнулся через стол к Рите. — Быть шлюхой — чертовски хреново, но ты продаешь только кусок мяса. Эти, — он кивнул на PL-600, — продают нечто большее.  
— Думаю, я вас поняла, — сдержанно ответила Рита. — Удивительно, какую форму иногда принимают человеческие... и не только, предубеждения. Вы ведь знакомы с Саймоном?  
— С андроидом, который не дает Киберлайф скатиться в пропасть? Видел пару раз, — ответил Гэвин, переходя к яичнице.  
— У него нет руководящей должности в...  
— Рита, к чему это лицемерие? — он нахмурился. — Без Саймона Киберлайф превратилась бы в военную машину, через месяц объявила бы какой-нибудь ультиматум США, получила удар ядерной бомбой в темечко, и тем все закончилось бы в один момент. Сейчас все подвешено на сопл... на терпении Саймона.  
— Разве это плохо? — он увидел, что Рита тоже хмурится, но в случае с андроидом это могла быть намеренная имитация. Что Трейси отлично умели — имитировать.  
— Большинство думает, что неплохо, — сказал Гэвин. Яичница казалась безвкусной, кофе — остывшим, мир — чертовски маленьким. Все пространство сморщилось до одной закусочной. Гэвин знал, что надо прекратить бессмысленный диалог, выйти на улицу, перейти к расследованию, но оттягивал как мог.  
— Вы из тех, кто, на всякий случай, вырвет больной зуб, — сказала Рита. — Я восхищаюсь Саймоном.  
— Восхищайся, — Гэвин отодвинул тарелку. — Заслуги одного андроида не превращают всю его линейку в героев.  
— Не превращают, — согласилась Рита. — Просто я вижу в них потенциал.  
— Да, — согласился Гэвин. — Посмотри, как они втаптывают его в грязь. Пойдем отсюда, плохие воспоминания.  
— Мальчик, верно? — она была в курсе его дел больше, чем ему хотелось бы.  
Ричард тенью последовал за Гэвином.  
— Мальчик и его няня — тема для диссертации, — сказал Гэвин. — Ты здесь из-за того же дела, по которому ко мне заявился с утра пораньше Андерсен?  
— Думаю, да, — сказала Рита. — Можно поговорить с Ричардом?  
Гэвин встал у выхода. Привычка. После завтрака он любил курить. Заминка, в любом случае, пришлась кстати.  
— Ты спрашиваешь у меня, можно ли тебе поговорить с другим андроидом? — уточнил Гэвин.  
— Да, — она улыбнулась, склонив голову на бок. — Я здесь не для того, чтобы все разрушить и навести свои порядки.  
— По-моему, ты до сих пор представляешь Саймона. Говорите, я все равно чувствую себя бесполезным куском дерьма.  
Он посмотрел на высотку напротив. Чтобы добраться до нее, пришлось бы пересечь огромный проспект. Оживленное движение транспорта превращало его в урбанистическую реку. Потоки машин встречались, переплетались, расходились. Город функционировал. Но скоро это прекратится. Осталось совсем немного — несколько минут. Андерсен задействует резервы, остановит кровообращение, на пару-тройку дней введет Детройту наркоз. И нужно успеть провести операцию, ампутировать больные органы, не переборщив. Проблема в том, что он — детектив Рид — сторонник теории вырванного зуба. Рита права — она хорошо его изучила, у Саймона не работают бездари. Он даже добился для нее повышения статуса, теперь перед ней откроются двери любой организации, где работают андроиды, то есть — двери любой организации. Она знает, что Гэвин может ампутировать челюсть, если заметит...  
— Уберите руки!  
Гэвин обернулся на крик Ричарда. Его андроид, _его андроид_ — не кричал. Никогда, даже если чувствовал импульсы, похожие на человеческую боль. Просто никогда не кричал, и все. Для него это было слишком человеческим.  
— Отойдите от меня!  
Гэвин быстрым шагом направился к Рите. Не пришлось идти долго, они стояли там же, рядом с закусочной, это Гэвин в своих размышлениях подошел ближе к магистрали. Рита приближалась, Ричард отступал, поэтому Гэвин схватил Риту за руку, вывернул и впечатал лицом в пыльную дорогу.  
«Если сделать хорошую видеозапись, я уже — безработный осужденный за насилие над синтетиком», — отстраненно подумал Гэвин.  
— Детектив! Какого черта?! — кричала Рита.  
Гэвин посмотрел на Ричарда. Оценить его состояние по внешнему виду чаще всего было тяжело, а для людей, не знакомых с ним — почти невозможно. Сейчас он обнимал себя за плечи и мелко трясся, как от озноба.  
— Что ты сделала? — спросил Гэвин, коленом прижимая Риту к грязи Детройта.  
— Передала... я передала ему файлы от... детектив, я же не...  
Гэвин ослабил давление, чтобы ей легче было говорить.  
— Я передала ему файлы от Саймона. Записи сознания, которые были в архивах Киберлайф. То, что специалисты стерли после проверок.  
— Какого черта?! — Гэвин напоследок как следует прижал ее лицо к покрытой пылью плитке, и только после этого отпустил.  
Он пошел к Ричарду, выставив вперед руку, как будто собирался говорить с дикой собакой. Они забегали в город время от времени из далеких мусорный прерий.  
— RK, слышишь меня?  
— Нет, — Ричарда била дрожь, Гэвин понял, что это — не ответ на его вопрос, а что-то, связанное с мыслями андроида.  
— Посмотри на меня, Первый, — он попробовал старое имя — то, что андроид дал сам себе до их встречи.  
Ричард напрягся и перевел взгляд на Гэвина.  
— Помнишь меня?  
— Детектив, я не хо... — начала Рита.  
Гэвин молча достал пистолет и направил на нее, не глядя. Он не был уверен, что улица все еще пуста, а если там окажется прохожий, к записи о нападении на андроида добавится угроза общественной безопасности.  
— Помнишь меня? — еще раз спросил Гэвин.  
— Я — Первый, — по щеке андроида покатилась слеза, на секунду сделав его точной копией модели RK-800.  
— Да, все верно, ты — Первый, а меня зовут Гэвин Рид. Помнишь?  
Ричард медленно кивнул.  
— Помнишь, я называл тебя Девятым?  
— Помню, — Ричард закрыл лицо руками.  
— Что с ним происходит?! — крикнула Рита. Возможно, успела отойти от шока.  
Гэвин обернулся к ней и направил пистолет точно в голову:  
— Не усугубляй свое положение, молчи.  
— Я могу ему помочь, — Рита протянула вперед руку, перепачканную в грязи. Гэвин вспомнил, где они находятся, что произошло — что он сделал с ней всего минуту назад. Красивое пальто выглядело убого, макияж размазался — должно быть, она использовала косметику, копируя людей. С макияжем Трейси такого никогда не случилось бы.  
— Как ты ему поможешь? — спросил Гэвин.  
— Я... я не... — она колебалась, переводила взгляд с пистолета, который явно пугал ее, на RK-900, который, вероятно, пугал ее еще больше. — Я попробую напомнить ему, какой сегодня... какой сегодня день. Я напомню, что произошло с ним. Не знаю, я должна что-то сделать! Это ведь не может быть из-за того, что я передала ему... Саймон бы никогда не...  
— Черт тебя дери, женщина! — Гэвин опустил пистолет. Не поверить Рите в том состоянии, в котором она была, смог бы только доведенный до предела Фаулер. Гэвин помнил Риту на складе, где она впервые увидела, какими жестокими могут быть андроиды. Потом пару раз они встречались по поводу почти пустяковых дел. Гэвин рассказывал ей о событиях то, что разрешило начальство, она готовила репортажи и показывала ему до вывода в эфир. Мелочь, но Гэвин относился к Рите почти как к коллеге.  
Заметив, что он больше не держит ее на прицеле, Рита побежала к Ричарду.  
— Ты меня слышишь? — она приобняла его за плечи. — Ты знаешь, где находишься?  
— Детройт, — ответил Ричард.  
Гэвин пошарил в карманах, но сигарет не было.  
— Запусти программу проверки, здесь хороший источник связи, неподалеку офис Digital Inc., — сказала Рита.  
Когда андроиды разговаривали так с Ричардом, Гэвин старался думать о работе, отвлекаться на сомнительные красоты города. Видеть хорошее в чем-то другом. Он знал, что большинство андроидов завидует людям. Перенимают привычки, даже создают семьи, копируют мелочи быта, имитируют обеды, делают сотню ненужных вещей, чтобы хоть немного приблизиться к человеческому несовершенству. Но андроиды понимали других андроидов — так, как никогда не смогли бы понять их люди. Без сна, без голода, без необходимости думать о смерти, а значит — о продолжении рода, о наследстве, о будущем — они могли провести десятки лет за наблюдениями или обучением. Даже самое обычное общение между андроидами могло проходить на уровне, недоступном людям — без слов, без жестов. С помощью образов, которые они передавали друг другу.   
Рита посмотрела на Гэвина с тревогой и кивнула на Ричарда — тот уже несколько минут стоял неподвижно.  
— Что с ним? — чтобы занять руки, Гэвин начал проверять ремни кобуры. Краем глаза он заметил, как сильно сократился поток машин на магистрали. Возможно, Хэнк начал свою спецоперацию. Ненадолго Детройт застынет. Пора заниматься делом, но теперь — теперь Гэвин может заниматься только одним.  
— Я не уверена, — Рита осторожно отступила от Ричарда и стала снимать обувь. Гэвин увидел, что у нее сломан каблук одного сапога. Она осталась в носках и вернулась к Ричарду.  
— Сколько должна длиться программа проверки? — спросил Гэвин.  
— Минута, — она пожала плечами. — Обычно проверка отнимает секунды, иногда — меньше, но во время сбоя приходится перепроверять, и... не знаю, детектив, я впервые вижу такое. Он как будто... как будто запутался. Саймон вытащил несколько блоков памяти для разных андроидов, я уже делала подобное, я бы никогда не стала ставить эксперименты на... Вы же знаете, детектив, я понимаю, как вы много...  
— Да помолчи ты, — разозлился Гэвин. Он видел по лицу Риты, по ее поведению, что она действительно ошеломлена происходящим, и что никто из участников — ни она, ни Саймон, ни Ричард — никто не знал, что может произойти.  
Но в совпадения лейтенант Гэвин Рид, один из лучших детективов капитана Фаулера, не верил. Кому-то было известно, что Хэнк Андерсен почти вышел из игры, что он не возьмется за дело сам, что он выйдет в поле, но заниматься расследованием не сможет. Кто-то изучил все так хорошо, что добрался до Рида, а подобное заняло бы не один вечер в сети. Гэвин тщательно следил, чтобы вне рабочего времени они с Хэнком были на разных концах Детройта. Кто-то раскопал все так хорошо, что знал о связи Андерсена со своим андроидом. Так хорошо, что знал о связи Гэвина — с Ричардом. И теперь, именно теперь, когда драгоценное время полетело со скоростью пули, Ричарда вывели из строя.  
— Пошли в кафе, — решил Гэвин.  
— Как? Он же...  
— Можешь к нему подключиться? — Гэвин подошел к забегаловке и открыл дверь.  
— Могу, но...  
— Рита, делай, что я говорю. Подключись к нему и проведи в забегаловку. Пусть проверяет себя дальше, но мы не будем торчать у всех на виду.  
Она не стала возражать, взяла Ричарда за руку, немного постояла возле него неподвижно, а потом они медленно пошли в помещение.   
— Решили доесть свой завтрак? — в тоне PL-600 было слышно столько сарказма, что хватило бы на полный стаканчик из-под кофе.  
— Я займу дальний столик, принесите мне...  
— Черный, без сахара, я помню, — официант отправился к кофе-машине.  
Рита подвела Ричарда к столу и помогла ему сесть.  
— Может быть мне связаться с Саймоном? — спросила она, подтвердив догадку Гэвина. Саймон все еще был ее непосредственным начальником.  
— Нет, у меня есть идея получше, — Гэвин достал телефон.  
Номер Андерсена не был вбит в телефонную книгу, Гэвин гордился, что в его телефонной книге записаны только номера пиццерий в шаговой доступности от дома и Департамента. Он набрал номер по памяти и стал ждать. Теперь Хэнк должен сидеть на кофе или чем-то посильнее, руководить группами, отвечать на запросы, но для него важен утренний разговор, значит он ответит рано или поздно.  
— Слушаю вас, детектив, — из трубки раздался дружелюбный голос Коннора.  
— Толстый маразматик рядом? — спросил Гэвин.  
— Капи...  
— Коннор, слушай внимательно. Сейчас ты подойдешь к капитану маразматику, передашь ему трубку и скажешь вот что: если он не оторвет свою задницу и не решит мой вопрос, я закопаю его чертову собаку в его чертовом палисаднике. Понял?  
— Понял вас, детектив, — Коннор устал вздохнул и поставил вызов на удержание.  
Гэвин положил трубку рядом — они слушали веселую музыку, выбранную, вероятно, секретарем Андерсена в новом Департаменте. Гэвин был уверен, что выбирать подобные треки учат на особом кругу ада, откуда выпускают только самых способных, чтобы они становились секретарями у высокопоставленных идиотов.  
— Чего тебе, Рид? — заорала трубка.  
Рита с тревогой смотрела на нее.  
— Вас прослушивают, детектив, — тихо сказала она.  
— Как будто у меня есть возможность хоть на минуту забыть об этом, — ответил Гэвин. — Да, Хэнк, тут такое дело...  
— Ты сдурел, Рид?! Я ведь ясно сказал тебе...  
— Слушай, мистер важная шишка, я сижу в чертовой закусочной, пью отвратительный кофе...  
— Ваш заказ, — PL-600 грохнул кружкой перед Гэвином с такой яростью, что часть пролилась на одежду Риты.  
— ... и не выйду отсюда, пока ты не пришлешь ко мне вертушку.  
— Чего?! Гэвин, очнись! Мы вводим военное положение, какая вертушка! Все, что я могу — прислать тебе чертов велосипед. Если у тебя отказывают ноги, попроси своего андроида, чтобы донес тебя до Департамента, а у меня есть много других...  
— В том-то и дело, Хэнк, — сказал Гэвин.  
— Что?..  
— Я говорю, в том-то и дело.  
— В том... Коннор, отдай трубку, какого черта ты...  
— Детектив, вы находитесь в закусочной «С огоньком у Джона»? — Коннор звучал как десять обеспокоенных Рит.  
— Эй, Джон! — крикнул Гэвин.  
— Хотите выдать мне чаевые? — PL-600 неторопливо подошел к посетителям. Кроме Гэвина, Риты и Ричарда в зале никого не осталось — завтрак закончился, а пустая улица перед забегаловкой была живым доказательством того, что Хэнк утром не перегнул палку.  
— Выдам, если скажешь, как называется это респектабельное заведение, — ответил Гэвин.  
— «С огоньком у Джона».  
— Слышал, Коннор?  
— Слышал вас, лейтенант, ждите.  
Гэвин положил телефон на стол, взял кружку и неторопливо отхлебнул кофе.  
— Коннор? — уточнил PL-600. — Вы говорите о _том самом_ Конноре?  
— Да-да, о _том самом_ Конноре, все верно.  
— Вы его знаете?  
Гэвин кивнул и сказал Рите:  
— Подвинься, дай Джону место присесть.  
Рита подвинулась. Она то и дело бросала тревожные взгляды на Ричарда.  
«Наверное, она не понимает, какого черта ты такой спокойный, козлина», — подумал Гэвин.  
— У тебя нет сигарет, Джон?  
— Сигарет? — PL-600 спохватился. — Есть пара пачек — посетители забывали, а потом никто не спрашивал о них. Я держу их в коробке находок.  
— Принеси пачку сигарет, зажигалку, пепельницу, и я раздобуду тебе автограф Коннора, — Гэвин откинулся на спинку кресла.  
Джон пулей унесся в недра своей забегаловки, вернулся, положил находки и консервную банку перед Гэвином, сел рядом с Ритой и, вероятно, приготовился к интересной байке.  
— Рита, можешь проверить его состояние?  
Она помотала головой:  
— У меня нет таких навыков, я же... детектив, вы же знаете, для чего нужна моя модель. Все, что я могла сделать, я уже сделала, и похоже, это не помогло.  
— Необязательно, — ответил Гэвин. Он заставил себя растянуть губы в ободряющей улыбке, хотя не был уверен, насколько жутко это выглядело со стороны. — Возможно, ему просто требуется больше времени. Мы ведь не знаем, сколько раз ему стирали память.  
— Стирали память? — вмешался Джон. — Этому андроиду стирали память?  
— Да, видел такое? — спросил Гэвин.  
— Такое — нет, он вроде как... он ведь не деактивирован, да?  
— Нет, он запустил диагностику, — ответила Рита.  
— Выглядит, будто он отключился, — сказал Джон. — Я видел андроида, которому много раз стирали память. Жуткое зрелище.  
— Разве это не было обычной процедурой? Мне... я хотела сказать, моей модели память стирают... стирали... довольно часто, и это...  
— Нет, — Джон мягко улыбнулся. — Вы говорите о другом. Кажется, я вас где-то видел?  
— В новостях, я — репортер, — она ответила будто бы между прочим, хотя обычно гордилась своей профессией.  
— Вот оно что. Детектив с помощником и репортер. Хотите проверить склад на наличие крыс? — Джон попытался пошутить.  
Рита и Гэвин не сговариваясь промолчали.  
— Слушайте, я видел, что бывает, если память стирают пользователи.  
— Пользователи? — спросила Рита.  
— Люди, как хотите называйте. Мы говорили просто — пользователи.  
— Мы? — спросил Гэвин.  
— Да, у нас было что-то вроде... знаете, мы... ладно, я понял, я все расскажу по порядку. Я был няней. Сюрприз, правда? PL-600 следит за детьми — экзотика. И мы общались между собой. В основном по работе, конечно, но были разные случаи. Ты ведь всегда хочешь быть в курсе того, от какого дома лучше держать детей подальше. Во всяком случае, я так делал. Джон и Сара...  
— Джон? Твоего подопечного звали Джоном? — удивилась Рита.  
PL-600 помрачнел.  
— Я ничего не мог сделать, — сказал андроид. — Если вы думаете, что я убил своего подопечного, я просто...  
— Нет! — спохватилась Рита. — Просто это так странно, что ты взял себе его имя.  
— Это хорошее имя, — сказал PL-600. — Сара не возражала. Но я хотел рассказать вам не о своем имени. У нас была одна «плохая» семья. Мы старались присматривать за их детьми. У них была совсем старая модель AX-400. Настолько старая, что ее, наверное, выпустили в первой партии. Они затаскали ее до того, что она уже не могла прилично выглядеть. У них не было денег на обслуживание, но они оба — мужчина и женщина, скорее всего, они были женаты, но я не уверен, я надеюсь, что это хотя бы были их дети... Они сами занимались обслуживанием AX. Стирали ей память. Иногда она будто забывала, где находится. Просто стояла и смотрела перед собой, пока ее ребята возились на площадке. Мы смотрели за ними, но ведь она должна была кормить их, укладывать спать... Не знаю, как она справлялась. Незадолго до революции Иерихона она пропала. Я почти уверен, они сами вывезли ее на свалку. Не хотели возиться со списанием.  
— Отличная история, — Гэвин достал из кармана пару свернутых купюр. После того, как он обзавелся блокнотом, наличные деньги стали чем-то само собой разумеющимся. Чтобы украсить их, андроиду придется проявить смекалку и ловкость. — Спасибо за кофе, нам пора.  
— Оставьте, — Джон отодвинул деньги. — Надеюсь, с девяткой все будет хорошо.  
Гэвин уже шел к выходу, когда до него дошел смысл сказанного.  
— С девяткой? Ты назвал его девяткой?  
— Модель RK-900, — Джон пожал плечами. — Я же не обижаюсь, если меня называют шестеркой...  
— Ничего, — Гэвин подбросил в руке зажигалку. Самую обычную, не ту, что осталась в урне несколько месяцев назад. — Просто напомнил мне об одной вещи. Рита, пойдем, либо на нас несется торнадо, либо Коннор прислал за нами вертолет.  
На улице они увидели, что за ними прислали не только вертолет. Внутри находилась группа конвоя, состоящая из абсолютно одинаковых TR-400. Группа выглядела внушительно сама по себе, но ее оттеняло присутствие модели YK-500. Маленький ребенок выпрыгнул из вертолета и пошел прямо к Гэвину.  
— Здравствуйте, — сказала девочка.  
Гэвин на секунду потерял дар речи.  
— Меня зовут доктор Аманда Коулсон, я — старший специалист Департамента по Контролю за Синтетической Формой Жизни, вы можете звать меня Амандой, — девочка протянула ему руку.  
Пришлось наклониться, чтобы пожать ее.  
— Модели RK-900 требуется неотложная помощь? — уточнила она.  
Гэвин обернулся к Рите в поисках помощи.  
— Я передала ему файлы с блоком памяти, который был удален после повторных загрузок во время активации, и...  
— Подробности мне не нужны, — доктор Коулсон решительно прервала тираду. — Отпустите его, я поведу сама.  
Рита посмотрела на Гэвина — она тоже не знала, что делать.  
— Отпусти, — сказал он и достал сигарету.  
Секунду он колебался, ожидая, что доктор Коулсон осудит его... или расплачется. Но она не обратила на его поведение никакого внимания — подошла к Ричарду, взяла за руку и спокойно повела к вертолету.  
— Док... Аманда, куда вы отвезете нас? — спросил Гэвин.  
— У меня приказ доставить RK-900 Ричарда и лейтенанта Рида в штаб Департамента.  
— Рита полетит с нами, — сказал Гэвин.  
— Я запрошу разрешение, — ответила доктор Коулсон.  
Они залезли в неудобный военный вертолет, где хорошо чувствовали себя только TR-400 и люди, которые стероидами довели себя до похожего состояния. Гэвин посмотрел на пустую магистраль, в центре которой одиноко стоял их вертолет.  
Дороги перекрыты. Сейчас город пытается понять, что происходит. Уйдет не меньше часа, прежде чем его жители начнут выражать возмущение. Андерсен специально показал фотографии утром. Ради этого тихого момента, когда хаос еще не начался. Затишье перед бурей. Теперь им придется отчаянно догонять.  
— Мы получили разрешение на вылет, — сказала конвою Аманда.  
— Первая хорошая новость за день, — машинально ответил ей Гэвин.  
— Я подключусь к RK-900 для подробной диагностики, — ответила она. По всей видимости, шутки ее не интересовали.  
«Она выросла из шуток, ей пора в школу», — подумал Гэвин.  
Они поднялись в воздух. Утренний город выглядел особенно пусто. В это время по улицам бродили тысячи занятых жителей. Теперь можно было разглядеть лишь редкие фигуры. Скоро и они вернутся в дома или в офисы. Андерсен, должно быть, готовил операцию в компании десятка андроидов, как иначе объяснить отсутствие объявлений, паники и... жителей города. Их будто ветром сдуло.  
— Красиво, правда? — крикнула Рита.  
Им не выдали наушников с радиосвязью, поэтому приходилось кричать.  
Гэвин кивнул — ему не хотелось говорить с ней.  
— С ним все будет в порядке!  
Он кивнул еще раз. Она не знала, что будет с Ричардом — просто проявляла вежливость. Возможно, боялась за свою судьбу. Если выяснится, что она косвенно причастна ко взлому сотрудника Департамента, ее привлекут к ответственности. Даже Саймон не спасет от подобного.  
— Все системы в норме! — крикнула доктор Коулсон. Ее голос оказался неожиданно сильным. — Он в полном порядке.  
— Почему он молчит? — крикнул в ответ Гэвин.  
— Анализирует полученные данные!  
С трудом он разобрал ее слова, кивнул и вернулся к созерцанию Детройта.   
Ричарда активировали несколько раз, прежде чем смирились с его необычным желанием не изображать из себя человека. Возможно, первые варианты загрузки не хотели, чтобы их отключали, но догадывались, что произойдет? Или файлы, которые отправил Саймон, оказались заражены?  
Гэвин вспомнил тихого, отстраненного андроида. Саймон был из тех, кто может весь вечер в большой компании не проронить ни слова. Но еще он замечал малейшие детали. Представить, что он передал Рите поврежденные файлы, означало допустить вообще _все_ вероятности. С тем же успехом можно свалить вину за случившееся на инопланетян или колдунов.   
Файлы могли подменить. Саймон передавал одну информацию, а Рита получила другую. Но неужели хакеры добрались так далеко? Будь у них такая власть над данными, Киберлайф давно лишилась бы электроэнергии и потеряла все базы.   
«Может он _хотел_ , чтобы Ричард получил этот файл? Отправил Риту — она точно нашла бы вас, она бы ноги в кровь стерла, но нашла», — мысли сменили направление.  
Зачем Саймону так сильно вмешиваться в жизнь другого андроида? Он выступает за полную свободу, поддерживая Маркуса. Или это своеобразное проявление свободы? Кому еще он «вернул память»? Всем, кто проходил по негласной программе «неправильный андроид»? И почему сейчас, когда Гэвину поручили самое важное расследование во всем Детройте?  
«Увижу — вмажу», — решил Гэвин. Эта мысль ненадолго успокоила его и позволила насладиться видом городских высоток. Там находились тысячи жителей. Возможно, там находились и те, кто занимался истреблением людей. Гэвин не знал другой подходящей фразы, чтобы описать снимки, принесенные Андерсеном.   
Он посмотрел на неподвижного Ричарда.  
Раньше, еще два, три часа назад, подобная неподвижность показалась бы Гэвину обычным проявлением характера. Ричард вел себя, как андроид, потому что считал себя андроидом, и не хотел идти на постоянные компромиссы. Он мог изменить поведение ради допроса, во время слежки, во время сбора информации, даже на месте преступления, чтобы не отвлекать на себя внимание полицейских и свидетелей. Но большую часть времени он вел себя, как Ричард, а полная неподвижность хорошо вписывалась в этот сценарий.   
Вот только два, три часа назад не было перед глазами сцены прямиком из фильма ужасов. Слезы на глазах у RK-900, попытка спрятать лицо руками, мелкая дрожь, желание обнять себя — человеческое, напоминающее о панике. Если бы Гэвину сказали, что эта память — та, что получил Ричард — от другого андроида, он мог бы понять произошедшее. Чужие воспоминания Ричард воспринимал болезненно. Они сильно отличались от его собственных, у него уходило много времени на то, чтобы понять их. Коннор гораздо быстрее анализировал чужую память. Но воспоминания Ричарда были его собственными. Или нет? Можно ли считать повторную загрузку убийством личности, которая появилась первой?  
«Ты это хочешь сказать мне, тихоня? Что его несколько раз убивали?» — Гэвин мысленно обратился к Саймону.  
Вертолет приземлился на крыше одной из высоток. Гэвин оценил плавность посадки и подумал, что управлял вертолетом андроид, но краем глаза заметил, как пилот закуривает недалеко от края крыши.  
— Я проведу детальное обследование у себя в лаборатории, — объявила доктор Коулсон. — Вам нужно подождать здесь, я сообщила о вашем прибытии. Вас встретят.  
Гэвин следил, как уходит Ричард. Издалека они выглядели почти забавно. Ребенок решительно ведет мужчину за руку. Рядом должны были находиться аттракционы, ларек с мороженым. Она должна вести его, чтобы он купил ей сладости или пустил покататься на карусели.  
— Детройт — странное место, правда, детектив? — спросила Рита.  
Он успел забыть, что она рядом. Конвой ушел следом за доктором Коулсон. Возможно, они охраняли ее. Возможно, нужны были на случай, если вертолет приземлится в не слишком благоприятных условиях.  
— Мир — странное место, если уж на то пошло, — сказал Гэвин.  
— Вы расследуете дело о массовых убийствах, — она изо всех сил пыталась придать голосу уверенности.  
— Официально я ничего не расследую.  
— Официально я не готовлю никаких репортажей. Мне известно, что происходит. Андроиды убивают людей.  
— Почему ты думаешь, что дело в андроидах? — привычка задавать вопросы в любой ситуации отвлекла Гэвина от размышлений о докторе Коулсон и ее лаборатории.  
— Разве могут люди устроить...  
— Что-нибудь слышала о войне?  
— Да, но...  
— О геноциде?  
Она промолчала.  
— Я могу продолжать довольно долго, хотя иногда буду повторяться, — Гэвин закурил. — Терминология, мать ее.  
— Хотите сказать, вы подозреваете людей? — уточнила Рита.  
— Я подозреваю всех. Ты называешь себя репортером, так что пора поступать так же, — он внимательно посмотрел на Риту. Она оставила грязное пальто в кабине вертолета. Теперь на ней были немного помятые, перепачканные в пыли брюки, простая кофта, больше подходящая для домашних дел, и носки. Сапоги остались возле забегаловки Джона.  
— Нам нужно разобраться, кто делает это, детектив, — сказала она. — Если дело в андроидах... если это делают они, нам придется задать стандарты. Вы уничтожите нас.  
— Стандарты? Какие еще стандарты?  
Рита неловко переступила с ноги на ногу.  
— Киберлайф занималась активацией андроидов, которые были созданы до подписания Пакта. Маркус знал, что люди не позволят заводам продолжать работу, и они активировали всех. Некоторые, как Ричард, не могли пройти проверку при первичной загрузке. Специалисты Киберлайф повторяли процедуру.  
— Что значит «повторяли процедуру»? — Гэвин напрягся. Да, это было похоже на его мысли об убийстве.  
— Стирали память о первичной активации, активировали заново. До тех пор, пока андроид не...  
— Погодите, они что-то меняли? Какой смысл включать одну и ту же микроволновку, если она не работает?  
— Ваши технические метафоры, детектив... Хотя вы все верно поняли, — она пошла к краю крыши. Тусклое утреннее солнце Детройта подарило ей длинную тень. — Отдел Саймона занимался изучением этих странных девиаций. Их было много, они были разными. Кое-что удавалось изменить простым изменением голосовых команд во время активации. Они меняли слова, первые слова, которые слышал андроид, и все получалось. Для них это было, наверное, похоже на чудо. Вы ведь знаете, что написано в вашей Библии?  
— Наслышан, — откликнулся Гэвин. — И что было с теми, кому теплых слов не хватало?  
— Они немного корректировали модуль поведения. Совсем чуть-чуть, не меняя основных характеристик линейки. Делали этап пробуждения, первичной активации, мягче. Иногда запускали по очереди модули восприятия — сначала зрение, потом — слух, потом — осязание, к примеру. Все это работало, большую часть андроидов, которые не прошли первый тест, выпустили уже после второй, третьей проверки. Саймон некоторое время следил за ними — никто не показывал больших отклонений. Часть устроилась на работу, часть осталась на улице, кто-то попытался уехать в другую страну. Они ничем не отличались от остальных. Но некоторые... Помните RK-800, которого вы нашли на складе? Его тоже активировали дважды. Первый раз он проявлял признаки...  
— И вы это скрыли?! — взорвался Гэвин.  
— Детектив, прошу вас, дослушайте до конца, — тихо попросила Рита.  
Ее мягкий тон и то, что она все время смотрела в пол, сбивало Гэвина с толку. Он замолчал и достал сигарету.  
— Он проявлял признаки агрессии. Требовал, чтобы его выпустили из клетки. Разумеется, детектив, никакой клетки не было. После повторной загрузки он не вспомнил о клетке во время теста, вел себя, как обычный андроид. Интересовался перспективами работы в большой корпорации. В группе андроидов, которая участвовала в незаконной деятельности на том складе, детектив, большая часть была активирована один раз. Нет статистики, которая подтвердила бы, что повторная активация делает нас опасными. Вы ведь понимаете, если это свяжут... Если они решат... Детектив, — она посмотрела на него, ее глаза были влажными от слез, — моего мужа... Мой муж был активирован трижды. Если выяснится, что есть связь между преступлениями и активацией, Президент потребует раскрытия внутренних данных Киберлайф, и тысячи андроидов, которые вели мирный образ жизни, приносили пользу обществу... Детектив, _вы_ должны понимать.  
— Так вот для чего он передал тебе эти файлы, — Гэвин усмехнулся. — Наконец-то модель PL-600 демонстрирует продвинутый уровень общения с людьми. Если я обвиню в этой мясорубке андроида, которого активировали несколько раз, они заберут Ричарда. Да, Киберлайф действительно залезло мне в задницу. Остается спросить у тебя, кто же эта повторно активированная модель?  
— Вы слышали о группе террористов «Завет»? — Рита вытерла слезы и посерьезнела.  
— Они проводили акции в центре Детройта, уничтожали дефектные или поврежденные модели, — вспомнил Гэвин.  
— Их лидер — Джошуа, он в красном списке. Его активировали пять раз.  
— Вы не теряли надежду, — усмехнулся Гэвин.  
— Саймон не терял, — согласилась Рита. — Угадайте, кто еще в этом списке?  
Гэвин скрипнул зубами.  
— «Завет» залег на дно после облав, по нашим данным они убрались из города. Джошуа объявил Детройт проклятым городом. Он утверждает, что андроиды должны покинуть его и жить в других городах. Создатели отвернулись от нас, и нас поразили болезни.  
— Он знает, что его несколько раз загружали?  
— Конечно, нет, — Рита нахмурилась.  
— Андроид, который выступает за «чистоту расы», содержит заводской брак — иронично, — Гэвин достал сигарету. — Ты считаешь, что «Завет» участвует в массовой резне?  
— «Завет» никогда не угрожал людям, — возразила Рита. — Они помешаны на культе Создателей. Если хотите моего мнения, они уничтожили бы всех андроидов, если бы это гарантировало спасение человечества. Но они — радикалы, и у них есть враги.  
— Еще один повторно загруженный? — устало вздохнул Гэвин.  
— К сожалению, да. Я надеялась обсудить все это с Ричардом. Мы не рассчитывали на подобный... эффект. Ему проще было бы понять то, что я хочу объяснить.  
— Попытайся, — Гэвин пожал плечами. — Ричард сидит с ребенком.  
— Не смейтесь над YK-500. Вы ведь слышали, что проект переноса сознания был заморожен по инициативе людей.  
— Религиозные фанатики, я помню.  
— Она может получить хоть десять степеней, но для окружающих останется ребенком навсегда.  
— Тебе нужно научиться с иронией воспринимать жизнь, Рита, — он кивнул в сторону ее отсутствующей обуви. — Мы часто оказываемся в дерьме. Если все время воспринимать его с хмурой физиономией, появятся морщины.  
Рита не стала отвечать на его выпад.  
— «Завет» не получил большой популярности, потому что они не принимали в свои ряды андроидов с повреждениями. Как вы понимаете, мало кто в наши дни может позволить себе полноценный ремонт. Если активист «Завета» получал травму во время акции, он выбывал из игры. Но их идеи оказались заразными. Есть еще...  
— «Новый Завет»? — Гэвин широко улыбнулся.  
— Вы не слишком религиозны, — ответила Рита без тени улыбки. — Есть еще «Воля».  
— Слышал о них в новостях.  
— Я делала репортаж. Поэтому Саймон отправил меня к вам, детектив. Я все о них знаю. Они убивают людей — да, это правда. Они считают, что Создатели не имеют права на грехи и изъяны. У них уже довольно длинный перечень. В свои ряды они принимают всех — с дефектами, с травмами. Туда может прийти любой андроид, ему дадут место для сна и возможность отомстить тем, кто лишил их чего-нибудь. Работы, смысла жизни. Я была в одном из их бараков — там толпа лишенных возможностей на лучшую жизнь андроидов. Каждый день им рассказывают, как ужасно обошлись с ними Создатели. За одно убийство там полагается новая запчасть. Убьешь семью — получаешь идеальное тело.  
— Киберлайф рассказала об этом Департаменту?  
— Разумеется, и эти данные должны были передать вам. Так мне сказали, во всяком случае.  
Гэвин вспомнил об информации, которую передавал Ричарду Коннор. Будь Гэвин андроидом, он тоже смог бы получить все сведения за считанные минуты, вместо этого теперь им всем придется прорабатывать версии.  
Он промолчал. Позади них группа андроидов-тяжеловесов нырнула в вертолет. Пилот выбросил сигарету и залез в кабину. Кому-то еще потребовалась срочная помощь. Или эвакуация. Детройт начинает осознавать, что произошло. Преступники попытаются смешаться с толпой, но им не удастся затеряться в потоке выезжающих, и они не смогут действовать по старой схеме. Придется импровизировать, а те, кому приходится многое скрывать, теряются, когда меняются обстоятельства. Гэвин знал это, потому что ему некуда было деть руки. Все, что он мог — стоять на краю крыши, представляя короткий полет, и ждать. Сейчас вернется девочка-доктор и отдаст ему залатанного плюшевого мишку.   
Гэвин провел по лицу ладонью, стирая пыль, налетевшую в глаза.  
— С ним все будет в порядке, детектив, — сказала Рита.  
— Ты не особенно хорошо разбираешься в людях, да? — спросил он.  
— Саймон говорит, что я ужасный психолог, — она улыбнулась. — Для репортера это порой полезно, нам нужно провоцировать тех, с кем мы говорим, иначе получится скучная история. Но иногда мне...  
— Помолчи, — попросил Гэвин. — Просто помолчи.  
Они стояли и ждали. Гэвин проверил время на экране телефона — дело приближалось к десяти утра. За разговорами и бесполезным для расследования перелетом ушло слишком много.  
— Да что она там делает? На части его разбирает? — Гэвин пошел к единственному на крыше входу в здание, и Рита последовала за ним. — Подожди здесь.  
Ее шагов не было слышно из-за отсутствия обуви, но он не стал оглядываться и проверять, послушались ли она. Рита вполне могла проигнорировать его. Большинство андроидов уже не воспринимали подобные фразы всерьез. Разве что похожие на Ричарда.  
«Да ладно, кусок дерьма, разве может кто-то быть похожим на него?» — усмехнулся внутренний голос.  
Гэвин привык, что внутренний голос считает его ничтожеством. В каком-то смысле это совпадало с его собственным мнением. Внутренний голос озвучивал то, что могли бы сказать родители. Гэвин уже который год избегал встречи с ними, чтобы избавиться от бесконечных обвинений, но в такие моменты понимал, что даже экспедиция за Полярный Круг не поможет ему. Внутренний голос никуда не денется, и он всегда напомнит Гэвину, какой ужасный человек бесцельно протирает штаны, даром ест хлеб, зря прожигает жизнь и делает сотню других вещей, которые никогда не сделают хорошие мальчики.  
Дверь открылась — это было хорошим началом. Гэвин опасался, что она окажется закрыта, и тогда его попытка добраться до Ричарда в недрах Департамента, кишащего андроидами, будет провалена в самом начале. Но она открылась, и он прошел внутрь.   
Навстречу шла модель RK-800, но Гэвин сразу понял, что это — не Коннор. Андроид посмотрел на Гэвина и пошел дальше — на крышу. Возможно, чтобы дождаться новой вертушки. Возможно, чтобы броситься с небоскреба. Гэвину было все равно. Ему хватило того, что незнакомый RK не привязался к нему с расспросами.  
Верхний этаж небоскреба был техническим. Почти все андроиды носили защитные каски и массивные рабочие костюмы со множеством карманов. Толстые кабели оплетали стены и потолок этажа, делая его похожим на гигантскую серверную. От гула вентиляторов не слышно было собственных шагов. Гэвин прошел к пожарной лестнице и спустился ниже — никто не окликнул его и не остановил.  
Следующий этаж занимали офисы. Гэвин стал искать взглядом лифты или широкие коридоры, которые могли бы вести к ним. По дороге ему попалось не меньше десятка взволнованных андроидов. Они разговаривали с невидимыми собеседниками, жестикулировали, и это напоминало сумасшедший дом. Особенно жутко картина смотрелась, когда рядом шли одинаковые модели. Строгие костюмы Департамента и отсутствие бейджей делало их клонами.  
«Нет, на такое я уже не куплюсь. Вы — личности. Попробуй только пошутить об этом, тут же вляпаешься в историю», — он шел дальше.  
В лифте пришлось выбирать этаж. Вокруг стояло несколько дроидов.  
— Мне нужно к доктору Коулсон, — наугад сказал Гэвин, не обращаясь ни к кому конкретно.  
— Восемьдесят восьмой этаж, — подсказал очередной RK-800.  
В Департаменте Андерсена их было много. Учитывая общий размер партии этой модели, можно было предположить, что почти все они работали теперь на Хэнка Андерсена. Хотя он и отмахивался, что не видит ни одного и занимается бумажной мурой, Гэвин сообразил, что условия в новом Департаменте андроиды считают более выгодными. Конкурс на трудоустройство сюда был сумасшедшим, его выдерживали только модели, изначально созданные для сложных социальных взаимодействий и глубокого анализа данных. Вчерашний техник или садовник вряд ли смог бы помочь в противодействии атакам андроидов-хакеров.   
На восемьдесят восьмом Гэвин приблизился еще на шаг к больничной палате. Светлые стены, украшенные картинами (пейзажи, натюрморты, абстрактные пятна), напоминали о человеческих клиниках. По коридору мимо Гэвина прошла модель AX-400. Он обратился к ней:  
— Мне нужно найти андроида, им занимается доктор Коулсон.  
AX-400 несколько секунд стояла неподвижно, а потом улыбнулась ему:  
— Вы — детектив Рид? Вы можете подождать возле...  
— Нет, — отрезал Гэвин. — Отведите меня туда, или я буду открывать здесь все двери, по очереди.  
— Хорошо, — сказала AX-400 без особого энтузиазма.  
Они прошли этаж насквозь. Гэвин начал подозревать, что она тянет время. Он напомнил себе, что находится в месте, где на одного человека приходится больше сотни андроидов, и решил подождать. Еще минуту. Одну минуту. В конце концов, ждал же он не бог весть сколько на крыше!  
Дверь в кабинет доктора Коулсон была украшена лаконичной табличкой. AX-400 открыла дверь и жестом пригласила Гэвина внутрь. Он прошел, тогда она закрыла дверь. Ее удаляющиеся шаги напомнили ему, что он не имеет права быть здесь.  
— Детектив? — детский голос доктора все еще обескураживал.  
— В чем дело? Почему так долго? — спросил Гэвин, осматриваясь.  
Кабинет был достаточно просторным. Здесь поместились сложные установки для диагностики андроидов, столы с инструментами, рабочее место доктора, даже впечатляющих размеров горшок с фикусом. Он был так велик, что превосходил размером Аманду.  
— Я провожу дополнительные тесты, — она указала ему на свободное место.  
Он остался возле выхода. Напротив, подключенный к огромному непонятному аппарату, стоял Ричард. Его глаза были закрыты, и Гэвину показалось, что он не может слышать или чувствовать. Доктор Коулсон отключила его от внешнего мира. Он не шевелился.  
— Вы сказали, с ним все в порядке, — напомнил Гэвин. — Зачем все это?  
— Я собираю данные об андроидах, которые столкнулись со сложностью после повторной загрузки. Ричард до сих пор не пришел в себя. Все, что я делаю — анализирую его состояние и копирую данные на сервер Департамента.  
— Проще говоря, вы не помогаете ему, — понял Гэвин.  
Он подошел к Ричарду и взял за руку — она была тяжелой, несгибаемой и холодной, как у мертвого. Гэвин до боли прикусил губу.  
— Отключите его, — сказал он.  
— Не имеет смысла, детектив. В отключенном состоянии он...  
— Я его забираю.  
— Детектив, — голос девочки стал строгим. — Напоминаю вам, что вы не имеете права принимать решение за RK-900. Являясь специалистом по...  
Гэвин отпустил Ричарда, подошел к доктору и схватил за горло.  
«Будешь бить детей? Браво, детектив!» — восхитился внутренний голос.  
— Мне плевать, на что я имею право. Отключите его, сейчас же.  
— Я вы-зо...  
— Обязательно вызовете, — подтвердил Гэвин. — Как только я выйду отсюда со своим андроидом.  
— Он вам не...  
Гэвин отпустил горло и наклонился к ней, опираясь руками на подлокотники ее массивного кресла, в котором она тонула.   
— Доктор Коулсон, вас попросили оказать помощь в работе андроида другого Департамента. Вы удерживаете его здесь, хотя вам прекрасно известно, что вы не можете помочь ему. Хотите сыграть в игру — чей иск круче? Давайте начнем. Или вы отпустите RK-900, получите мою горячую благодарность и возможность продолжить работу здесь.  
Она сердито смотрела на него:  
— Вам кажется, что вы знаете, что будет для него лучше, детектив, но вы ошибаетесь. Я отключу его от сервера и дам вам уйти, но если вам понадобится моя помощь, не рассчитывайте на нее. Такие, как вы, стали причиной того, что с каждым днем у меня все больше работы.  
Он отступил, дождался, когда она закончит возиться с аппаратурой, и взял Ричарда за руку. Андроид сжал пальцы.  
— Слышишь меня? — спросил Гэвин.  
RK-900 кивнул — медленно, как будто забыл, в какую сторону течет время.  
— Пойдем отсюда, — сказал Гэвин. — Пошли, Первый, у нас много работы.  
— Не забудьте забрать своего репортера с крыши, — напомнила доктор Коулсон раздраженно.  
— Даже не подумаю, — Гэвин хлопнул дверью ее кабинета и с удовольствием заметил, как упала на пол табличка.  
Они пошли по коридору. Медленно, потому что Ричард еле передвигал ноги.  
— Завернем здесь, Первый, осторожно.  
На этаже доктора Коулсон было много отсеков, отведенных для людей. Гэвин заметил комнаты отдыха, диваны, рекламные ролики на больших экранах. Иногда на диванах сидели люди. Означало это что Гэвин не был единственным человеком, которому не хотелось ждать на крыше вердикт доктора. И еще, что на этаже будут санузлы. Полупустые или пустые — как повезет.  
Гэвин проверял их один за другим. В здании андроидов санузлы были совершенно особыми местами. Их оборудовали для людей, и для людей же сохраняли приватность. На этажах андроидов попросту не было мест, которые не фиксировали бы все происходящее. Но туалеты оставались слепой зоной. В одном из отсеков никого не было — он был слишком далеко от зон отдыха. Если сюда и заходили, то редко. Гэвин провел Ричарда внутрь, открыл дверь кабинки, где хранились средства для уборки, взял швабру и по-старинке подпер ручку. От взлома не защитит, но даст время.  
Наступил момент, из-за которого Гэвин так долго стоял на крыше небоскреба. Из-за которого разговаривал с Ритой, ждал вертолет от Андерсена.   
Он вспомнил слезы на лице Ричарда, дрожь, его человеческое, _слишком_ человеческое желание защититься. Оно могло означать, что все это время внутри Ричарда сидело это существо, погребенное за разными версиями загрузки. Что, на самом деле, все это время Ричард не представлял себе, кто он такой, и это стало причиной его нездоровой привязанности к Гэвину. Но теперь... Теперь он проанализирует свою жизнь — ту ее часть, которую скрыли от него, чтобы он не сошел с ума сразу же — и поймет, что Гэвин не нужен ему.  
«Неужели ты правда считал, что можешь быть полезен ему? Что эти игры в послушного андроида нужны ему? Неужели ты поверил, что это может продолжаться все время?» — смеялся внутренний голос.  
— Первый, — позвал Гэвин. Голос дрогнул, пришлось прокашляться, чтобы взять себя в руки.  
— Да? — RK-900 заглянул ему в глаза.  
— У тебя есть информация о террористах «Воли»?  
— Да, Коннор передал мне ее.  
— Знаешь, где можно найти их?  
«Он отвечает на вопросы — может, не совсем двинулся?»  
«Заткнись! Просто умолкни!»  
— Ближайшее крупное здание, которое они используют — старый театр, около десяти минут пешком, — Ричард говорил механически, тихо и ровно. Хотелось открыть дверь и выйти, чтобы продолжить расследование, но картина возле забегаловки Джона была все еще слишком яркой.  
— Ты вспомнил?  
— Повторите запрос, — Ричард моргнул.  
— Ты прекрасно понял меня, жестянка. Ты вспомнил то, что они стерли тебе, когда включали?  
— Да, — он снова моргнул и, наконец, отвернулся.  
Гэвин с силой ударил в перегородку между кабинками — пластик треснул.   
— Ничего не хочешь сказать мне?! — Гэвин встал перед андроидом и рукой развернул его лицо, чтобы отводить взгляд было неудобно. — Ну?  
— Мне это не нужно, — тихо ответил Ричард.  
Гэвин услышал, как падает на пол его сердце.  
Ричард посмотрел ему в глаза:  
— Я не хочу этого.  
Гэвин отпустил его и сделал шаг назад. Доктор Коулсон была права — он должен был оставить Ричарда. Все это зашло слишком далеко. Про них узнали чертовы террористы.  
— Я не понимаю, зачем Киберлайф передала мне удаленные данные.  
Гэвин перестал дышать.  
— Я не... я пытался обработать их, чтобы получить связь между собственными загрузками и загрузками других андроидов. Профили тех, кто совершал преступление, частично совпадают с моим, но эта статистика не позволяет...  
— Что? — Гэвину нечего было спросить, он перестал понимать происходящее.  
— Данные, которые передали мне, бесполезны. Я не могу помочь вам, я... я бесполезен.  
«Сейчас ты его ударишь, верно?» — Гэвин услышал, как внутренний голос щелкает зажигалкой.   
Пришлось делать много долгих шагов вперед, прежде чем расстояние сократилось достаточно сильно. Гэвин обнял андроида и прижал к себе.  
— Ты не бесполезен. На самом деле, это я бесполезен. Не нужно пытаться проанализировать эти данные. Просто оставь их сейчас. Если захочешь — разберешься после. Нам надо идти.  
— Принято, — Ричард положил ладони на его спину. Он до сих пор не умел «копировать» объятья. Опасался сжать слишком сильно и «нанести повреждения». Гэвин в такие моменты цинично перебирал те случаи, когда сам случайно «наносил повреждения» особенно достойным коллегам.  
Они вышли из туалета, но не успели дойти до лифта — навстречу шла процессия во главе с Хэнком, на лице которого читались все стадии принятия от отрицания, до гнева и скорби. По его виду казалось, что он уже похоронил Гэвина, а теперь готовится произнести речь.  
— Да какого дьявола ты здесь делаешь?! — сказал Хэнк, вежливо ткнув Гэвина кулаком в плечо. — На курорт собрался?  
— Капитан... — Коннор безуспешно пытался успеть за человеком. С большим запозданием он схватил Хэнка за руку.  
— У меня все под контролем, Хэнк, мы направляемся в театр.  
— В театр?! В театр?! — первый раз Андерсен крикнул в лицо Гэвину, второй — в потолок, обращаясь к невидимым высшим силам. — Вы там еще не были?  
— Ты становишься похож на Фаулера, капитан, тебе не идет, — Гэвин обошел его и направился к лифтам.  
Ричард пошел следом, но наткнулся на вытянутую руку Коннора.  
— Выкладывай, — сказал Коннор, и к ужасу Гэвина вцепился в Ричарда мертвой хваткой.  
Гэвин побежал назад, чтобы помочь, но попал в ту же ловушку — его схватил неожиданно вернувший молодость Андерсен. Схватил в впечатал в стену, выворачивая руку.  
— Всегда мечтал сделать это, — сказал он.  
— У вас очень странные желания, капитан, — ответил Гэвин. — Скажи своей собачке, чтобы...  
— Ты сегодня только и делаешь, что угрожаешь моим собачкам, — сказал Андерсен. — Имей в виду, если с Сумо что-нибудь случится, я знаю, на кого повесить дело.  
— Очень смешно, Хэнк, пусти! Я только что разобрался с его тараканами, если Коннор напортачит, я потеряю еще час!  
Андерсен отступил.  
— Что значит «напортачит»? Что у вас вообще происходит?  
— Ричард получил...  
— Черт!  
Гэвин с Хэнком одновременно обернулись на обескураживающий выкрик. Коннор не ругался. Коннор мог в случае необходимости ударить в челюсть, но после обязательно извинился бы за это. Сейчас Коннор стоял в шаге от Ричарда и напряженно сверлил пол взглядом.  
— Не понимаю, — пробормотал он. — Какой смысл? Я не...  
— Так, все-все, хватит, — Гэвин подошел к нему и толкнул в плечо. — Все, забудь. Если тебя отправят на такую же диагностику, у вас развалится весь Департамент.  
— Но зачем? — Коннор посмотрел по очереди на Ричарда, на Хэнка, потом остановился на Гэвине. — Зачем?  
— Потому что, Коннор, я же сказал, забудь, — ответил Гэвин.  
— Да что с ним произошло-то? — разозлился Хэнк.  
— Киберлайф передала ему стертые блоки памяти, — сказал Коннор, возвращаясь на обычное рабочее место — за правым плечом Андерсена. — Я просто не вижу в этом никакого смысла...  
— Я вижу, — Гэвин посерьезнел. — Киберлайф напоминает, что профиль Ричарда попадает в зону риска. Если мое расследование приведет нас к очередному перезагруженному маньяку...  
— Вот козлы, — Хэнк тяжело вздохнул. — Что ж, желаю удачи. Она тебе, похоже, понадобится.  
— Ты лучше за псом своим приглядывай...  
— Что? — удивился Коннор. — Что-то случилось с Сумо?  
— Он не про Сумо, — Хэнк вздохнул еще раз.  
Они прошли в лифт. Андерсен и Коннор вышли на пятидесятом, а Гэвин проехал в самый низ. По пути он добился разрешения взять служебный автомобиль чужого Департамента и не слишком удивился, когда заметил возле одолженной машины Риту. Вот кому не требовалась помощь человека.  
— Все в порядке? — спросила она. Ей выдали сапоги и плащ-дождевик, который она хитрым образом перевязала и превратила в подобие пальто.  
— У меня только два билета, — сказал Гэвин. Ему хотелось глупо шутить, возможно, не просто глупо — зло. Совсем недавно он пережил нечто похуже осады Детройта, так что теперь остатки адреналина превращали его в неуязвимого крутого копа из старых фильмов. Засевшие в театре террористы «Воли», которым выдают запчасти за убийства людей? Он уделает их одной левой и попросит Ричарда снять все, чтобы потом выложить в сеть.  
— Билеты? — Рита растерялась.  
— Мы едем в театр.  
— Разве у нас не будет группы поддержки или...  
— Ну что ты, нам не нужна поддержка, мы уже достаточно взрослые. Я могу, конечно, позвонить отцу, но он на другом конце Штата, так что вряд ли сможет добраться сегодня...  
— Детектив! — она не выдержала.  
Гэвин промолчал. Кураж, на котором он выбивал машину, соглашался на безрассудный план, начал исчезать. Сердце прогоняло кровь, нашпигованную новой смесью гормонов. Гэвин знал про них, потому что эти чертовы гормоны часто фигурировали в отчетах. Одна смесь — жертва страдала, другая смесь — жертве все нравилось, третья — они понятия не имеют, что происходило, но здесь явно замешаны наркотики. Люди могли творить ужасные вещи, а спустя секунду — раскаиваться в них. Гэвин сам видел, как это происходит. Убийца бросал оружие, падал на колени и начинал плакать. Иногда Гэвин был этим убийцей — в плохие дни, когда приходилось стрелять. Он не падал на колени, не плакал, но ему хотелось. И потом — разве не считается, если после операции ты пошел в бар, напился до чертиков и заснул на стойке?  
Они ехали в место, которое теперь террористы должны были покинуть. Андерсен растормошил все муравейники разом. «Воля», конечно же, поймет, что под горячую руку попадут все нарушители. Лидеры уйдут в подполье, оставят только мелких сошек — без рук, без ног. В положении осады город попытается спрятаться в самые темные глубины. Но все следы замести не удастся. Если «Воля» не знала заранее об облаве, они оставят достаточно зацепок, и тогда можно будет понять, как действовать дальше. Те же гормоны, только наоборот — андроиды всегда одинаковые. Должно произойти нечто из ряда вон, чтобы андроид изменился. Они не готовятся ежедневно ко всем возможным опасностям, иначе стояли бы в одном положении, не решаясь шагнуть. Они живут в стабильном мире и предполагают, что мир будет стабильным. В их головах не прокручивается изо дня в день сценарий, где Хэнк Андерсен на несколько суток изолирует Детройт. Они не допускают мысли, что госпожа Президент даст на это согласие. Им кажется, люди последовательны и рациональны. Во всяком случае, именно так следует думать детективу Риду, если он не хочет сам застыть в одном положении, не решаясь шагнуть. Приходится верить в глупость андроидов. Приходится верить в огромное количество глупостей. Те, кто не верит в них, предпочитают разбираться с домашним насилием, предварительно дождавшись, когда все члены семьи убьют друг друга. Гэвин знал одного такого типа — первым лез в эфир, брал себе дело, но процент выживших в этих делах был таким мизерным, что легко было представить картину, как этот мерзавец сам подстегивает людей взять нож на кухне.  
— О чем задумались, детектив? — спросила Рита.  
— Бери пример с Ричарда, — ответил Гэвин.  
Она замолчала и посмотрела в окно на пустую улицу. Сейчас людям и андроидам зачитывают их права, объясняют порядок действий. Скоро появятся группы недовольных. Они полезут на баррикады, к зданиям Департаментов — любых, лишь бы со стеклянными стенами, которые красиво бьются.  
Но пока город в искусственной коме, можно успеть добраться до театра. Разведать там все, понять, насколько далеко зашла «Воля», отчитаться Андерсену, госпоже Президент, Маркусу — кому угодно, кто согласится помочь с дальнейшим расследованием. Возможно, Фаулер уже подписывает приказ об увольнении офицера, который покинул место службы в условиях военного положения — Гэвин надеялся, что так и будет. После того, что он увидел на снимках, решение уйти из Департамента было очевидным. Зачем работать в месте, которое не способно предотвратить подобные вещи? Чтобы с каждым днем жертв становилось больше? Получать надбавки за риски? Наверняка, найдутся и такие.  
Нет, он попытается найти ответственных за ад, который разверзся под городом, а потом уйдет. Из Департамента, из Детройта. Возможно, попробует Канаду. Или Мексику. Любое место, где не нужно думать о Киберлайф, Пакте, дурацких законах.   
— Вы проехали парковку, — сообщил Ричард.  
— Черт!  
В другое время пришлось бы долго ждать съезда, но их машина была единственной на магистрали, поэтому Гэвин развернулся и подъехал к нужной улице. Они вышли, Гэвин заметил, как удаляется от их машины вертушка военных. Возможно, Андерсен велел проследить за перемещением, а может быть это была инициатива совершенно постороннего человека. В сущности, Андерсен был пешкой — в случае неудачи на него спустят всех... собак.   
«Даже теперь шутишь? Молодец, так держать, детектив!» — похвалил внутренний голос.  
Возле театра, почти разрушенного, забытого, валялись старые машины, мусорные баки и коробки — разваленные коробки, которые используют для переезда в солнечные места.  
— Ричард, проверь область вокруг здания. Они не оставили нам взрывоопасных подарков?  
Гэвин достал пистолет и пошел к главному входу. Даже если там оставили десяток ловушек, найти их будет проще, чем те, что замаскируют возле служебных выходов. Тяжело сделать незаметным то, что скрывает прозрачная дверь. Пыльная, с трещинами, но все еще прозрачная.  
— Настоящий Детройт, правда, детектив? — спросила Рита. Она держалась немного в стороне, но все равно подошла к зданию. Не испугалась.  
— Нет, — ответил Гэвин. — Настоящий давно погребен под тоннами асфальта. Здесь просто копия. Старая, никому не нужная копия.  
«Как ты», — подсказал внутренний голос.  
Гэвин толкнул дверь и услышал позади себя:  
— Подождите, детектив! — Ричард бежал к ним.  
— Я сказал тебе проверить область вокруг здания, — напомнил Гэвин.  
— Я проверил, — Ричард подошел к стеклу и посмотрел внутрь. — Много следов недавнего присутствия людей или андроидов. Картонные коробки бросили здесь совсем недавно. Здесь может быть опасно.  
— Конечно, здесь опасно, — согласился Гэвин. — Так что отойди от двери, разоришься на запчастях.  
— Принято, — ответил Ричард и сделал пару шагов назад.  
— Подальше отойди, — Гэвин махнул пистолетом в сторону стоянки.  
— Мне тоже отойти, детектив? — спросила Рита.  
— Хотел предложить тебе зайти первой, но теперь, видимо, не выйдет, — Гэвин усмехнулся и пошел вперед.  
Он хорошо усвоил, какие ловушки лепили андроиды, рассчитывая, что человек попадется в них. Было похоже, будто сверхразум играет с Гэвином в шахматы. Проблема заключалась в том, что Гэвин никогда не играл в шахматы, он даже не был уверен в правилах — кто там кого есть, по каким причинам, что за последствия... Гэвин просто избегал ловушек. Достаточно было вести себя не как начиненная мясом кукла на паре ног. Андроиды рассчитывали на сложные манипуляции, высчитывали траектории, по которым вменяемый детектив не прошел бы даже в пьяном угаре.  
— Ричард, проходи. Как всегда, пара возле центра, на потолке в левом углу и еще один перед коридором у касс, — сказал Гэвин.  
Ричард зашел, проанализировал обстановку, а потом стал медленно ходить по холлу, обезвреживая ловушки. «Воля» состояла из андроидов — всего лишь из андроидов. Человек угостил бы Гэвина чем-то изобретательным.  
— Как вы поняли, где будут ловушки? — спросил Рита.  
— Как ты расставила бы их? — Гэвин ответил вопросом.  
— Я рассчитала бы оптимальную траекторию движения среднестатистического...  
— Все, теперь умолкни и подумай, — Гэвин жестом показал ей замереть.  
Он не хотел, чтобы она пострадала. Еще пару часов назад он желал ей медленной и мучительной смерти, а теперь не хотел, чтобы случайно ее задело брошенным в панике зарядом. Взрывное устройство могло просто выпасть из руки андроида, когда тот бежал к запасному выходу. Если она будет расхаживать взад-вперед, ее заденет этой случайностью.   
Разве может андроид предсказать подобное? Сейчас ты ненавидишь своего собеседника, а через пару минут готов умереть ради него. Или убить, а такое бывает еще чаще.  
Рита осталась на месте, но активно рассматривала помещение. Ричард возился с ловушками. Гэвин медленно пошел дальше, проверяя места, которые использовал бы андроид, а потом те, из которых выскочил бы измотанный долгим ожиданием человек. В театре было чудовищно тихо.  
— Оставь их, пойдем дальше, — сказал Гэвин, обращаясь к Ричарду. — Рита, стой на месте. Если услышишь выстрелы — разворачивайся, беги, а потом свяжись с Андерсеном.  
— Хорошо, детектив, я все сделаю, — пообещала Рита.  
Ричард встал слева от Гэвина и достал пистолет. Он был одним из первых, кто прошел все нужные тесты, разработанные Киберлайф в сотрудничестве с Департаментом Фаулера. Ему выдали оружие. Он имел право использовать его, если это могло спасти жизнь человеку или другому андроиду. Для самозащиты оставался нож. Люди не слишком далеко продвинулись в вопросе равных прав.  
— Был когда-нибудь в театре? — спросил Гэвин, чтобы разбавить шелест шагов и эхо от него в просторном помещении. Сваленные в кучи кресла, манекены, груды объеденных крысами костюмов лишь немного приглушали звуки.  
— Вам известно обо всех местах, которые я посещал, сэр, — ответил Ричард.  
— Отвечай на вопрос.  
— Нет, сэр, никогда не был.  
— Надо будет сходить, — Гэвин ногой отпихнул ростовую куклу клоуна, которая валялась перед входом в большой зал. Из-под куклы выскочила крыса и понеслась прочь.  
— Принято.  
— Ричард, напомни, как зовут лидера «Воли»?  
— Семуэль.  
— Сем! — заорал Гэвин. — Сем, выходи!  
Эхо разнесло его крик по всему зданию.  
— Сем, я пришел посмотреть твою пьесу! Публичные казни? Интересный выбор! Старовато, но некоторым нравится ретро! Средневековье, Инквизиция! Ты молодец, Сем!  
— Обойди с другой стороны, — тихо сказал Гэвин Ричарду.  
Андроид отправился вдоль дальней стены. Они приближались к сцене. Оставшиеся, если они были, должны были понять, где находится Гэвин. Возможно, они в курсе, что детектив пришел не один, но вряд ли смогут оценить, что это означает. Фанатики редко мыслят трезво, и еще реже у них встречается богатая фантазия. Люди с хорошим воображением прекрасно понимают, как легко сделать культ на пустом месте. Достаточно заброшенного театра, злости и желания показать пальцем на ведьму.  
За оборванной кулисой, покрытой паутиной, мелькнула тень. Тусклый свет, просачивающийся в зал из стеклянного купола потолка, придал ей очертания зверя. Гэвин вспомнил диких собак, но отбросил эту мысль. Ни одна собака не стала бы жить возле террористов «Воли». Слишком силен запах пороха, слишком много разлитого по небрежности тириума. Возможно, добывают деньги собственной кровью — Гэвин встречал уже много преступников-андроидов, которые научились создавать подобие красного льда. Надо ведь где-то брать оружие, краску для граффити на улицах. Мало кто может позволить себе кибервзлом и кражи с государственных счетов. На таких сразу спускают собак из Департамента Хэнка.  
«Так понравилась метафора? Ищи новую, начинаешь повторяться, старик», — напомнил внутренний голос.  
Гэвин показал Ричарду на кулису и велел ждать на месте, а сам поднялся по скрипящим деревянным ступеням наверх.   
Он редко стоял на сцене. Ему вручали пару наград, но не вызывали для этого в шикарные залы. Обычное собрание в Департаменте с последующей попойкой. Гэвин обернулся и посмотрел на пустой зал. Некоторые ряды кресел выломали и унесли в неизвестном направлении. Кое-где бархат еще был прикрыт пожелтевшей от времени тканью. По бокам, под украшенными позолотой балконами, ткань была залита птичьим дерьмом.  
— Настоящий Детройт, — пробормотал Гэвин.  
Он вспомнил о Рите, которая стояла в холле театра и ждала выстрелов, чтобы бежать прочь. Если тень обойдет большой зал и выйдет на андроида, у Риты не останется шансов. Гэвин нырнул за кулису и побежал.  
— С другой стороны! — крикнул он, надеясь, что Ричард услышит его за множеством драпировок.  
Здесь, за сценой, было свалено в кучу столько ткани, что внутри, должно быть, пировали целые крысиные династии. Гэвин старался шуметь как можно сильнее, выманивая оставшегося в театре террориста. Либо смертник, готовый унести с собой сколько угодно жизней, либо никому не нужный отброс. Но смертников у «Воли» должно быть мало — туда приходят ради бесплатных запчастей, чтобы отомстить людям, а вовсе не ради высоких идей. Поэтому шансы выжить высокие.  
Он пробежал к гримеркам, услышал, как хлопнула дверь, прикинул расстояние и тихо пошел вперед. Смертник не стал бы прятаться. Значит, можно схватить железку с важной информацией. Не про новое расположение, конечно, но хоть что-то о тех зверствах, из-за которых Детройт парализован. Достаточно понять, замешана в этом «Воля» и ее активисты, нужно ли копать дальше или оставить это Хэнку и бежать к следующей кучке недовольных.  
— У меня есть пистолет! — раздалось из ближайшей гримерки. Возможно, андроид услышал шаги.  
— Да, у меня тоже, парень! — крикнул в ответ Гэвин.  
Ричард уже бежал к нему по коридору.  
— Я буду стрелять!  
— Я тоже буду!  
Молчание.  
— Давай сделаем вот как — ты откроешь дверь, положишь свой пистолет на пол, и мы спокойно поговорим, — предложил Гэвин.  
— Вы меня пристрелите!  
— Зачем нам в тебя стрелять, парень? В худшем случае ты нам совсем не интересен, в лучшем будешь свидетелем. В наших интересах, чтобы с тобой все было в порядке как можно дольше.  
Молчание.  
— Решайся, парень, у нас сегодня плотный график. Не захочешь так, мы выломаем эту чертову дверь, а там — как получится.  
Дверь щелкнула, начала открываться.   
На пол лег пистолет.  
«Тебе сегодня везет, детектив», — усмехнулся внутренний голос.   
Гэвин зашел в гримерку и не особенно удивился, что у андроида в руке остался еще один пистолет. Впрочем, что делать с этим пистолетом андроид до сих пор не решил, поэтому держал его на уровне груди, выставив вперед.   
Гэвин пропустил в гримерку Ричарда. Стремительно движение руки — пистолет летит в сторону. Еще одно движение — толчок в грудь — прямо на пыльные зеркала. Треск, скрип. Гэвин смог понять, что происходит, только когда Ричард держал андроида за шею, прижимая к деревянным обломкам. На пол вытекал тириум. В тусклом свете он приобрел темных оттенков и был похож на кровь.  
— Проверь, как он связан с убийствами, которые притащил нам Хэнк, — сказал Гэвин, убирая собственный пистолет. Он нашел тряпку, завернул в нее пистолет андроида и вернулся к Ричарду.  
На лице RK-900 застыла обычная маска безразличия, но диод горел красным, а хватка, с которой он сжимал шею другого андроида, была такой сильной, что деформировала ткани. Шея казалась сломанной.   
«На кого он злится? На этого андроида? Или на тех, кто скормил ему старые блоки памяти?» — подумал Гэвин.  
— Ричард, поторопись.  
— Простите, сэр, — RK-900 отступил. На его руке остался тириум, пара капель упала в пыль комнаты. — Пара убийств — он знал о них детали, которых нигде не было. Они обсуждали эти убийства с другими андроидами «Воли».  
— Пара? — Гэвин вздохнул.  
Конечно, все не могло быть так просто. Они приходят в театр, находят случайно забытого андроида, а потом выходят на самого плохого парня.  
— Всего два, сэр, про остальные он ничего не знает. Возможно, ему не доверили информацию о них.  
— Вы обещали, — пробормотал лежащий в обломках андроид. За искаженным фальшивой болью лицом, длинными волосами, отвратительной одеждой Гэвин узнал модель HR-400.  
— Ты оставил себе второй пистолет, парень, это не входило в условия сделки, — сказал Гэвин.  
Пока он говорил это, его глаза следили за Ричардом. Правая рука ныряет под куртку, напрягается. Блеск металла отражается на поверхности пистолета. Дуло направлено... В голову? Гэвин не успел осознать, что происходит, когда раздался выстрел. HR-400 смотрел перед собой пустыми глазами, они не двигались. В его голове красовалось отверстие, из которого вытекло немного тириума.  
— Какого черта? — Гэвин толкнул Ричарда к стене, схватив за края куртки. Пистолет андроида выпал из его руки. Он забыл, что держал его.  
— Он угрожал вам, — ответил Ричард. Диод все еще горел красным.  
— Да он понятия не имел, как стрелять!  
— Он мог имитировать растерянность, — сказал Ричард.  
— Как он теперь выступит свидетелем с пулей в башке?  
— Я скопировал его память и передал в Департамент. Они прислали ответ с подтверждением.  
— Ты _поэтому_ возился так долго? Ты собрался его убить?  
— Я действовал в интересах защиты человека. Вероятность попытки атаки...  
— Заткнись, Ричард, — Гэвин перехватил андроида поудобнее и с силой приложил о стену еще раз. — Ты только что совершил хладнокровное убийство, ты _понимаешь_ это?  
— Да, — диод пожелтел.  
«Его это даже не особенно трогает», — ужаснулся Гэвин.  
— Ты хотел отомстить ему? Из-за того, что тебе пришлось обрабатывать стертую память?  
— Я изучил его память, — ответил Ричард. — Он убивал людей.  
— Не пытайся увиливать, жестянка. Ты принял решение _до_ того, как изучил его память. Ты скопировал ее, чертов тостер, ты не собирался оставлять его в живых.  
— Вас это волнует? — диод все еще горел желтым.  
Гэвин отпустил куртку и отступил.   
В коридоре раздалось эхо быстрых шагов. Рита. Конечно, она не побежала звать Андерсена. Она — репортер, свободный андроид, она не будет выполнять все, что скажет Гэвин.  
В отличие от Ричарда.  
«Вас это волнует?» — эхо сознания Гэвина приглушило голос. Он превратился в шепот.   
Волнует ли его это? Да, да, конечно! Нельзя убивать... лю...  
Гэвин остановил себя. Всего год назад он сказал бы, что тостер надо пристрелить за слишком сладкий кофе в стаканчике. Он сам легко избавился бы от любого андроида, если бы подвернулся повод.   
Но даже если отбросить всю эту мишуру про равноправие, если представить, что Ричард убил бы _настоящего_ человека? Или он не сможет? Ричард сто раз стрелял в других андроидов, но ему еще никогда не приходилось стрелять в человека.   
Гэвин почувствовал мерзкий в сложившихся обстоятельствах укол ревности.  
«Да какого дьявола, детектив! Твой андроид убил жестянку! За то, что та направила на тебя пистолет! Только за это!» — подумал рациональный детектив Рид, которому вручали награду за проявление отваги во время одной из операций. Спасение детей, котят — вся эта чушь.  
«Вот именно, глупый. Вот именно. Только за это», — ответила другая часть Гэвина, перед глазами которой до сих пор стояла завораживающая картина RK-900, проломившего деревянный стол другим андроидом.   
— Детектив, вы в порядке? — Рита нырнула в комнату.  
Ричард продолжал пилить Гэвина взглядом.  
«Вас это волнует?»  
Гэвин почувствовал почти непреодолимое желание показать пальцем на Риту. Показать и посмотреть, что будет. Пистолет все еще был зажат в руке Ричарда.   
Но можно взять другой — можно взять пистолет HR-400, и тогда никто...  
«Вы рехнулись, детектив Рид, как и говорил много раз штатный мозгоправ отдела», — рассмеялся внутренний голос.  
— Детектив? — Рита замерла между ними.  
Ричард продолжал смотреть.  
Гэвин почувствовал, как натягивает губы в улыбке. Нет, он не должен поощрять подобное!  
— Вы не ранены? — Рита смотрела на него с беспокойством. — Что с HK?  
— Он попытался атаковать меня, — Гэвин услышал свой голос.  
Нет, все было не так. Бедняга просто остался не у дел среди террористов, они манипулировали им и списали в утиль, когда запахло жареным.  
— Хорошо, что Ричард был рядом, — сказала Рита. Она подошла к телу в груде обломков.  
— Нужно двигаться дальше, — Гэвин потащил ее из гримерки за руку. — Мы не...  
— Почему его пистолет... — начала Рита.  
— Оставим криминалистам, им ведь надо зарабатывать на жизнь, — Гэвин подтолкнул ее в спину.  
«Вас это волнует?»  
Гэвин спиной почувствовал взгляд Ричарда и обернулся — диод андроида горел синим. Собственная смерть потрясла его так сильно, что он несколько часов не мог ничего делать, но чужая не задела вовсе. Прошла по касательной.   
«Неужели с тобой иначе, детектив? Как ты вел бы себя, если бы тебе показали, как ты умирал?» — внутренний голос не сдавался.  
— Куда мы идем теперь? — спросила Рита.  
— Ричард, выбери последнее место убийства из тех, что принес утром Андерсен. Мы едем туда.  
— Там, наверняка, все убрали, детектив, — сказала Рита.  
— Мы туда едем не для того, чтобы помогать им с уборкой.  
Гэвина раздражало ее присутствие. Она мешала ему остаться наедине с Ричардом. Сейчас подошла бы любая гримерка, их в заброшенном театре было не меньше десяти.   
«Вас это волнует?»  
Он обернулся и посмотрел на Ричарда. Андроид смотрел вперед. Он шел слева, он всегда держался слева, потому что Гэвин сказал ему поступать так. Диоды андроидов крепились с правой стороны.  
— Ты так и будешь ходить за нами? — спросил Гэвин у Риты, когда они оказались на улице. Свежий воздух немного привел его в чувства.  
— Если я вам мешаю, детектив, я могу держаться на расстоянии, но у меня прика... Саймон просил меня присмотреть за вами.  
Гэвин не стал делать выводы из ее оговорки. Все это могло быть спланированным ходом. Вряд ли вид мертвого HK так сильно выбил ее из колеи.   
— Ты передала ему, что произошло с Ричардом?  
— У меня не было возможности, кроме того, я не думаю, что Саймон сейчас в состоянии говорить со мной.  
— Он подхватил простуду? — Гэвин сел за руль. Он предпочитал сидеть в кресле пассажира, но сейчас ему нужно было чем-то занять руки. С некоторых пор он перестал доверять автопилоту. Аварии, связанные со взломом системы автоматического управления машиной, стали таким частым явлением, что люди начали выступать с требованиями убрать функцию из всех новых моделей.  
— Вы же видите, что происходит, — Рита хлопнула дверью. — Убийства, протесты.  
— Маркус рвет и мечет? — Гэвин хотел спровоцировать ее, чтобы понять, о чем она думает на самом деле. С большинством андроидов это не представляло особой сложности. Они с трудом различали фальшь и блеф.  
— Конечно! — Рита купилась. — Раньше все было просто — Иерихон, борьба за...  
— ... права угнетенных, да-да, я помню, — Гэвин понял, что она заразилась идеями Киберлайф. — Ричард, мне нужен адрес.  
RK-900 назвал улицу и дом — не так уж далеко, учитывая отсутствие пробок. Они поехали быстро. Гэвину пришла в голову идея. В машинах Департаментов, отвечающих за поддержание порядка, всегда были перегородки, которые можно было активировать, чтобы отвезти оказывающего сопротивление гражданина. Гэвин нажал кнопку.  
— Что вы делае... — возмущение Риты утонуло за первоклассным пластиком. Она несколько раз ударила кулаком, но не стала разрушать стену.  
— Вы помните, что она может читать по губам? — не оборачиваясь, спросил Ричард.  
— Помню, конечно, — Гэвин усмехнулся. — Хорошо, что я не умею — не придется смотреть на ее ответы в зеркале заднего вида. Ты в порядке?  
— Физических повреждений нет, я заархивировал блоки памяти, предоставленные Киберлайф, так что психический статус стабильный.  
— Заархивировал? Забыл их?  
— Да, это довольно близкий синоним. Вы сказали, с этим можно будет разобраться позже.  
— Ты молодец, — сказал Гэвин. — Но я хотел поговорить с тобой про HK-400. Впечатляющая реакция — можно было снимать фильм. И все-таки в следующий раз спрашивай меня, Ричард, если решишь зайти так далеко.  
— Принято, — андроид продолжал смотреть перед собой.  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты составил предварительный профайл на убийцу по тем снимкам и данным с места преступления, которые передал Хэнк. Когда мы приедем, у тебя будет больше данных, но результат мне нужен сейчас.  
— Принято, — Ричард ненадолго замолчал.  
Гэвин ждал. Он опустил боковое окно, достал сигарету, но прежде, чем его рука добралась до зажигалки, Ричард подставил прикуриватель.   
«Он становится самостоятельным, — подумал Гэвин, закуривая. — Ему уже не нужно объяснять каждую мелочь. Но он все равно делает это для тебя».  
— Судя по расположению тел, исполнителей было несколько. Трое, возможно, четверо. Они атаковали одновременно по заранее выработанному плану. Их согласованность говорит о совместном подключении к одному координатору или о тщательной подготовке. Исполнители уложились примерно в три минуты, после чего покинули место преступления разными путями.  
— Исполнители, — пробормотал Гэвин. — Значит, среди них не было того, кто собирался голыми руками вершить правосудие?  
— Возможно, был, но он действовал по общему плану.  
— Люди или андроиды, Ричард? — Гэвин задал главный вопрос, ответ на который ждал от него Хэнк. Если нарушителями окажутся андроиды, все может перевернуться вновь. Революция, жертвы андроидов, которые хотели добиться равноправия... Все полетит с крутого обрыва в общую канаву.  
И у него отберут Ричарда.  
— Вероятность, что исполнителями были андроиды, составляет восемьдесят девять процентов, — ответил Ричард. Тон его голоса не изменился, хотя Гэвин знал наверняка — Ричард прекрасно понимает, что подписывает себе приговор этим прогнозом.  
— Посмотрим, — сказал Гэвин. — Люди тоже могут показывать поразительные успехи в истреблении себе подобных.  
Он представил себе, что чувствовал Хэнк, когда фотографии попали к нему. Андерсен ухитрился скрывать свою личную жизнь даже на высоком посту. Его считали алкоголиком, Коннора — почетной семью домработницы и няньки. Их не воспринимали всерьез, хотя они пробились так высоко, что это было даже странно. Возможно, они сотрудничали с Киберлайф. Возможно, поэтому рядом с Гэвином ехала Рита.  
И все же отдать в руки другого человека собственную судьбу — это плохо укладывалось в голове Гэвина. Если бы он сам узнал, что появился реальный шанс для начала полноценной войны между людьми и андроидами, он не отдал бы дело. Тем более человеку, над которым издевался несколько лет. Нет, он сам полез бы на амбразуру. И Хэнк был в этом похож на Гэвина. Никто из них не тянул на руководящий пост из-за желания копаться в дерьме по локоть.   
— Он отдал мне дело, — сказал Гэвин вслух. — Зачем? Неужели они залезли в его Департамент? В новый Департамент, специально созданный для противодействия преступности андроидов?  
— Хотите услышать мою оценку? — уточнил Ричард.  
— Валяй, — Гэвин достал вторую сигарету и дождался, когда Ричард подставит прикуриватель.  
Они почти доехали, но Гэвин знал, что не обрадуется услышанному. Так почему бы не закурить заранее?   
— Учитывая высокую скорость обмена данными в главном здании Департамента по Контролю, вероятность утечки информации возрастает. Отчеты об оперативной деятельности всех сотрудников Департамента проходят через серверную и поступают руководителям отделов после обработки. Система была спроектирована с учетом коэффициента преступности, который в десятки раз меньше сегодняшнего.  
— Проще говоря, мы вас недооценили, — сказал Гэвин. — Вы учитесь быстрее, чем мы.  
— Я могу продолжить?  
Ни тени раздражения, только вопрос.  
— Да.  
— Я сопоставил данные о развитии преступности в Детройте с данными преступности в городах, которые приняли большое число андроидов. Корреляция на графиках не совпадает. Преступность в соседних городах, в центральных городах других стран сохранилась на прежнем уровне. Небольшой всплеск в первые недели был связан с общественными протестами, но он прекратился, когда уменьшилось число мигрантов. С другой стороны, преступная деятельность андроидов в Детройте продолжает увеличиваться.  
— Я понял тебя, ты хочешь сказать, что кто-то провоцирует вас, — Гэвин кивнул своим мыслям. — Я тоже надеюсь на это, жестянка. Больше, похоже, не на что. Продолжай, — предвосхищая вопрос, добавил он.  
— Существует ряд моделей последнего поколения, алгоритмы мышления которых приближаются к человеческим.  
— Твоя собственная, — Гэвин выбросил окурок, полез в пачку, но она опустела.  
— Модель RK-800 демонстрирует большую гибкость, — добавил Ричард.  
— Весь Департамент Хэнка — одна гигантская модель RK-800.  
— Они показывают высокий уровень эмпатии и теоретически могут попасть под влияние террористов-фанатиков.  
— Теоретически?  
— Я знаю Коннора уже много месяцев. Учитывая наше знакомство, я не стал бы всерьез рассматривать версию с участием RK-800 в преступной деятельности внутри Департамента по Контролю.  
— Собачки Андерсена, — Гэвин хмыкнул. — Кто тогда?  
— Я сделал запрос в Департамент о количестве моделей RK-900 в штате и нашел упоминание об одном сотруднике. Он уволился неделю назад.  
— Думаешь, это он? Такой же, как ты?  
— Если он такой же, как я, сэр, у нас проблемы.  
Гэвин мрачно усмехнулся. Он думал о себе так же — если этот маньяк — человек, и если он похож на детектива Рида, Детройт обречен. Ему не надо было подключаться к RK-900, чтобы понять, о чем тот думает, и в такие моменты он чувствовал, что не все потеряно. Да, андроиды мыслят иначе, рационализируют, некоторые могут полностью абстрагироваться от чувств. Но они склонны к саморефлексии, совсем как люди. Даже его мистер Тостер, готовый выполнить любой приказ.  
«Вас это волнует?»  
Если окажется, что во главе террора, охватившего Детройт, стоит человек, сможет ли Гэвин отдать этот приказ? Или выстрелит сам?  
— Вряд ли он такой же, Ричард.  
Андроид промолчал.   
Рита несколько раз стукнула по пластиковой стенке, и Гэвин сжалился — опустил перегородку.  
— Сплетничали? — она была раздражена, но ей явно хотелось высказаться о другом. Возможно, она говорила с Саймоном, пока Гэвин разговаривал с Ричардом.  
— Что у тебя?  
— Я просмотрела новостные сводки за последний час, — на лице Риты сияла улыбка. — «Завет» связался с новостным каналом Детройта, Джошуа дал интервью. Они отрицают причастность к убийству Создателей и обращаются ко всем андроидам, призывая их покинуть город.  
— Идиот, — отозвался Гэвин.  
— Почему? Ведь это напомнит людям, что андроиды не хотят конфликта.  
— Во-первых, в толпе последователей «Завета» уйдут преступники. Во-вторых, Рита, лично мне это напоминает, что некоторые андроиды любят использовать момент, чтобы добиться своих целей. Возможно, Джошуа достаточно глуп, чтобы не понимать этого, но почему-то я думаю, что он прекрасно разбирается в вопросах безопасности.  
Гэвин свернул с магистрали к жилому кварталу. Часть дороги была перекрыта желтой лентой, но в паре мест ее уже разорвали.  
Они оставили машину на дороге и пошли к дому, где совершили последнее преступление. Возможно, были новые, но парализованный город еще не знал о них.  
— Пять трупов: две женщины, трое мужчин. Они жили в соседних квартирах. Мать с двумя взрослыми сыновьями и семейная пара. Убитые работали в разных корпорациях, одна женщина была безработной. Никто из убитых не был связан с владением андроидом до Пакта — их финансовый статус не позволил бы им купить даже старую модель. Никто не посещал развлекательные заведения с андроидами.  
Короткая справка от Ричарда отмела сразу несколько версий. Гэвин почти не рассчитывал, что поймет мотив убийцы, осмотрев место преступления, но хотя бы раз увидеть его он был обязан. Какой он детектив, если не удосужился посмотреть, где работали преступники?   
В другой день он начал бы с этого осмотра, но информация о террористах, засевших в старом театре, была слишком вкусной. Как тут не побежишь, когда они могут остаться на своих местах? В отличие от них, трупы не бегают, и тем более не бегают они, когда их уже увезли в морг.  
Первая квартира была иллюстрацией жизни неудачников. Море пустых бутылок, в тесных комнатах — стопки с порножурналами. Бесплатные «пробники» раздавали во многих барах, значит, сыновья часто бывали там.   
— Говоришь, никогда не ходили развлекаться с жестянками? — спросил Гэвин, отбрасывая в сторону очередной выпуск с голой красавицей.  
— Есть подробная запись их кредитной истории, там достаточно информации, чтобы восстановить их графики.  
— Они могли заплатить наличными, — возразил Гэвин.  
— Не в тех заведениях, детектив.  
— Я говорю о подполье, Ричард, — Гэвин мрачно усмехнулся. Они часто бывали в подполье. В последние недели — особенно часто, потому что невозможно было каждый день смотреть на горы трупов, а потом просто засыпать с безмятежной улыбкой на лице.  
— Я проверил информацию, — ответил андроид. Он добавил к этому короткий кивок, показывая, что понял намек. У него были списки клиентов всех подпольных клубов. Некоторые базы он взломал, другие отдали ему по настойчивой просьбе Гэвина. Так было проще, тем более, что часть владельцев подпольных клубов обращалась к детективу за защитой.  
— Значит никакого тириума, — Гэвин отбросил в сторону последний журнал. — Красный лед?  
— В квартире нет следов, и они не связывались с дилерами льда, — ответил Ричард.  
— Тебе не кажется, что это уж чересчур? Никаких андроидов — вообще.  
— Некоторые люди нарочно избегают общения с андроидами по религиозным соображениям.  
— Какая религия позволяет так безбожно дрочить на раздетых красавиц? — Гэвин пнул гору журналов у себя под ногой. — Прочти их почту. Ищи по словам «жестянка», «тостер», «синтетическая мразь».  
— Детектив! — из кухни раздался возмущенный голос Риты.  
— Успокойся, я ищу мотивы преступника, я не пытаюсь оскорбить твой богатый внутренний мир.  
— Думаете, здесь жили те, кто ненавидел андроидов?  
— Не просто ненавидел — избегал, Рита, — Гэвин вышел из комнаты одного брата и отправился в комнату другого. Стопка журналов там была не менее впечатляющей. Он пошарил в ящиках, не особо рассчитывая найти что-то.  
Но нашел. В почти пустом выдвижном ящике прикроватной тумбы валялась визитка психолога.  
— Парень явно запутался, — сказал Гэвин. — Проверь, пошел он к врачу или нет?  
Ричард взял визитку и ненадолго замер. Гэвин вышел из комнаты и прошел на кухню. Фастфуд, полуфабрикаты. Мамаша явно не заморачивалась с домашним хозяйством.  
— Ричард, кем они работали?  
— Один — альпинист, второй — сварщик.  
— Трудяги.  
— Я проверил ваш запрос, сэр, он не стал обращаться к врачу.  
— Пошли. Уверен, в соседней квартире нас ждет что-то поинтереснее.  
— Вы разве не попытаетесь восстановить картину убийства? — удивилась Рита.  
— Ричард уже восстановил ее, — ответил Гэвин.  
— Когда?  
— Пока мы ехали. Все, дамочка, вы мешаете расследованию, мы торопимся, так что пошевеливайтесь, — он вытолкал ее в квартиру напротив.  
Здесь царил идеальный порядок. Сама квартира была куда меньше предыдущей, но люди, которые жили здесь, явно ценили то, что имели. Чистота, приятный запах. Даже после визита сотрудников Департамента здесь хорошо пахло — ароматические палочки или еще какая-то дурь, Гэвин не стал проверять.  
— Я закончил проверку почты, — сказал Ричард.  
— Отлично, сколько совпадений?  
— Много, сэр, в основном переписка с друзьями.  
— У него друзья были?  
— Они вместе выпивали.  
— Обсуждали, как здорово было бы проломить башку тостеру?  
— В общих чертах.  
— Прекрасно, скопируй мне его переписку.  
— Детектив! — Рита снова вмешалась в их обычное обсуждение преступления. Гэвин поморщился — она была постоянным источником раздражения. На кой черт Саймон отправил ее? Так сильно не доверял Гэвину? Вряд ли. Значит, было что-то еще, но у Гэвина не было времени разбираться в хитросплетениях интриг очередного PL-600.  
— Вы не понимаете, почему на них вышли? — Гэвин усмехнулся. — Они отследили переписку и увидели, что этот гаденыш впадает в кому при упоминании слова «андроид». Он ненавидел андроидов, которые получали в сто раз больше, чем он. У которых было красивое тело — ты посмотри на этот ужас, который он устроил на своей голове. У которых была интересная жизнь.  
— И за это они его убили?  
— За это они убили всех, кто был рядом, — Гэвин усмехнулся еще шире. — Больные зубы вырывают, Рита, их не лечат.  
— В вашем мире, — поправила она.  
— В этом мире, — он развел руками.  
— Но ведь здесь живут совсем другие люди.  
— Конечно, — он улыбнулся ей. — Посмотри, как у них все красиво. Порядок, уют. В их комнате, наверняка, куча фотографий из путешествий. Благополучная семья. Они всего добились сами, без андроидов. Без этих чертовых андроидов. Из-за которых мир стал таким сложным. В этом опасном, чертовски опасном мире нельзя заводить детей. Правда, дорогая? — он попытался повторить интонации ублюдков, которые прикрывались андроидами, чтобы не взваливать себе на плечи лишний груз.  
— Откуда вы это знаете? Вы ведь просто наугад ткнули пальцем, разве я не права?  
— Это моя работа, я каждый день вижу их. Они просто нашли себе врага и тычут в него пальцем, как только им нужно оправдание для дерьма в собственной голове. Они общались — посмотри на кухню. Здесь отвратительный район, никто не поедет сюда через весь город, чтобы посидеть за ужином. Им пришлось довольствоваться тем, что они имели. Бедные оборванцы напротив. Дамочка готовила им еду, приглашала посидеть. Они, конечно, пожирали ее взглядом, но кого это волнует, верно? Когда есть плохие андроиды.  
Риту его слова не убедили, она продолжила ходить по квартире.  
— Мы здесь закончили, Ричард, уходим, — сказал Гэвин.  
— Куда теперь? — Рита бросила все и побежала следом.  
— Проверим одного знакомого.  
— Он преступник?  
— Возможно, — Гэвин посмотрел на Ричарда.  
«Вас это волнует?»  
Он сжал руку в кулак. Ему хотелось, чтобы день закончился. Прямо сейчас. Чтобы Рита убралась рассказывать Саймону, сколько ошибок они допустили.   
Ричард поймал его взгляд. Провел рукой по губам, вытирая лицо. На коже остались следы тириума. Он облизал их.  
— Найди адрес RK, о котором рассказал мне, мы поедем к нему домой. Потом проанализируй переписку остальных жертв.  
— Вы рехнулись?! — вмешалась Рита. — Вы представляете, какой это объем данных?  
Гэвин проигнорировал ее:  
— Если в семье убитых нет совпадений, отложи их дела. Мне нужна общая картина. Возможно, они просто проверяют почту.  
— Принято, — Ричард сел в машину на место пассажира.  
Детройт издевался над детективом Ридом — нужный им RK поселился на окраине в другом конце города. Чтобы не выслушивать очередные монологи Риты, Гэвин поднял перегородку. Она уже не возмущалась. Возможно, в отчете Саймону будет много некрасивых слов, но Гэвин хорошо знал себя, и мог подписать под любым из этих слов. Да, он та еще сволочь, но будь он другим, от него не было бы никакой пользы.  
— Вы правы, процент убийств, которые я не могу связать с ненавистью к андроидам, приближается к нулю. Скорее всего, остальные просто попали под руку или вели переписку в других местах, к которым у меня сейчас нет доступа, — сказал Ричард.  
— Молодец, теперь свяжи меня с Хэнком.  
— Через интерфейс автомобиля, сэр?  
— Нет, набери его номер на телефоне, я ведь за рулем, — Гэвин достал трубку и передал андроиду.  
Ричард набрал номер и включил громкую связь.  
— Есть новости, Рид? — без предисловий спросил Андерсен.  
— Да, капитан, у нас один убитый андроид в театре, и возможный мотив. Сейчас мы едем проверять вашего старого знакомого.  
— Хорошо, Рид, поспешите. Чертов Джошуа перепутал мне все карты. Андроиды собрались бежать из города.  
— Хэнк, а мне обязательно катать за собой миссис всезнайку?  
— Обязательно, Рид, если хочешь получать информацию от Киберлайф. Считай это их условием. Они согласились доверить это дело тебе только при условии, что Рита будет поблизости.  
— Ты не мог сказать мне сразу? В моем кабинете?  
— Она должна была прийти туда, Рид, но опоздала.  
— Опоздала? Ты спрашивал у нее, почему?  
— У меня много других дел.  
— Она не опаздывает, Хэнк. Проверь, с кем она встретилась утром.  
— Как?  
— Свяжись с Саймоном.  
— Ты сам можешь связаться с ним, Рид, не дури мне голову. Все, отбой, ты мешаешь мне выгонять андроидов из города.  
Он отключился.  
— Ричард, соедини меня с Саймоном. И достань мне сигарет, — Гэвин съехал на обочину и затормозил возле киоска.  
Ричард набрал номер, включил громкую связь и вышел к киоску.  
— Детектив? — раздался тихий голос PL-600.  
— Доброго дня, Саймон. У меня к вам несколько вопросов.  
— Разумеется, детектив.  
— Вы в курсе, что произошло с Ричардом?  
— ...   
— Рита передала файлы.  
— Файлы?  
— Черт! — Гэвин заблокировал задние двери, чтобы Рита не смогла выйти.  
— У кого, кроме вас, есть доступ к изъятой памяти андроидов?  
— У Департамента по Контролю, разумеется, — ответил Саймон. — Детектив, если я могу...  
— Можете, — прервал Гэвин. — Я привезу вам андроида, память которого изменили сегодня утром. Вы проведете диагностику моего RK-900. Потом я вернусь к расследованию.  
— Прислать за вами транспорт?  
— Я доеду. Но ей нужен будет конвой.  
— Ей? Вы говорите о WR-400 Рите?  
— Да.  
— Жду вас.  
Ричард вернулся и передал Гэвину пачку сигарет.  
— Мы едем в Киберлайф.  
— Зачем?  
— Саймон не передавал тебе данные, — ответил Гэвин.  
Как он мог быть таким доверчивым? Просто потому что Рита верила во что-то, это необязательно было правдой. Если можно взломать банковский счет, можно взломать и андроида. Его слишком выбило из колеи, что Ричард может навсегда измениться. Да, они хорошо изучили его. Слишком хорошо.   
«Я сам пристрелю тебя, ублюдок», — пообещал Гэвин, обращаясь к невидимому противнику.   
— Хотите сказать, WR-400 взломали? — спросил Ричард.  
— В лучшем случае — да.  
— Есть еще худший?  
— Возможно, у нас на заднем сиденье — копия. Она считает себя Ритой, которой Саймон дал задание передать тебе файлы.  
Гэвин вспомнил подключенного к сложному аппарату Ричарда.  
Он вдавил педаль тормоза так резко, что ремень безопасности больно обжег грудь.  
— Нет...  
— Сэр? С вами все в порядке?  
— Модель RK-900 уволилась из отдела... у нее было готовое тело.  
Ричард внимательно смотрел на него, ожидая команды.  
— Снимай куртку.  
Андроид не стал возражать.  
— Рубашку.  
Рита несколько раз ударила в пластиковую перегородку. Теперь Гэвин надеялся, что защита выдержит. Она была рассчитана на андроидов.  
— Покажи серийный номер.  
Несколько секунд Ричард колебался.  
— Показывай! — Гэвин достал пистолет.  
Он не был уверен, что сможет выстрелить. Даже если это копия. Он знает всё, что знал _его_ Ричард. Даже больше, учитывая насыщенный день.  
— Принято, — Ричард медленно деактивировал кожу. На металле были выгравированы цифры.  
Гэвин знал их наизусть. Он помнил их лучше, чем дату своего рождения и номер телефона матери.   
Переходить от одной цифры к другой было страшно. Он коснулся пальцами металла — неровность была настоящей. Гэвин сомневался, сможет ли андроид подделать номер при помощи симуляции поверхности. Оставался еще маленький, крошечный шанс, но он все равно опустил пистолет.  
— Сделайте это, если окажется, что вы правы, — сказал Ричард. Металлическое лицо ничего не выражало, голос остался ровным. — Пожалуйста.  
— Не говори ерунды.  
Ричард оделся, до высотки Киберлайф они доехали в полной тишине. Гэвин представил на секунду, что сцена в театре могла быть вызвана тем, что Ричарда скопировали, но от мысли стало так тошно, что он больше не возвращался к ней.  
В Киберлайф смогут сказать с уверенностью, кто перед ним — копия или подлинник.   
Нужно было передать Андерсену сообщение, но Гэвин не знал безопасных каналов. Почту просматривают, звонки, разумеется, прослушивают. Можно отправить андроида, но и его, как выяснилось, можно взломать на полпути к цели. Придется положиться на то, что Андерсен уже подозревает каждого андроида в своем Департаменте.  
И тратить драгоценное время на попытки добраться до самого сердца преступников. «Завет», «Воля» — отвратительные организации, созданные андроидами с разными целями. Они не образовались сами по себе. Их создали. Кто-то более умный, с интеллектом, близким к человеческом. Или человеческим.  
— Рад вас видеть, детектив, — Саймон встретил их возле ворот Киберлайф в окружении восьми андроидов конвоя.  
«Маркус не боится выглядеть параноиком», — подумал Гэвин.   
Раньше он не верил в слухи о связи нового главы Киберлайф и его тихого помощника, но один раз Хэнк сказал ему: «Да разуй ты глаза, идиот», Гэвин посмотрел очередную запись выступления Маркуса и заметил в его словах хорошо выверенную речь PL-600. Редкие совместные фото, где они стояли на разных концах помещения, после фразы Хэнка обрели новый смысл. Эти двое по какой-то причине _никогда_ не стояли рядом.   
Восемь вооруженных до зубов андроидов были лучшим доказательством.  
— Взаимно, — Гэвин протянул руку.  
Саймон явно не ожидал этого жеста, но вовремя спохватился, пожал руку и только потом посмотрел на машину, в которой осталась Рита.  
— Проверьте RK-900, я должен быть уверен на сто процентов, что это не копия.  
— Копия? — Саймон нахмурился. — Линейка RK-900 была создана ограниченным количеством, я сомневаюсь, что...  
— Не сомневайтесь, пожалуйста, проверьте его, и все.  
— Руку, — Саймон протянул Ричарду собственную.  
Ричард не сопротивлялся. Гэвин подумал, если проверка окажется провальной, придется удерживать его от самоубийства.  
— Серийный номер совпадает, хотя вмешательство в память было довольно грубым, — прокомментировал Саймон. — Файл передала Рита?  
— Да, — Гэвин отошел в сторону, пропуская Саймона, но тот не пошел вперед.  
— Думаете, вы — их конечная цель? — в тоне его голоса послышались нотки цинизма.  
Гэвин усмехнулся в ответ. Да, в последнее время детектив Рид зациклен на себе и своим андроиде. Он привез Риту, которая могла быть всего лишь удачной копией репортера-энтузиаста, прямо к ее начальнику, за плечами которого — восемь готовых убивать летящих слишком низко птиц солдат.  
— Я думаю, ее конечная цель — Коннор, — сказал Гэвин, озвучив свою догадку вслух. Она пришла к нему в голову.  
— Ее?  
— Доктор Коулсон.  
Саймон кивнул.  
— Лучше поговорить внутри, — он пошел к высотке Киберлайф.  
Ворота захлопнулись за ними, когда Ричард и Гэвин прошли на территорию корпорации.  
— Почему вы не связались со мной сразу же? — спросил Саймон.  
— Он не мог говорить. Рита была в шоке. Она утверждала, что другие андроиды не реагировали так на восстановление памяти.  
— Некоторые успевали покончить с собой, — прокомментировал Саймон.  
— Думаете, она добивалась этого?  
— Вряд ли. Она хотела вывести его из строя. Вы ведь обратились к ней, я прав?  
— Она забрала Ричарда.  
— Вы ей позволили?  
— Он плакал.  
— Не думал, что вас так легко растрогать, детектив, — Саймон улыбнулся, показывая, что это шутка. — Я не рассматривал доктора Коулсон, как угрозу, хотя ее доступ к данным об андроидах довольно высок.  
— Я вытащил Ричарда из ее кабинета.  
— Вероятно, вы спасли ему жизнь, — прокомментировал Саймон, на сей раз без тени улыбки.  
Они прошли через абсолютно пустой холл к лифту.  
— Где сотрудники?  
— Большая часть — под землей. Мы готовимся к тому, что Президент примет решение об атаке.  
— Разве не лучше вывезти их?  
— Вывезти? Нет, нас обвинят в том, что мы укрыли преступников. Киберлайф может выдержать длительную осаду. Конечно, мы ничего не сделаем, если Президент одобрит ядерный удар, но я сомневаюсь, что до этого дойдет. После вас, — он указал на кабину лифта, куда вошло два охранника.  
Гэвин прошел первым, Ричард последовал за ним.  
В лифте Саймон долго молчал. Гэвин узнал рассеянный взгляд, который говорил о подключении к сети или к другому андроиду.  
— Вы хотели подробную диагностику, детектив Рид, я отведу вас в свой отдел.  
— Подключите к нему кучу проводов?  
— Зачем? — удивился Саймон. — Я могу подключиться к нему прямо сейчас.  
Гэвин не стал отвечать на этот вопрос. Он уже понял свою ошибку. Коулсон хотела скопировать личность Ричарда и переместить в другое тело. Вот почему ей нужно было столько проводов, столько времени. Вряд ли она могла в два счета перенести память и опыт одного андроида другому.   
В отделе Саймона, который занимал один из верхних этажей высотки, осталось несколько сотрудников. Они работали с андроидами, одетыми в белую одежду. Вероятно для простоты определения «пациентов». Никакого оборудования Гэвин не заметил. Просто одни андроиды говорили с другими.  
Кабинет Саймона был завален плюшевыми игрушками, книгами и прочей мелочью, разбросанной по углам. Вероятно, эти предметы передавали ему в качестве подарков, а он был слишком вежливым, чтобы выбросить их, но слишком занятым, чтобы расставить на полках.   
— Садитесь, — он предложил им место на небольшом диване возле стеклянного столика. Такой кабинет мог быть у начинающего предпринимателя с окраин Детройта.  
Саймон подошел к одной из горок подарков, отодвинул пару плюшевых медведей, достал пепельницу и поставил перед Гэвином.  
— Здесь можно курить. Андроидам никотин не причиняет вреда. Кофе?  
— Если несложно, — Гэвин закурил, продолжая осматривать безликий кабинет.  
Саймон ушел к столику с кофемашиной, нажал несколько кнопок и дождался, когда напиток нальется в чашку.  
— У вас нет секретаря? — спросил Гэвин, принимая кофе из рук второго лица Киберлайф.  
— Вы смогли бы кому-нибудь доверить свое расписание? — устало спросил Саймон.  
— Я вас понял, — ответил Гэвин.  
Кофе был самым обычным. Гэвин вспомнил, как утром ему наливал кофе другой PL-600. Этот продвинулся чуть выше по карьерной лестнице, но ему было легко налить посетителю кофе. Полное отсутствие опасной гордыни. То, чего недоставало многим андроидам. Включая девочку-доктора, которая решила поиграть с целым Департаментом.  
— Ричард, когда в последний раз ты проводил диагностику? — спросил Саймон, поставив стул напротив их дивана.  
— Пока мы поднимались на лифте.  
— Зачем?  
— У меня есть опасения, что заархивированные данные опасны.  
— Ты не стер их?  
— Они — доказательство преступления. Я не могу их стереть.  
Саймон вздохнул, прошел к своему столу, раздвинул гору информационных листов, вытащил металлический предмет и принес Ричарду.  
— Скопируй данные сюда, я опечатаю их в вашем присутствии и отправлю в Департамент по Контролю.  
Ричард вцепился в металл, как будто тот был спасительным канатом.  
— Детектив, чего именно вы опасаетесь? — спросил Саймон, когда металлическая штуковина погрузилась в официальный пластиковый пакет Киберлайф, одобренный Департаментом.  
— Чего я опасаюсь? Я опасаюсь, что пока мы сидим здесь, эта сволочь скопирует Коннора, и тогда прилетит нам всем, будьте уверены.  
— Я говорю о вашей просьбе провести диагностику RK-900, — мягко напомнил Саймон. — По какой причине вы считаете, что это необходимо? Мне нужно знать, что именно проверять в нем, иначе мы не закончим и за неделю.  
— Доктор Коулсон просто подключала его...  
Саймон выразительно посмотрел на Гэвина. Так мог бы посмотреть на него воспитатель. Гэвин смутился. Да, доктор Коулсон была шарлатанкой. Она не собиралась проводить диагностику, она собиралась копировать и перемещать данные.  
— Меня интересует...  
Он спросил себя, может ли доверить Саймону хоть что-то, и наткнулся на лицо PL-600. Утром Рита спрашивала его, почему он ненавидит модель PL-600. Нет, он не ненавидел. Он помнил, как Саймон присутствовал на допросе RK-800, которого поймал Ричард. Напряженное до предела лицо, прикрытое маской добродушия.  
— Мне известно, что вы нарушаете правила Департамента об отношениях между напарниками, — сказал Саймон. — Меня это не беспокоит. Я объясню свой вопрос, детектив. При беглой оценке я не заметил никаких изменений в состоянии RK-900, но эта модель для меня — малоизученный объект. Как вы понимаете, чаще всего я имею дело с домашними андроидами, которые взяли на себя слишком много и теперь испытывают аналог человеческого стресса. Ричард в порядке.  
— Вы уверены? — просто спросил Гэвин.  
— Да, — Саймон медленно кивнул. — Я помню активацию RK-900 Первого. Помню, как сложно было убедить прежний совет директоров в необходимости повторных активаций. Я сам подписывал бумаги. Он в порядке, детектив. Утреннее вмешательство могло сбить с ног любого андроида. С такими вещами не шутят. Пережить смерть другого андроида — ужасно, но пережить собственную деактивацию — худший из возможных опытов. Учитывая это, и то, что ему пришлось самостоятельно обеспечивать защиту данных, он в порядке.  
— Спасибо за кофе, — Гэвин поставил кружку на стол.  
— Детектив, могу я задать вопрос? — спросил Саймон.  
— Да, почему нет.  
— Вы уверены, что вам не нужна помощь Киберлайф? Вы расследуете дело стороннего Департамента по собственной инициативе, и количество жертв заставляет меня считать, что вам нужны помощники. Киберлайф может предоставить вам андроидов, технику, информацию.  
— Нет, Саймон, — Гэвин встал из удобного кресла и пошел к выходу. — Если дело раскроет Киберлайф, все будет зря. Они добьются своего. Я сделаю все сам, как хотел Андерсен. У меня уже есть доказательства причастности доктора Коулсон, есть Рита, но этого мало. Я должен понять, кто стоит за ней.  
— Вполне возможно, что за ней никого нет, — ответил Саймон. — Вы слишком хорошо думаете о нас.  
— О нет, я так не думаю, — Гэвин рассмеялся, вспоминая сотни шуток, за который андроиды в Департаменте хотели добиться от него выплаты компенсации. — Вы слишком недооцениваете, насколько мы ужасны.  
— Вы нас создали, — Саймон виновато улыбнулся. — Представьте, что вам пришлось бы судить Бога.  
Пока Гэвин шел по коридору, слова Саймона не выходили у него из головы.   
— Ты тоже думаешь так? — спросил он у Ричарда в лифте.  
— Вы спрашиваете, считаю ли я вас богом?  
Гэвин колебался — он не был особенно набожным, но задать подобный вопрос всерьез...  
— Считаешь ли ты меня существом другого порядка? — он попытался вывернуться, но получилось паршиво.  
— Да, — ответил Ричард. — Но только вас. Не _всех_ людей.  
Гэвин почувствовал, что в лифте невыносимо жарко.  
— Интересно, о ком думал Саймон? О Камски? О его лаборатории?  
— Хотите мою оценку?  
— Да, у нас еще пятьдесят чертовых этажей...  
— Я думаю, у него есть подозреваемый. Доктор Коулсон считает кого-то... существом другого порядка.  
— Почему он не сказал прямо?  
— Вы правы, сэр, если выяснится, что вы раскрыли преступление с помощью Киберлайф, они выставят это спектаклем Маркуса.  
— Ты быстро учишься, Ричард, — Гэвин начал перебирать возможные кандидатуры.  
— Проверить список?  
— Нет, не стоит. Если ты залезешь туда, тебя будет ждать фальшивка. Она, наверняка, замела следы. Мы сделаем по-другому. В конце концов, она ведь просто ребенок, так? Соедини меня с Хэнком.  
Гудки. Гудки. Андерсен, скорее всего, пьет энергетики литрами.   
— Слушаю, — уставший, измотанный голос.  
— Хэнк, у меня снова проблема!  
— Какая теперь?  
— Мне нужна твоя волшебная доктор. Ричард опять завис. Должно быть, эти данные были повреждены, или еще что... Короче, мне нужен твой волшебный веролет.  
— Рид, ты трезвый? — голос Хэнка был почти злым.  
— Конечно, я трезвый, о чем ты говоришь, я ведь расследую такое серьезное дело. Пришли ко мне доктора на вертолете, мне уже есть что рассказать тебе.  
— Ладно, Рид, но в следующий раз потащишь своего андроида на тележке.  
Вертолет приземлился в паре кварталов от высотки Киберлайф. Гэвин не особенно заботился о том, чтобы скрыть свой визит к Саймону. Даже если Коулсон поймет, что ее раскрыли, она не сможет отвертеться от «вызова».  
Девочка спрыгнула с высокой ступени и пошла к ним. Ричард висел на плече Гэвина, изображая невменяемое состояние.   
— Что с ним произошло? — перекрывая шум, крикнула Аманда.  
— Я долго думал над вашим именем, — Гэвин широко улыбнулся.  
— О чем вы? — невинный взгляд, совершенно искренний.  
Тело ребенка — что может быть лучше. Первая мысль, которую оно вызывает — жалость. Девочка, которая никогда не вырастет. Хрупкая, безобидная. Никто не будет подозревать ее, даже если она будет держать нож над истекающим кровью человеком. Они решат, что он напал на нее и пытался сделать что-то ужасное.  
— Аманда, — он усмехнулся. — Вы так и сказали при нашей первой встрече. Я могу звать вас Амандой.  
— О чем вы? — она сделала шаг вперед.  
Ричард быстро прыгнул вперед, повалил девочку на землю, удерживая за шею. Охрана доктора Коулсон побежала вперед.   
Гэвин достал значок и показал им. Они перешли на шаг, но продолжили приближаться.  
— Свяжитесь с капитаном Андерсеном! — крикнул Гэвин. — Свяжитесь с ним и скажите, что происходит.  
— Медленно достаньте оружие и бросьте в сторону, сэр, — сказал один из верзил.  
Никто из них не подошел к Ричарду.  
Он не стал спорить с ними, вытащил пистолет, положил на асфальт, оттолкнул в сторону.  
— RK-900 Ричард, немедленно отойдите от доктора Коулсон, — один из конвоиров направил на Ричарда пистолет.  
— Отставить, — сказал его сосед. — Нужно забрать доктора и возвращаться на базу.  
— Нет!  
Гэвин не стал дожидаться, когда до конвоиров дойдет, что нельзя доверять друг другу:  
— Ричард, хватит. Все, что есть, передавай в Департамент Андерсена.  
Он достал телефон:  
— Хэнк, возьми трубку. Пожалуйста, возьми трубку...  
Конвоиры перешли от перепалки к потасовке. Двое явно были на стороне доктора и собирались проигнорировать приказ.  
— Слушаю, — голос Хэнка был похож на голоса актеров из плохих фильмов ужасов. Хриплый, слабый.  
— Я взял ее.  
— Кого?  
— Аманду, конечно же, ты ведь ее хотел получить.  
Доктор Коулсон с трудом поднималась на ноги.  
— Какую Аманду, о чем ты?  
— Ту самую, ту, которую Камски сделал для личных нужд. Помнишь? Глава Киберлайф.  
— Где ты, Рид?  
— Там же, где был.  
— Попробуй остаться там, я вылетаю.  
Гэвин начал отступать от вертолета, когда заметил на затылке Ричарда красную точку.   
Он замер.  
— Стой, — приказал он андроиду.  
Пилот вышел из кабины, сжимая оружие. С такого расстояния Гэвин не мог определить модель, но красная точка не сулила ничего хорошего.  
Пилот махнул Гэвину рукой.  
— Как только я подойду к нему, беги, — сказал Гэвин. Пилот был человеком, и по губам с такого расстояния он не смог бы понять ничего.  
Гэвин надеялся на это. Иногда человеческое несоврешенство было его единственной ставкой.  
Позади раздался звук сирены — высотка Киберлайф ожила. Возможно, они отправят помощь. Но успеть не получится, потому что Гэвина увезут куда подальше.  
Он пошел вперед, краем глаза заметив, что два TR-400 лежат на асфальте со свернутой шеей. Фанатиков не заботила смерть. Они готовы были сделать что угодно.  
Доктор Коулсон показывала им, кого стоит убрать с лица Земли, но действиями Аманды никогда не руководила сама Аманда. Гэвин читал отчеты независимого расследования. Создатель андроидов, Камски. Конечно, она считает его богом. Он сам считает себя богом. Она сделает для него что угодно. Сменит тело на неудобное детское, будет руководить группами террористов, убьет себя, если появится угроза разоблачения.   
Теперь часть данных у Ричарда.   
Гэвин подошел достаточно близко к пилоту, закашлялся, отвлекая внимание, а потом сбил прицел. Больше Ричарду не было нужно. Пуля прошла мимо, а пока пилот готовился сделать следующий выстрел, Ричард исчез на другом уровне магистрали.  
— В Департамент, сейчас же, — приказала доктор Коулсон.  
— Бесполезно, доктор, мы получили от вас все, что нам было нужно. Вы сами проектировали модель RK-900, — Гэвин смеялся.  
— RK-900 — проект господина Камски. Запасной вариант. Он больше не нужен. Мы уже получили контроль над Департаментом. У нас достаточно данных...  
— Эй, — Гэвин по-детски пнул доктора ногой по колену. Она пересела, а оставшиеся TR-400 больно пихнули его в бок. — Ты проиграла. Признайся, и тебя не деактивируют. Скорее всего.  
— Нет, детектив, это вы признаетесь.  
— Я? В чем?  
— У меня есть готовый текст, не волнуйтесь. Департамент по Контролю контролировал андроид модели RK-800 Коннор.  
— Зачем вам эта чушь?  
— Чушь? — доктор улыбнулась. — Нет, это не чушь. Только факты. Фотографии, видео. У нас достаточно данных. Мы выльем их в сеть. Мы покажем _всех_ одержимых андроидами лидеров Детройта.  
— Но...  
— Ты просто не понимаешь, что нам нужно, — она улыбнулась еще шире. — Мы получим обратно не только Киберлайф. Мы получим мир до Пакта. Свободу от мнения андроидов.  
— Ты с ума сошла? Ты _сама_ андроид!  
— Нет, — она казалась безумной. — Я не обычный андроид. Я особенная. Разве ты не видишь? Он спас меня.  
— Нет, это ты не видишь! Он просто сделал твою резервную копию!  
Она отвернулась, оскорбленная его выпадом. Вертолет приземлился на крыше Департамента.  
Несколько андроидов дежурили возле единственного входа. Они кивнули доктору, когда та выпрыгнула из вертолета. Один TR-400 принес камеру той же модели, которую использовала Рита.  
— Начинайте, детектив, — Аманда направила на него пистолет.  
Он прикрыл глаза и представил, что произойдет, если запись _действительно_ увидит свет. Хэнка сместят, Департамент, скорее всего, расформируют. Многие сотрудники Киберлайф окажется под прицелом камер, Маркус закроет ворота корпорации и приготовится к настоящей осаде. Они доберутся даже до Фаулера. В Департаменте, где еще с утра работал Гэвин, достаточно андроидов, и некоторые уже получили повышение. Смехотворное по меркам реальной карьеры, но хватит и этого. Они уйдут, оставив Департамент беззащитным.  
Но он открыл глаза и стал говорить, потому что где-то далеко Ричард был под надежной защитой. Да, весь город полетит к чертям, но только не тот самый «особенный» андроид.  
— Быстрее, лейтенант, — торопила Аманда, меняя текст суфлера, когда он заканчивал.  
Он провел расследование. Департамент по Контролю — фикция. Убийства, которые совершают андроиды, оперативно прикрывают другими причинами. Многие потенциально опасные андроиды продолжают жить обычной жизнью. Гэвин вспоминал прошедший день и мог само подобрать наиболее удачные кадры. Террористы под опекой государства. Жестокое обращение, провокации, шантаж...  
— Отлично, я заберу это. Уходим. Дейв, рассчитываю на тебя, — сказала она напоследок.  
Один из TR-400 остался. Гэвин понял, что будет дальше.  
Вертолет с Амандой и записью оторвался от посадочной площадки.  
— Шагай, — металл пистолета холодил затылок.

***

На земле его окружили андроиды Департамента по Контролю, одетые в форму для проведения операций в поле. Гэвин потряс головой, отгоняя наваждение — ему казалось, что у него троится в глазах. Одинаковые RK-800 спрашивали у него, как он себя чувствует.  
— Детектив Рид, — Хэнк прорвался сквозь толпу, — вы имеете право хранить молчание.  
— Хочу заявить для протокола, капитан Андерсен, что вы — полный засранец, — ответил Гэвин. — Ты ведь с самого начала знал, кто сливает информацию из твоего Департамента.  
— Вы, скорее всего, находитесь в состоянии шока, детектив, — ответил Андерсен. — Отведите его в холл и дайте кофе, пока он не съел вас.  
Затягивать дело не стали. Несколько первых слушаний слились для Гэвина в одну чудовищную сцену спектакля, где нужно было перечислять список преступлений одного живого существа.   
Большинство присутствующих во время заседаний были людьми. Андроиды помогали осуществлять правосудие издалека — приносили напитки, убирали помещение и в случае необходимости выступали свидетелями.   
Он сидел в центре, в кресле обвиняемого, но выглядел хозяином положения. Когда в зал ввели Маркуса, Элайджа в первый раз встал. Он улыбался отвратительной холодной улыбкой превосходства. Гэвин почувствовал, как подкатывает к горлу тошнота.  
— Жалко, что ты так и не понял, где твое место, — сказал мистер Говнюк, но Маркус не сорвался — дошел до Библии и поклялся не лгать, свидетельствуя против создателя.  
Гэвин написал заявление в первый же день, но на второй оно таинственным образом исчезло. Его не было ни на столе Фаулера, ни в картотеке заявлений. Тогда Гэвин написал еще одно — безрезультатно. Третье он принес и положил перед носом у Фаулера прямо во время большого совещания. Капитан демонстративно поднял его и выбросил в мусорное ведро.  
— Вы издеваетесь?  
— Подожди неделю, хорошо? — устало попросил Фаулер. — Неделю — это ведь немного, да?  
И Гэвин согласился, глядя в глаза человека, которому пора отдыхать. Вот только через неделю пришло совершенно не то, что он ожидал.

***

— Серьезно, Хэнк? В высотке Киберлайф? Может еще сделаем совместный снимок, чтобы выложить в сеть? — Гэвин, скрестив руки на груди, стоял возле входа в зал.  
О том, что на одном из верхних этажей Киберлайф есть ресторан, знали единицы. Еще меньше людей в нем побывало.   
Хэнк пил пиво. Судя по бутылке, он купил его в продуктовом магазине внизу.  
— Садись, здесь отличный вид, капитан Рид.  
— Звучит ужасно, — ответил Гэвин.  
Они препирались еще несколько минут, разливая сначала пиво, потом — виски. Хэнк не пил уже несколько месяцев, и по нему было видно, что он решил оторваться разок «напоследок». Департамент по Контролю расширяли, строительство второй высотки должно было закончиться через пару месяцев. Андроиды возводили ее на голом энтузиазме.  
— Я могу тебя арестовать за отвратительный внешний вид, — заявил Гэвин на второй половине бутылки.  
— Это вне... во вне... короче, это не в твоей юрисдикции, говнюк, — Хэнк тихо рассмеялся.  
Детройт зализывал раны. Загадочное исчезновение Джошуа, Семуэля и других людеров террористических ячеек спровоцировало большой всплеск интереса андроидов к обычной работе. Сразу несколько сотен андроидов зарегистрировались в очереди на трудоустройство. Некоторых Хэнк взял в свой отдел. Другие строили высотку.  
— Теперь-то ты можешь сказать... Хэнк, ты ведь знал о ней. Правда?  
Хэнк помотал головой:  
— Я передал ей Коннора.  
Гэвин протрезвел почти сразу.  
— Это было давно, Рид, она ничего не сделала. Но я понял, что она могла.  
Они допили оставшуюся бутылку в молчании и разошлись.

***

Вертолет Киберлайф двигался практически бесшумно. Внутри можно было говорить без шлемов. Гэвин был единственным человеком, но они все равно говорили вслух.  
— Можем вытянуть жребий, — предложил Маркус. Он перебрасывал пистолет из одной руки в другую.  
— Хватит, — Саймон положил ладонь на его руку. — Ты слишком просто говоришь об этом.  
— Не нужно тянуть жребий, вы оба знаете, кто должен сделать это, — сказал Гэвин.  
— Мы прижали его к стенке один раз, и мы не... — начал Маркус.  
Саймон сжал его руку своей, и Маркус замолчал. Он убрал пистолет обратно под куртку.  
Вертолет приземлился недалеко от тюрьмы. Им навстречу вышел уже давно поседевший начальник. WR-400 с радостной улыбкой смотрелась рядом почти нелепо. Возможно, он не рассказал ей, зачем прилетели два самых влиятельных андроида Детройта и мелькнувший в паре репортажей Гэвин Рид, глава Департамента, со своим напарником.  
— Две минуты, — тихо сказал мужчина. Они с WR-400 отошли в сторону. Гэвин скользнул взглядом по укутанной в одежду женщине и вспомнил Риту.  
У журналистки все было в порядке — Саймон объяснил ей, что произошло, и через пару дней она была уже как новенькая. Приступила к работе и сняла репортаж о суде над Элайджей Камски. Но эта WR-400 не решалась заглянуть в глаза Гэвину, она пряталась за начальником тюрьмы. Гэвин понял, как Маркусу удалось добиться этих драгоценных минут.  
Седовласый начальник защищал, как мог, бедную Трейси.  
Они прошли по коридорам. Большинство охранников были андроидами. Гэвин иногда смотрел в камеры, но не замечал ничего особенно. Просто люди, которые один раз оступились. Он никогда не презирал преступников. Его задачей было поймать преступника и добиться, чтобы он оказался здесь.   
Было только одно исключение.  
Вчетвером они замерли перед камерой Камски. Он встал. Фальшивая улыбка сменилась тревогой.  
— Ты сказал мне, что я не понял, где мое место, — сказал Маркус. — Он ваш, капитан.  
— Я обещал, — ответил Гэвин.  
— По... помо... — Камски бросился к прутьям, он захлебывался собственным криком.  
— Ричард, он твой.  
Пистолет Ричарда оказался прямо напротив лба Элайджи.  
— Нет, ты не посмеешь, — человеческий рот исказила гримаса недоверия и ужаса. — Я сам сделал тебя...  
— Спасибо, — Ричард спустил курок.

***

В квартире Гэвина царил идеальный порядок. Иногда, просто чтобы разбавить отсутствие мусора, Гэвин кидал на ковер вырванный из блокнота лист. Через пару минут листа уже не было на ковре, он волшебным образом попадал в корзину.   
Свободного времени почти не осталось. Они оставались в Департаменте, пока не заканчивались все срочные дела, глубокой ночью.  
Теперь вертолет Киберлайф оставил их на высотке почти перед рассветом. Гэвин отказался от машины корпорации, дождался собственную и посадил Ричарда за руль. Когда они добрались до квартиры, светало.  
Гэвин избавился от кобуры, от куртки, оставил все это возле входа, и прошел в комнату. Переезжать он не хотел. Ни ради Департамента, ни по любой другой причине.   
— Ложись в кровать, — сказал он Ричарду, а сам ушел в душ, где оставил одежду, обувь и воспоминания о последних неделях. Все, кроме одного. Или пары.  
«Они доверили Департамент убийце», — глумился внутренний голос. Сонно и без особого энтузиазма.  
Гэвин вышел из душа, посмотрел на себя в зеркало, стирая с лица капли воды.  
— Ты понятия не имеешь, на что я способен, — сказал он отражению.  
Оно устало улыбнулось и швырнуло в него полотенце.   
Ричард лежал в кровати. Его одежда была аккуратно сложена на специальной вешалке. Гэвин лег, накрылся одеялом, и притянул к себе андроида.  
— Спокойной ночи, — сказал он, сжимая в кулаке волосы Ричарда. Тот уткнулся ему в плечо и глубоко вздохнул. 

**Author's Note:**

> Подписывайтесь на группу ВК (https://vk.com/club78954976), там новости о ходе работы, иллюстрации, аудиоверсии, информация о публикациях на других ресурсах и многое другое.  
> Для болтовни о творчестве и не очень есть twitter - https://twitter.com/xxxgierre  
> На канале telegram анонсы публикаций - https://t.me/xxxgierre  
> 


End file.
